


Princess of Ravens - Year 4

by haruhiifowl



Series: The Nora Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 49,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: 🥀The Nora Saga - Book 1🥀Hogwarts is holding their 322nd House Tournament where a student representative is chosen to participate from the Goblet of Fire. Nora Peterson, a 4th year, is chosen to represent Ravenclaw. She's beautiful, smart, and the daughter of the most powerful family in the Wizarding World. However things turn for the worse once the Tournament starts.Secrets, Love, Friendship, and Death befall Nora as she must prevail through the Tournament or else her and those close to her will fall."She is a beautiful rose, wilting from the thorns she tries to not show. Like the Serpent who deceived Eve, He will suffocate the Rose who dares to rise in his Garden."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Nora Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Author's Note

🥀 Hello! Thank you for clicking on Princess of Ravens - Year 4! I'm working super hard on this book and also my other book, Evermore so please bear with me if the chapters don't get updated daily. I will try my best <3

🥀As a side note, please note that I have changed up the TriWizard tournament. I decided to make it more Hogwarts oriented as some of the trials/events have changed as well. I have decided to do this to let my own creativity shine. 

🥀Please like, comment, follow, vote, all that lovely stuff if you like the story! It'll help me stay motivated to continue writing more for you all <3

🥀I do not own any original characters that were made by J.K.Rowling. I only own my own characters (Nora, Adam, Christine, Viola, Ryan, etc) :) 

Thank you! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy Princess of Ravens :D


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Music blared all around festival grounds, bright banners of green or red being lifted up around the large and small tents. Wizards and witches were all cheering with each other, some dancing along with their prospective families and friends, while others were starting to make food outside of their tents. I gazed over the hill, my lips curving into a small smile watching the festivities unfolding below me.

My family had decided at the last minute to attend the World Quidditch Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria. Most tickets had sold out but it didn't matter when it came to the Peterson family - a perk of being a part of one of the highest, noblest, and most powerful family in the Ministry. My father was the head of the Auror Council while my mother was the Head Trial Mistress.

"Nora! We're heading to the shops, would you like to join us?" My father asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was wiping his hands with a black handkerchief, pushing it down into his coat pocket. I smiled warmly up at my father. His violet eyes met mine, pinching my nose. I was an upcoming 4th year at Hogwarts and he still treated me as a child. I shooed his hand away, laughing quietly.

"Of course, father." He smiled brightly at me, ruffling my black hair, my front hairs a peculiar white color. My mother emerged from the tent, adjusting the straw hat on her head. A muggle gift given to her by a close friend in the Ministry. My mother and father gazed at each other longingly as he took her hand.

"Let me just grab my coat." They both nodded towards me as I disappeared into the tent. From the outside, it looked very small but inside was a different story. As if there was a mini mansion inside. It had 3 stories to it, 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a large kitchen, and a very large drawing room.

"Your coat, Miss Peterson." I looked behind my shoulder to see a large woman hobbling over to me. I smiled at the woman, taking the black coat from her hands. It smelled like fresh lavender as the woman helped me put it on.

"Thank you Cecilia."

"It's always a pleasure, Miss Peterson. Dinner will be ready prior to the match."

"I'll let father know." Cecilia gave me a soft smile, hobbling off to the kitchen. Cecilia had been my house maid ever since I was young but Cecilia felt more like family than anything else. A distant aunt. I glanced at the mirror that was hanging in the drawing room as I smoothed down the black coat. I wore a dark blue dress fitting dress that accented my curves, fishnet stockings, and ankle boots. I frowned at the dress. My mother wanted me to wear more fitting attire instead of the over sized shirts and pants that I adored. A black choker with a crescent moon fit snugly against my neck, my gaze finally landing on my face. I had gotten my father's violet eyes but my mother's face - petite nose, sharp jawline, and a heart-shaped face. 

"Nora? Are you ready?" My mother called from the outside. I rushed out seeing my mother and father waiting.

"Always."

We made their way to the inner markets. There were stalls filled with food, Quidditch merchandise for either the Irish and Bulgarian fans, and many other things. Everywhere we went everyone would either politely step aside or tell my parents a quick hello. I eyed the jewelry in one of the stalls, a beautiful dark emerald pendant twinkling up at me. It was settled in an ornate silver shell.

"Well, well...if it isn't Adam Peterson." 

"Ah, Lucius. I was wondering when we would run into you." My father said smiling at the man. He held out a hand which the man took shaking it. Oh. Lucius Malfoy. He also worked at the Ministry with my father. I studied him as he spoke with my father quietly.

His long white hair was combed back very neatly, his eyes hard as steel on her father's face. He wore all black, classic of the Malfoys, and was holding a black cane with a silver snake head.

"Is Narcissa not attending, Lucius?" My mother's voice rang out.

"Unfortunately, no. My wife is attending to other duties at the house. She requests a day for tea, Christine." My mother smiled nodding her head, turning her attention back to the stalls. Lucius's eyes fell on me raising an eyebrow.

"You must be Nora. Adam speaks about you often. You are a 4th year is that correct?"

"Yes sir." I politely said noticing the movement behind Lucius.

"Then I'm sure you're well acquainted with my son, Draco." Draco emerged from behind his father, like a shadow following another shadow. His striking blonde almost white hair was slicked back as he was wearing a dashing black suit. His grey eyes met mine, a smirk playing on his lips. Oh yes, I knew of Draco.

"Yes..unfortunately." I knew better than to be around a Malfoy. He terrorized everyone except for his fellow Slytherins. Draco's lips turned into a sneer but a swift elbow from his father made him change his attitude.

"I apologize if my son has given you any issues," he shot Draco a dark look before looking back at me, "I hope this year you both will get to know each other since you are both Prefects." My father laughed placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You've grown into quite a nice looking man, Draco. I'm sure you'll do well to follow in your father's footsteps." There was a hint of sarcasm in my father's voice. Draco gave my father a stiff nod taking another glance at me. I could feel his eyes running up and down my body before slowly meeting back up to my face. I narrowed my eyes at him turning back towards the jewelry. Lucius cleared his throat, extending his hand again towards my father.

"It's been a pleasure but we should go say our greetings to the Minister. Christine, Adam, Nora." My father shook his hand giving him one last smile waving them away. I took a swift glance at Draco seeing him have another smug look on his face as he followed his father.

"What a prick."


	3. The Last Meal

We had finished exploring the shops and made our way back to our tent. The dining table had been covered with food, the table underneath nowhere to be seen. I frowned towards the food glancing at my father who had a peculiar smile on his lips.

"We never eat this much food. Is someone joining us?"

"Ah yes, I met Septimus Weasley and Amos Diggory along the way. They're fellow colleagues of mine. I invited them over for dinner. They're here with their family."

The Weasley family. The red heads. Known for their hand me down robes and tattered books but they seemed like a very nice family. A family that Draco liked to pick on. While on the other hand, the Diggorys were more reserved. I knew their son quite well as he was dating one of my close friends, Cho Chang.

Cecilia stepped into the doorway bowing her head respectively towards us.

"Master Peterson, the Weasleys and Diggorys have arrived."

"Please come in friends!"

My family stood up from the table as I watched the 2 families walk through the dining door. Everyone's eyes were wide in shock to see such a large house in such a small tent. I could make out each Weasley as they walked in.

Mr. Weasley, followed by the twins, Fred and George, their only daughter Ginny, and finally their son, Ron who was also in the same year. They were all decked out in either Bulgarian or Irish colors as they all gasped at the food.

"Please take a seat everyone! Eat to your heart's desire." My father said, smiling. I looked on quietly as each of them said a quick hello to me before taking their seat. Ron's cheeks flushed a bright red color as he muttered a hello in my direction. I gave him a slight smile in return.

"Septimus! Amos!" My father bellowed, clasping the hands of his colleagues.

"Thank you for your kind gesture Adam. I'm sure you weren't expecting such a large group." Mr. Weasley said, watching his kids.

"Of course not! The more the merrier. I'm sure you all know my daughter and lovely wife, Christine and Nora." He motioned towards us. I gave a polite nod to the gentleman as they smiled my way.

"Nora!" I looked over to see Cedric bounding over to me. I gave him a warm smile.

"Cedric."

"I'm glad to see that you came out! I thought Cho was joking when she said you were coming." I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I wouldn't miss it." Cedric smiled motioning behind him as two more people stepped forward.

"You know Harry and Hermoine right? They came with the Weasleys." I looked behind Cedric to see the two both walking slowly over.

"Yes, we met briefly in potions last year. Hello Harry, Hermoine."

"This is amazing. I've never seen such a large home within a tent." Hermoine gasped, looking at me with large brown eyes.

"I love magic.." Harry breathed out quietly as we all laughed.

"Please, help yourself. There's more than enough." I stated, quickly pushing the company towards the table. My mother had joined the other adults as I sat down beside Cedric and across from Harry. Everyone was making haste of the food, the table full of laughter and cheers. The Weasley twins were play fighting each other with two large legs of a turkey while everyone laughed at them, including my father. Near the end of the meal, my father stood up raising his glass of wine.

"To another wonderful year at Hogwarts! May you all be guided by the true light." Everyone raised their glass up clinking them against the neighboring ones. Harry shyly tapped glasses with me as I smiled softly at him.

Finally it was game time. Everyone had gone their separate ways as my family and I made our way to the VIP section. I followed behind my parents closely ignoring the stares I received. I could hear the whispers even above the roar of the crowd.

"That's her..Nora Peterson...they call her the princess of Ravenclaw...some say she's the reincarnation of Rowena Ravenclaw..."

I frowned at the whispers. It wasn't a surprise however. Ever since she was born, people tended to spread rumors that she was a distant relative of Rowenas which was completely untrue. We all stopped on the metal stairs as I peeked around my father. In front of us, Lucius and Draco were talking to someone, sneering upwards and whoever caught their attention. I looked upwards.

It was Harry.

I watched quietly as the Malfoys said something to him, probably bragging about their VIP seats versus the seats the Weasleys got - the stand alone seats. I watched as Lucius roughly grabbed Harry's shoe with his cane. I stepped forward, my father stopping me with his arm.

"Now, now Lucius. There shouldn't be a reason to be hostile. Lets enjoy the rest of the night, yes?" My father was always good at calming down situations but most importantly everyone knew not to cross him. Lucius glanced back at us a mixture of emotions running across his face before smiling slyly.

"You're right. Wouldn't want to waste a magnificent night." Lucius walked away with my parents leaving Draco and I on the platform. I looked upwards at Harry giving him another smile as I watched him disappear up the rafters to meet his friends.

"Friends with the Chosen One are we, Nora?" Draco said cooly. I rolled my eyes walking past him without a look. I would've gotten up the stairs more if I hadn't been pulled back down by a cold hand. I looked down to see his hand wrapped around my wrist. I slowly looked up at him, a sneer on his face, his eyes dark.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. I thought I heard an incessant, annoying, buzzing noise coming from somewhere around here." I waved my free hand towards his direction as he tightened his grip on my wrist.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Don't belittle me like a child." I stated calmly. I wasn't much for raising my voice or getting into confrontations. However I knew when a conversation was over. I pulled my wrist away from him giving him one more look over before making my way up to the Sky Box. Draco had a visible look of anger on his face.

Lucius noticed my late arrival but was too busy speaking with another man to his side. I sat down beside my mother who was speaking with my father about something. The Minister has already given his welcome speech as the game started. I felt a hot gaze on my back but I didn't need to look at who it was. I already knew. It was Draco's.


	4. Incendio

The match had ended with Ireland winning by a landslide. Everyone was either celebrating or drinking away their sorrows when my family had arrived back at our tent. The tent had already been cleared out and was being disassembled.

"We're not staying the night?" I asked, a bit of disappointment in my voice.

"No darling. There's some business I need to attend too." My father said. He put his hands on my shoulder giving me a quick smile.

"Next time, I promise we will." He patted both of my shoulders and turned away to help my mother. I sighed looking back out to the tents that held numerous families in them having fun. It was the same thing over and over. Next time. 

A large crack exploded in the far side of the camp grounds. I squinted my eyes trying to make it out. My eyes widened realizing what it was. Fire had erupted in the west side and was quickly making its way towards us. I could hear the screams of the families as everyone was rushing outside to see what was going on. Then I saw them. Men in billowing black robes with large pointy black hoods on. They were lighting fires to the tents.

"Nora!" My mother shouted. I looked behind her to see not a look of terror but more of annoyance as she pulled me safely away from the edge.

"What's going on?"

"We have to go Nora." My father said sharply. The tent had already been placed away as all of the maids and servants were using a port key to safely return home. Where was Cecilia? I rushed towards the nearest maid grabbing her arm.

"Where's Cecilia?" The maids eyes widened in fear as she shook her head.

"I think she went to the inner camps to get some gifts.." I turned away from her ignoring her cries out to me.

"Nora come back!" My father yelled grabbing me.

"No! Cecilias still out there! Just get home." My father knew better than to argue with me as he frowned. He took my mother and they both apparated quickly leaving nothing but a soft pop. I pulled my wand out from my coat as I made my way running down to the inner camps. Smoke was everywhere as I put my sleeve up to my face shielding my nose from the smell. People were running and screaming, knocking over things as the hooded men were firing spells at anyone retreating. I watched as a few men and women fell to their death noticing that the hooded figures were using the Killing Curse. I moved from behind the tents as 2 figures saw me and raised their wands at me. I quickly fired away a spell on both of them as they stood rigid before falling over. I walked quickly over them as I looked upon the rubble and fire that was growing quickly.

That's when I saw her. In the middle of the grass, her body lay. I ran towards her slowing as I could feel bile rise up in my throat. Half of her body was charred, her mouth slightly agape as if she wanted to shout out for help. I slowly knelt down reaching for her good hand as I stifled in a scream. I saw a glimmer from her pocket as I reached in, anger immediately swelling deep within me. She had gotten the necklace that I had seen earlier. The beautiful emerald now stained with blood and soot.

I clutched the necklace in my hand saying a soft prayer in her stead as I stood back up. The screams seemed to quiet down around me, the only sounds of the beating of my heart and the fire that crackled nearby.

"I hate this color, Cecilia.." I whispered. I whipped my head around, pointing my wand at the hooded figure who had tried to sneak up on me. I narrowed my eyes, the anger boiling through my veins. I knew what I was going to do was wrong but I didn't care. All I wanted was everyone else to feel the pain and anger that I was feeling. I wanted everyone to burn just like how Cecilia did.

"Incendio." A large wall of fire spread from my wand as it engulfed the body of the hooded figure entirely. His scream was blood curling as he tried to lap the flames down with his hands. Shortly, he fell to his knees, his screams quieting down as he died in front of me.

I held no remorse for him.

I walked around his burning body not giving it a second look as I made back up to where our tent used to be. I glanced back hearing a large crackle of thunder to see the sky's open and something coming out of it. A snake coming out of a skulls mouth. 

The Dark Mark. 

**a/n: sorry this chapter was a bit short :( Promise the next chapters will make up for it!**


	5. The Blue Flame

The rest of the summer was a blur. We held a vigil for Cecilia at our home, burying her in the gardens. My father and mother were consistently away from home ever since the incident. It was an absolute uproar in the Daily Prophet. The World Cup was a warning - He was coming.

My parents hadn't seen me go off this year as I didn't mind. I politely thanked the porter who took my luggage and made my way into the train. I passed by a few first years who were huddled over a Daily Prophet whispering about the World Cup. They must have noticed me as they quieted down casting their eyes down. I gave them a reassuring smile which made them start whispering again.

I received a lot of hellos, how was your summer, as I passed along the train. I finally found the compartment I wanted to go too as I opened the door. Cho was already sitting inside, her shiny Black hair tucked back into a braid. She was talking quickly to someone else in the car.

"Cho, Viola." I mused. The girls looked at me with bright eyes.

"Nora!" Cho got up quickly giving me a hard hug. I laughed hugging her back. She smelled like lilies today. She pulled away holding me at arms length.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! When Cedric told me what happened and that he didn't see your family we thought the worse had happened." I gave her a wry smile as I sat down beside her. Viola looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Was it horrible, Nora?" I nodded pushing a strand of white hair behind my ear.

"Worse than what the Prophet is saying." They were quiet for a little before Viola pointed to my arm.

"Did you get hurt?" I glanced down at my bandaged arm. During my march back home I hadn't realized that I had burnt my arm from casting the spell. My mother was furious with me as I had lied that I fallen.

"Just some burns, nothing too serious. I'll be fine in a few days." Cho bit her lip, tears springing up to her eyes.

"Cho please.."

"You could've gotten seriously hurt, Nora! You need to be more careful." Viola nodded with her as I sighed patting her knees.

"I'm fine though right? Don't exasperate too much, Cho. Tell me about your summer though." I listened to how Cho went to visit her cousins at the wizard school in Japan while Viola spoke about her training with the Montrose Magpies. Viola was a talented keeper who got spotted in her 2nd year by the Magpies.

Viola sat back in her seat running a hand through her short hair. She had a sly smile on her lips as she wagged her eyebrows at Cho.

"So how's Cedric?" I laughed seeing the large blush that ran over Cho's cheeks.

"Viola!" She screeched covering her face with her hands.

"I heard you guys had a nice passionate snog outside of the train earlier." I gasped looking at Cho.

"You did not!" I exclaimed as Cho tried to hide her face in her potions book. We all continued to laugh poking fun at Cho until we heard the door to our cabin open.

I looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Ugh, I can hear your incessant banshee shrieks all the way down the train. Will you please shut up?" Cho shrunk back in the seat while Viola and I starred him down. Viola stood up as I signaled her to sit back down which she did. I stood up walking towards Draco as I leaned towards him holding the door right below his hand. He leaned back, a snarl on his lips. I spoke softly only for the two of us to hear.

"Don't speak like that to my friends." His cold eyes narrowed.

"Did you enjoy burying your maid, Peterson?" He sharply responded. I narrowed my eyes at him taking a step towards him as he stood his ground, my face inches from his.

"Don't speak ill of the dead, Malfoy." I hissed leaning back and slamming the door shut. I sat back down waving my wand to pull the shades down and locking the door.

"Fuck that prick." Viola said crossing her arms. Cho nodded her head slowly as I chewed my inner lip.

God, I hated the Malfoys.

——-

Cedric had found us as soon as we reached Hogwarts. He looked relieved to see my face. He spoke about how his father hadn't been sleeping for days since the incident and how the Ministry was handling things. He asked me if I had seen Potter that night, to which I shook my head. We rode the carriages to Hogwarts, not talking about the World Cup again. I gazed up at the large school a feeling of warmth enveloping me. I felt safe again, at peace.

We made our way into the castle, leaving our luggage in the carriages. They would magically appear in our dorms already laid out and ready for our classes. I led the way, Viola slightly beside me while Cedric and Cho held hands behind us. I didn't mind the stares but I wish they wouldn't happen anymore. The students we passed whispered their hellos or gawked at us, knowing exactly who we all were. Cho used to squirm underneath the attention but with Cedric around she felt more confident.

The Great Hall doors pushed open as we were greeted with one of the largest rooms at Hogwarts. 4 long tables were stacked with all kinds of cutlery while the ceiling had magically candles floating all around. At the front, the professors were all greeting each other and students.

"Nora!" I looked to my side seeing Ron run over. He looked beet red in the face as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Hello Ron. I'm happy to see that you're safe. Your family weren't hurt were they?"

"N-no! We're all fine. We lost Harry but he turned up again. I'm glad to see that you're fine though!" I gave him a smile in which he seemed to grow more red. I heard Viola snicker behind me as Cho giggled. Cedric came up to wrap his arm around Ron's shoulder ruffling his hair.

"We'll be off, see you later Cho." Cedric said winking at her. I rolled my eyes, Viola making a gagging noise, and Cho blushed furiously. I watched Cedric pull Ron away both of them tussling each other as I smiled towards the girls.

"Shall we?"

The sorting ceremony went by quickly as we all clapped for the new students, especially those who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. We were all speaking to each other when we were quieted down by Dumbledore tapping a spoon to his cup.

"Welcome students go another year at Hogwarts! First off I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody!" He motioned behind him to a disheveled up man who didn't smile or stand at the recognition. He was holding a flask, his one eye steady but his other grotesque mechanical eye swiveling every which way. He took a sip out of the flask which made Professor McGonagall look away in disgust.

"Next, I'd like to welcome our Prefects for the year. Students who have shown great leadership within their Houses as well as excellent performances in grades and extracurricular classes. First off, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor," large roars of agreement erupted from the Gryffindor table as both Harry and Hermione walked to the front of the table, "Cedric Diggory and Elena Spritz from Hufflepuff," Cho clapped a bit louder than all of us, everyone giving her a look as she settled down with a blush, "Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin," another large bellow erupted from the Slytherin table as I watched Draco cooly walk to the front, a smug look on his face, "and finally! Ryan Mathers and Nora Peterson from Ravenclaw!" Cheers erupted from my table as I blushed slightly. Viola and Cho were beaming up at me as I stood up gracefully. Ryan was already by my side, his green eyes twinkling against his dark skin. We walked up together as I smiled graciously at Dumbledore.

"These are your Prefects! Respect what they say, follow in their footsteps, ask questions when needed. They will guide you in the right direction." I heard Draco snort quietly at the last part.

"Lastly, I'd like to announce something. Something great is happening at Hogwarts this year. The House Tournament!" Everyone gasped, students talking quickly to each other. I knew this was in the works since my father was helping with the planning. Dumbledore cleared his throat quieting everyone.

"Mr. Filch," a lanky man bounded up towards us at the front setting down a pedestal. It was right in between Draco and I as we met eyes. He gave me a curious look, glancing at Filch. I turned away not wanting to give him the satisfaction or time. Mr. Filch carefully put on the pedestal a large ornate golden goblet. Immediately it flared up with blue flames, the entire Hall gasping at the site. I watched the flames as it lapped up the sides of the goblet. My first reaction was to reach up and touch them, feel the burning sensation against my arm as I had when I found Cecilia.

"The goblet will choose 1 contender from each House! 4th years and above will be able to participate in this tournament. You shall write your name and toss it into the goblet. 3rds year and below do not attempt to do this as you might be jinxed for sometime." Dumbledore had a smile playing on his lips before he grew serious.

"This tournament is not for the faint of heart nor is it for those who wish to easily pass through. The trials are strenuous, dangerous, and deadly. Please decide carefully if you'd like to participate as once the Goblet speaks, there is no turning back."


	6. Break, You

After the amazing feast, Ryan and myself stood up leading the Ravenclaw first years through the hallways. Ryan was speaking about the ever changing staircases and ghosts that roamed the hallways. I smiled watching their big eyes grow even larger as we made our way up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw Tower. It was one of the tallest towers of the castle alongside Gryffindor and the Astronomy Towers. After going up a spiral staircase Ryan stopped in front of an ornate dark blue door that had bronze trimming around it.

"In order to enter the Common Room, you must answer the riddle it gives you. Now we're all Ravenclaws which mean we're more intelligent than the other Houses so this should be a piece of cake." He smiled making the first year girls blush and giggle.

A soft, sound like voice echoed out a question.

What gets wetter the more it dries?

I watched as the first years faces grew more puzzled until a timid hand raised up. A small boy with large glasses.

"A towel?" The door slowly opened, the other first years clapping him on the back congratulating him.

"Now go on before it closes back on us." Ryan ushered everyone in as I smiled at him. He followed suit the door shutting behind us.

No matter what anyone else said, Ravenclaw was the most beautiful house of them all. The Ravenclaw Common Room is one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It is a wide, circular room with graceful arched windows that punctuate the walls which were hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling. Statues of Rowena and Eagles flocked the sides of the Common Room but separated by the large windows. The first years were in shock gazing all around them as I waited until they were a bit quiet.

"Like Headmaster Dumbledore said, we are your Prefects. This is Ryan and I'm Nora. We're both 4th years so if you have any questions feel free to stop us at anytime. All of your belongings have been unpacked and are waiting for you in your rooms. Girls, you'll take the staircase up to the left while boys you'll take the staircases to the right. Since it's late and most of you will be receiving your time tables at breakfast tomorrow, I'd suggest getting as much sleep as you can." I smiled as the students flocked upstairs careful to not hit the telescope that was standing in the middle of the platform before the stairs split.

"Seems like only yesterday that was uh, eh?" I nodded in agreement with him. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"I should get to bed. I'm pretty sure I have herbology first thing in the morning." He groaned as he waved me goodbye. As a prefect, we would have our own rooms and bathrooms. One of the many perks of being a Prefect. I walked quietly up to my room locking it behind me. It was a very spacious room, windows surrounding it with beautiful dark blue wallpaper and gold shimmer all over. It looked like stars. It felt lonely without hearing the playful banter of Cho and Viola but silence wasn't something that I wasn't familiar with. I quickly changed into my night clothes, brushed my teeth in the adjacent bathroom and tucked myself into my bed. I waved my hand to the side as the curtains closed over all of the windows, the darkness lulling me to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early. I brushed my teeth hearing a knock on my door. I opened the door as Cho and Viola stood on the other side. They were already waiting and giggling at my appearance.

"If only everyone could see this Nora." I rolled my eyes at Viola letting them in. They sat on the bed starting to talk about how it felt weird sharing a room with Padma and Luna while I wasn't there. I nodded in agreement, hurrying to get ready. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail, the ends reaching the middle of my back as I let the white strands hang loose. I pulled on my uniform, the standard black pleated skirt that rested against the top of my knees, my pressed white button down, and the black jumper that was lined with sapphire trimming and held the beautiful symbol of Ravenclaw on the left breast. Lastly, I tucked in my blue tie and jumped into my black knee highs. I quickly placed on my black boots and grabbed my bag which held all of my books.

"Ready?" The girls nodded walking out with me. The common room was already starting to fill up with students, most of them first years eager to see their schedule.

"Good morning, Nora!" A few of them said as I smiled at them.

"Good morning. Off to breakfast?" Some of the girls nodded gazing up at the three of us.

"Nora, is it true? Are you really related to Rowena?"

"Alice!" One of the first years hissed, hitting her in the arm. I laughed, shaking my head beginning to open my mouth but Viola beat me to it. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders winking at the girls. All of the girls blushed, looking away quickly. Viola had that effect on people, especially girls.

"Duh, can't you see? She's the spitting image of Rowena! No one comes close to Nora." Before I could protest, Viola was dragging Cho and I outside of the common room.

"Do you really have to do that, Viola? That's how rumors start." I stated frowning at her.

"Oh come on, Nora. What's a little fun with the first years, eh?" She wagged her eyebrows at me. Cho giggled on the other side, agreeing with Viola. We made our way to the Great Hall, Cedric bounding up to us as he smiled warmly down at Cho. He kissed her cheek as her face turned bright red.

"Mind if I steal Cho for a little?" He asked us. Viola smirked walking into the Great Hall.

"You sure you only need a little time?" Cho's face couldn't get any more red as I laughed with Viola. Cedric blushed as well wanting to defend himself but Viola had already left. He smiled at me as him and Cho walked away. I hadn't noticed the figure that was watching us from the Great Hall.

"Peterson, good morning." I sighed recognizing the voice. I glanced to my side to see Draco leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His uniform was prim and proper as he smirked over to me.

"I see you ended up buying that necklace." I frowned slightly. Ever since Cecilia's death, I swore myself to never wear the pendant but I ended up wearing it everyday.

"A relative bought it for me actually." He raised an eyebrow at me, obviously not buying my reason.

"I didn't know any of your relatives were-"

"What do you want Malfoy?" I interrupted him shooting him a cold glare. He just smirked raising his hands.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"And why do you think I would have the need to speak with you?"

"You're doing it right now, aren't you?" I stopped, obviously playing right into his tricks. He gave me another sly smile leaning towards me. He towered over me by a few inches, his cold eyes shimmering in the sunlight. He smelled like cinnamon today.

"I want to break this so called Princess of Ravenclaw." We stayed like that for a minute before he turned away from me walking into the Great Hall. I narrowed my eyes after him following but walking straight to the Ravenclaw table. Viola and Cho were already sitting there having received their time tables as they looked up at me.

"Whoa, who broke your broom?" I sighed sitting firmly down, keeping an eye on Malfoy. He was snickering over towards me before turning away again.

"No one of importance."


	7. Fate Intertwined

Professor McGonagall was making her rounds during breakfast handing out everyone's timetables. All of my classes were with Viola and Cho which was great news but half of them were with the Slytherin 4th years. At least the morning classes were with Gryffindor.

"Before Divination, let's go to the Goblet! You're entering right, Viola?" Cho asked. Viola puffed out her chest, grinning widely.

"Of course! We, Darrens, are very competitive people and I never lose." We both laughed at Viola finishing our breakfast. We exited out of the Great Hall making our way down the hallway to the next room. It used to be one of the Charms classrooms but had been transformed into an empty space. There were a few rows of seats lined up at the wall and in the middle was the pedestal that held the Goblet. It's blue fires flared up immensely when a Hufflepuff placed his paper in. He ran back to his friends, all congratulating him.

"Is Cedric entering?" I asked Cho. She looked sad as we all watched him being pushed towards the Goblet. He stood up tall dropping his name inside the Goblet. It licked up the paper, cheers erupting from the Hufflepuff group.

"I...I don't want him too but I'm not one to say no to him."

"Don't worry, Cho. I'm sure he'll beat out anyone, maybe except for Nora or I." Viola said, winking. Cho smiled slightly, letting us know that she wasn't upset anymore.

"Well go on, Viola." I pushed my friend up towards the Goblet as she gave both of us a thumbs up. She took her piece of paper out of her robe and placed it inside the Goblet. Cho and I both cheered for her, being the only Ravenclaw's here. She grinned back widely, her smile instantly fading as we heard the commotion behind us.

"Move out of the way." Crabbe and Goyle, two of Draco's classmates were shoving people aside as Draco strode in. People were whispering as they made their way towards us.

"We should go, Nora..." Cho whispered standing slightly behind me. Viola had joined us standing on my other side as we starred at the boys. They both snickered at us standing a few feet away. Crabbe was eating a donut while Goyle glared both of us down. We were the only ones who stood in their way to the Goblet.

"Move." Goyle sneered.

"Fuck off, Goyle." Viola angrily said. Goyle's face reddened as Crabbe spoke with his mouth full, pieces of donut falling to the ground.

"Watch who you're talking too, half breed!" Viola's hands tightened into fists as she took a step forward. I stopped her, my hand on her arm. Draco was watching from behind as he pushed past his friends.

"You just keep showing up don't you Peterson?" He said, a smirk on his lips. He looked at each one of us, smirking more at Viola. "Don't your parents tell you to not speak with half-breeds?"

"It's like you're following me or something, Malfoy. You got a crush on me or something?" I retorted back. Some people were gasping in the background while others were murmuring amongst themselves. I could see anger flicker in Draco's eyes but I stood my ground, giving him a slight smirk.

"You act as if you're something to drool over. You're no better than me." He spat out.

"Want to test that out, Malfoy?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. He glared at me for a few moments before his demeanor changed, his lips curving into a sly smile.

"Yeah, actually. I do. Put your name in the Goblet." Everyone in the room knew I was a high contender but I had already told multiple people in Ravenclaw that I wasn't going to join. I didn't need the additional stress. "What, you scared or something, princess?"

"Nora..." Cho whispered slightly, pulling back on my robe. Viola was looking at me with wide eyes as I continued to stare down Draco. He took out the paper that held his name on it, tearing it in half and holding the other half out to me. I took a glance at the paper, the pendant around my neck feeling like it was heating against my skin. I grabbed it, signing my name quickly onto it and turned around on my heels.

"Nora, wait..." Viola was starting to say but I ignored it. I was about to place my name in but felt a shadow hover over me. Draco was behind me leaning towards my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"Together."

And together, we sealed our fate.


	8. Divination

"You're absolutely mad, Nora!" Viola angrily spat out. I sighed, twirling my quill in my fingers. Cho and Viola had both been on my case the entire walk to Divination about what had happened. Word spread quick like wild fire. Everyone was talking about how the "Princess of Ravenclaw" had entered into the tournament.

"I didn't have a choice-" I started quietly.

"Yes you did! You never listen to Malfoy and all of a sudden, you do? Like c'mon!" Viola grumbled, opening her book angrily.

"Hey, Nora. I heard you entered into the tournament." I looked behind me seeing Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sitting on the small black chairs behind us. Harry was smiling at me as was Ron. Hermione gave me a quick smile as well. Harry took a glance over at Cho, a flush running on his cheeks.

"I didn't enter on my own accord..."

"Yeah, Malfoy can be such a prick, eh?" Ron said as we all nodded in agreement. "Well, Harry entered this morning too! It'll be cool to see who will get chosen." I gave them a slight smile turning back to the small table that held a crystal ball on it. Viola was still angrily flipping through pages but Cho seemed to have finally relaxed, giving me a small smile.

"She'll come back." I nodded, laughing a bit. Viola was very competitive and it showed during Quidditch. A big reason why I didn't fly close to Viola during matches.

"Good morning students! My name is Madame Trewalney and I will be your Divination Professor," she walked slightly towards us, knocking herself into a nearby table. Everyone giggled as she brushed a wild strand of hair back, "I'll teach you how to look deep within yourself and then look to the beyond!" She moved her arms quickly up into the air as a few students in the back laughed.

"Now, now. Turn to page 243 and we shall begin. Each of you have a crystal ball in front of you. Look deep within it, hold it tight Mr. Longbottom!" Everyone looked at Neville, a timid Gryffindor, who was having issues keeping his crystal ball steady. "Now, you should see an image and in your books will be a message. Now go, go!" Everyone started to whisper eager to see if they could see anything.

"This is all a bunch of rubbish." I heard Hermione say behind me.

"Viola?" I asked motioning for her to begin. She looked up at me, shooting me a slight smile as she picked up the ball. She peered deep within it, a frown on her lips.

"Uh..I see...a sunflower and...maybe a cat?" She rolled her eyes, setting the ball down as Cho read from the book.

"So..the sunflower means you'll discover new possibilities and interests and you'll exceed highly at them. While the cat means...you're tired?" We all laughed as Cho picked up the ball.

"Hmm...I think that's a tree and then a lightning bolt." She said softly. Viola and I shared a look as I flipped through my pages. It was a known fact that Harry had feelings for Cho but she had already gotten with Cedric.

"Well the tree means you'll be branching off into different areas that you're not comfortable with while the lightning bolt means you'll go through some turmoil." We all looked at each other, confusion struck on Cho's face.

"Cmon, don't believe this bull." Viola said, giving her a reassuring smile which she appreciated.

"Nora?" Madame Trewalney walked up to our table, motioning for me to try. I sighed picking it up and held it close to me. All I could first see were the swirls of the crystal ball moving slowly but then they parted revealing two images to me.

"Well, what do you see?" Viola asked, ready to interpret.

"A rose with thorns and a snake." I placed down the ball as a series of expressions passed over Madame Trewalney's face. Viola frowned flipping through pages.

"Are you sure? There's nothing in here with those images." I knew what I saw. It was definitely a rose with thorns that had a snake wrapped around it.

"Y-you girl...you must be careful...there are dark forces deep within you. Trying to come out. Don't let them suffocate you." Madame Trewalney whispered as Cho whipped her head to face me. The professor quickly moved back to her seat, her hands shakingly picking up her cup of tea.

"You don't think-" Cho started.

"Of course it's not real, Cho. C'mon. This stuff is for the muggles." Viola said sharply, taking a quick glance at me. I frowned a bit but shook my head giving them a reassuring smile.

"It's all rubbish anyway." I said softly.

What I didn't tell them was that the moment I pulled away from the ball, another image had popped up.

The Dark Mark.


	9. Unforgivable

**a/n: WARNING. In this chapter, there's an uncomfortable scene showcasing torture and death. please read at your own discretion!!**

Divination and Charms flew by. As a prefect, I didn't have an obligation to eat lunch with everyone so I decided to go back to the common room. Viola had come back around to being carefree Viola as her and Cho both exclaimed they would see me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I walked down the corridors smiling at the other students who said hello to me. I could feel and hear their whispers as I walked past them.

"That's her..isn't she gorgeous...I wish I was in Ravenclaw.."

I turned the corner about to go up the stairs when I saw a few first years huddled in the hallway. I narrowed my eyes slowly walking towards them. As soon as they saw me, their eyes widened.

"N-Nora!" It was the 2 girls from earlier this morning. They ran towards me cowering. I looked up from them to see Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, and Pansy Parkinson smirking over at me.

"Is there a reason Slytherins would be around the Ravenclaw tower?"

Blaise just smirked shrugging his shoulders. "No one said this part of the castle was restricted."

"T-they were trying to get in..and we saw them!" One of the girls said shrinking away from the glare Pansy gave them.

"Stupid mudbloods! Keep your trap shut!" She barked at them. I heard a sniffle behind me obviously from one of the girls.

"They've done nothing wrong to you, now leave." I said firmly. Blaise and Marcus exchanged a look, a sly smirk on Blaise's face. He took a step towards me than another one and another one until he was right in front of me. His dark eyes peered into mine.

"No wonder every boy talks about you. You're everything a man wants. Looks, smarts, and a smart mouth," he brought a hand up to run his thumb against my lip, "let me fix that for you."

I slapped his hand away, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't touch me, Blaise." I hissed under my breath as he laughed taking another menacing step towards me. The girls cowered even more behind me as I pushed them more behind to body block them.

"Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?" Blaise looked over my shoulder, a scowl on his lips. I turned around to see Draco standing behind us, a dark look in his eyes.

"Just chatting, that's all." Blaise walked by, roughly pushing his shoulder into mine.

"See you later, Nora." He said passing by, a smirk on his lips. Marcus and Pansy both passed as well, Pansy shouldering me as well. Draco took a long look towards my way turning around and sauntering away with his housemates. I sighed looking at the first years.

"Are you both alright?" Both of the girls look terrified, one holding back tears.

"Is it..really so bad to be a.. m..mudblood?" She looked up at me with big green eyes as I gave her a soft smile. I wrapped my arms around the both of them holding them tightly.

"No, most definitely no. Don't listen to those kind of people. They're just jealous." I pulled away giving them both big smiles as they nodded up to me.

"We heard you entered into the tournament, Nora. We'll be rooting for you!" Both of them nodded fervently as I laughed patting their shoulders.

"That's if I get chosen. Now run along, lunch is ending soon." They both squealed saying their thanks and running away. I watched them go, a twinge of pain finally hitting me.

"Ow.." I whispered rubbing my shoulder not even noticing the blood that had seeped through my bandages. "Damn it.." so much for a free lunch. I rushed over to the hospital wing seeing Madame Pomfrey sorting through her vials. She looked up at me, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh Miss Peterson, I wasn't expecting to see you here so early in the year. Quidditch hasn't even started." I laughed as I shook my head.

"Trust me, I don't want to be in here anymore than I have too. I remember that awful drink you gave me when I broke my collarbone." Pomfrey crinkled her nose, almost pouting at me.

"That drink saved your bones, Miss Peterson if I don't remember correctly!" I laughed again as I sat down on the nearest bed.

"I know, I know and I'm forever grateful. It's just my arm though, I need new bandages." Madame Pomfrey nodded grabbing her things and coming my way. She started to undo the bandages as she let out a sharp exhale. My entire right arm had been burned severely but with magic, the burns had gone but the skin still hadn't settled in right. It looked flimsy as if it could be peeled off by a butter knife. The pink and white color also wasn't very appealing to look at.

"Trust me, it looked worse before." I said reassuringly. Pomfrey clicked her tongue starting to apply the medication and new bandages.

"I heard Cecilia passed away..I'm so sorry for your loss. I know you were close." I stiffened trying not to immediately pull my arm away from her. Cecilia was Madame Pomfrey's older sister. She was not at the vigil.

"I..rather not talk about it.." I whispered. Madame Pomfrey glanced up at me, studying me with her eyes.

"Cecilia always said you were a very bright child and I can see that. I've seen you grow since you first stepped into Hogwarts. I would think she would like to see you continue being bright."

"I'm fine." I stated flatly. She sighed, nodding quietly. She finished as I got up from the bed and bounding for the exit. Before leaving, I looked back at Madame Pomfrey as she gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure she didn't suffer." I rushed outside not wanting to see her face. She might not know but I knew for sure that Cecilia suffered painfully..but she didn't need to know that.

\--

I barely made it to DADA as I rushed inside setting my books down beside Cho. She raised an eyebrow at me as I sat down.

"Sorry, hospital wing." I breathed out, motioning to my arm. Cho frowned about to open her mouth but the professor beat her to it.

"How many of you know of the Unforgivable Curses?" Everyone whispered as Professor Moody hobbled towards the chalkboard. He wrote Unforgivable Curses boldly as he turned back towards us. His estranged eye moving constantly until they landed on me.

"Miss Peterson, you should know. Your father forbade them from use. Unless you want to go to Azkaban with the Dementors." He cackled everyone looking a bit uneasy.

"Well, what are they?!" He barked as I frowned.

"The Unforgivable Curses consist of Cruciatus, Imperius, and the Killing Curse. Also known as Crucio, Imperio, and Avada Kedavra."

"It must be nice being a know-it-all, huh Miss Peterson?" His tongue licked over his lips quickly as I narrowed my eyes slightly. Only the Slytherins were laughing, except for one. Instead of laughing, Draco was watching me carefully.

"I'm sure you sorry lot haven't tried it and last class, a Gryffindor almost fainted." He turned his back to us writing down the curses and starting to pull out some jars. I heard a few students say that Neville Longbottom had been the victim in the last DADA class having been forced to watch Professor Moody torture a spider in front of him. Knowing full well that's how Neville's parents died.

"Well who would like to join me hm? Eh?" No one raised their hand as they all looked down at their books. Professor Moody scowled before pointing at Padma beckoning her forward.

"You, Padma was it? Come 'ere." I watched as Padma hesitated before slowly getting up and walking to the front of the classroom. My stomach dropped as I watched him pull out a bird.

"Do you know what Imperius means?" He asked her.

"I..I do. It means to takeover someone's mind."

"Good girl! But that's stupid because animals don't have minds. Now what does Crucio mean?" You could feel everyone stiffen in their seats as Padma glanced at us than back at the Professor.

"It means to torture." Moody nodded and pointed his wand at the bird.

"Crucio!" Instantly the bird screeched, it's body contorting in many ways, it's eyes looking like it was about to bulge out of its head. It's wings were bending and cracking in every way, his head cracking backwards. I watched as the whole class reacted. The Slytherins looked like they were about to throw up even Blaise and Draco went pale in the face. Cho was already sobbing, hiding her face in her hands and finally a scream from the back. I turned to see Luna being held by Viola trying to comfort her. Viola looked at me with terror in her eyes. This had to stop. Padma was shaking, her eyes glued on the poor animal.

"Professor.." I started but he cast me a glare. I gritted my teeth getting up quickly, my chair rattling to the ground. I swiftly walked up to them grabbing the professors hand and yanking it upwards. The bird settled, barely breathing as the room quieted down. I hadn't realized the tightness in my chest as Moody, shocked, glared at me. He yanked his arm from my hold looking as if he was going to aim his wand at me but instead aimed it at the bird.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light emitted and the bird died immediately. I could still hear Cho and the others crying as Padma staggered back only to fall.

"Padma!" I reached for her grabbing her just in time before she hit the ground. She was unconscious. I looked up at Moody, his eyes staring me down, his tongue once again licking against his lips.

"I will let this slide this time, Miss Peterson but I will not allow any students to disrupt the class ever again." He hobbled away taking a swig of his flask. I had to get Padma to the hospital wing. I tried standing but instead felt a brush of robes against me.

"Move." Draco has knelt down and picked up Padma easily in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at me as he turned around, walking out the door. Viola has already moved up to Cho comforting her as she took a quick glance my way. I nodded, thanking her as I walked after Draco. We were quiet on our way there as I opened the doors for them.

Madame Pomfrey looked at me before looking back down at the boy who was heaving into a bucket.

"Back so soon, Miss Peterson? I didn't think-" she stopped noticing Draco and an unconscious Padma.

"Oh dear."


	10. Good Luck Charm

Madame Pomfrey rushed us out of the Hospital Wing as soon as Draco had laid Padma down on the hospital cot. She kept on muttering something to herself about Moody and Longbottom. I guess this wasn't the first student that came in unconscious from Professor Moody's lectures. As the doors closed behind us, I glanced at them worry setting in.

"She's in good hands." I looked up at Draco seeing that he was eyeing me. Color was starting to return to his face obviously over the gruesome scene that happened in DADA. He looked away from me striding back towards the classroom. I caught up with him, my heels tapping quietly against the floor.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly holding my injured arm close to my body. He scoffed, not looking at me. Before we re-entered the classroom, he turned towards me and eyes narrowed.

"I only helped you because you were looking pathetic lifting her up with that kind of injury." His eyes moved towards my arm then back to my face. Since when had he noticed? He opened the doors, Professor Moody glancing at both of us and continuing on with his lecture about the Unforgivable Curses. I sat down slowly beside Cho as she gave me a weak smile. Her cheeks were puffy from the tears as I could tell everyone was on edge, worried that the Professor would pull something terrifying out.

An hour later, class was over. Everyone started to pack their things walking out as I grabbed my belongings.

"Peterson? A word." Professor Moody gruffly said hobbling over to his desk which was in the corner of the room. A chill ran down my spine as both Cho and Viola shot me a worried look. I waved my hand at them, giving them a small smile.

"I'll see you in Potions, yeah? Save me a spot." Viola nodded slowly walking out with Cho giving me one more look. Draco also shot a look back as the doors closed behind us. I walked up towards the front of the class, my eyes moving towards the dead bird that still sat at the front tables. Moody coughed, taking another swig of his flask. I scrunched my nose realizing that it smelled like very strong alcohol.

"Smart girl. Want some?" He held the flask out to me.

"No, thank you Professor. I'm underage."

"Are you now..Pity." He snarled, slamming the flask onto the table which made me flinch. He walked up towards me, eyeing my face.

"You have your father's eyes."

"As I've been told."

"And your mother's smart mouth." I clamped my mouth shut, narrowing my eyes as he turned his back towards me.

"I heard that you put your name in the Goblet. You are aware this is not some gold ribbon you can get easily right?" He was moving jars, undoubtedly getting ready for his next class.

"Yes, Professor. I'm-"

"Aware, blah blah blah. Such pish posh. You don't know what you're getting into. This isn't something that your daddy's money can get you out off. This is an oath." He snarled. I could feel my blood boil again as I clenched my books tighter to my stomach.

"I don't get by with my daddy's money, Professor. If you actually knew me, you would know that I work very hard for what I have." I stated coldly. He bellowed, snapping his head towards me.

"Right, right. You're just like that Potter boy. Playing as if you want to prove your worth when it's literally right in front of you! You could have all the fame, fortune, power.."

"Professor, I don't understand what you're talking about and I have Potions soon. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." I turned on my heel almost to the door when he bellowed after me.

"You're going to lose everything." I hesitated before finally pushing open the door and hurrying off to my next class. His words echoed through my mind as I arrived. What was he getting at? I saw Cho and Viola sitting near the middle as they waved me over. Cho visibly relaxed seeing me as she smiled.

"Are you okay? What did he want?" She asked.

"I should be asking you. You did far worse in DADA than I did." Cho shivered, casting her gaze downward into the concrete table.

"How could he do such a thing? It was an innocent bird."

"It's cause he's sick in the head, Cho. Take a good look at him! He's fucking mental." Viola stayed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Luna couldn't even walk after class. I'm surprised she even made it to Potions." I looked towards the back seeing Luna gazing at nothing as I turned back towards my friends.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows what he's teaching? Can't he get in trouble for showing us that?" Cho asked looking at both of us.

"Beats me. Dumbledore the one who brought him here so." We both shrugged, quieting as Snape opened the door.

"Turn to page 394...Now!" Cho gave us a small smile flipping through her book.

Who were we kidding? We were more afraid of Snape than Moody.

Afternoon classes dragged as we all decided to go eat dinner. Cho has been asked on a date with Cedric so she left us while Viola decided to do some laps to get ready for Quidditch. Which meant, I was alone again. I didn't mind though. I made my way to the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Only a few people were here, most at the room next door with the Goblet. Tomorrow, Dumbledore would announce who would be the chosen 4 after classes than the Tournament would start the next week. Owls started to fly through the large windows hovering over tables as they dropped letters and gifts. Hugo, my brown owl, flew right to me crashing into my chest. I giggled, petting his large head as he stumbled onto the table. He held a black envelope and a small box in his separate talons.

"Good boy." I said giving him a piece of my steak. He ate it hungrily deciding to perch himself right near my plate. I opened the letter seeing that it was from my father.

_Dear Nora,_

__

__

_Your mother and I heard that you placed your name in the Goblet. Your mother was not pleased and screamed for a few days however between you and I, I am very very proud of you. You are a very extraordinary and talented witch. You have overcome challenges and prevailed through them effortlessly. Sometimes I wonder if you are really my daughter which is silly but regardless I hope you prevail. Your mother and I will try to come to the Trials if you are chosen._

_P.S. Your mother and I picked out this bracelet for good luck. It's suppose to be charmed for protection as what the muggles say but who knows._

_P.P.S. You were suppose to receive a box of Turkish Delights but if you don't receive them well...Hugo ate them._

_Your Father._

I smiled at the letter folding it delicately and placing it back into the envelope. I took the box from Hugo eyeing him.

"You ate all of the delights didn't you?" He looked away knowing he was guilty as I laughed softly. I gasped seeing the bracelet. It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with 3 charms already on it. A silver raven, a beautiful sapphire stone with silver lining all around it, and finally a silver rose. I placed the bracelet on admiring the charms. I would have to send my parents a thank you gift in return.

"Everyone come quick! Some 2nd years have tried an aging potion to try their luck!" A student shouted from the doors. Most of the students, curious, got up and rushed out the door. I raised an eyebrow as I gave Hugo a peck on the head as he flew away. I gathered my things and followed the crowd.

The room was packed. Everyone was crowded around the goblet but at least 3 feet away.

"Well go on Kingsley! Take it!" I peered over a few shoulders to see 2 Gryffindors opening up a vial.

"This can't be good." I looked over to see Harry standing beside me. I nodded in agreement as we watched the two drink the vial.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No do you?"

"No do you?"

"Cmon already!" Someone shouted from the back. We watched as both of the boys grinned at each other than dropped their names into the goblet. It seemed fine as everyone cheered around them.

"No way.." Harry breathed out but instantly the blue flame sparked changing into a bright pink as it spat out their names sending the boys flying into the crowd. Harry pushed me out of the way just as they landed beside us sending the both of us to the ground. The boys got up rubbing their heads only to see each other had grown long white beards.

"What the?!" Everyone started laughing at them as they angrily ran off. The crowd started to disperse as I laughed quietly realizing that Harry and I were still in the ground. He was on top of me but was holding himself up with his hands. His cheeks flushed a deep red realizing how close we were.

"I'm so so so so sorry, Nora!" He got up quickly clearing his throat as he helped me up. I smiled, shaking my head.

"It's okay. Thank you for saving me." It was quiet between us for a few seconds as Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet.

"Well, um, I'll get going yeah? Yeah. See you tomorrow!" He basically ran away from me. I smiled after him watching him disappear behind a corner.


	11. The Chosen 4

The next day went by fairly fast only due to the fact that we didn't have DADA. Cho was getting more and more nervous as dinner rolled around.

"Will you stop shaking your knee, Cho? I can't even eat my dinner in peace without the table moving every second!" Viola snapped, sharing a look with Cho.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so nervous! What if all of my friends get chosen, I can't cheer for just one!" I smiled at her seeing her cheeks flush with color. Poor, naive Cho. Viola didn't say anything but continued to eat her dinner grumpily. The Goblet had already been moved to the front and center of the Great Hall as everyone waited in anticipation. We all turned as Headmaster Dumbledore made his way towards the Goblet.

"Now if I call your name, you will come to the front and stand by me." He reached his hand towards the flames as it started to flicker a bright yellow color as a burnt paper flew out. He caught it blowing out the remaining flames. He opened it carefully as he raised it slightly.

"Representing Hufflepuff...Cedric Diggory!" Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff Table as I felt Cho stiffen beside me. Cedric was all smiles as he bounded up to Dumbledore shaking his hand and proudly taking his place beside him. He looked over towards us as Viola and I both gave him a thumbs up and Cho smiled weakly. The flames changed to a dark red spitting out another paper that Dumbledore caught. His eyebrows furrowed a bit reading it.

"Representing Gryffindor...Harry Potter!" Shouts and cheers echoed from the Gryffindor House as I saw Ron pushing Harry up to the front.

"Merlin, they're so loud." Someone said as we all agreed with them. Dumbledore and Harry shared a look as he took his place beside Cedric.

"He's so tiny compared to him, look at that height difference!" Viola hissed at me, rolling my eyes.

"Representing Slytherin...Draco Malfoy!" More cheers erupted as I clapped slowly for Draco. He had the largest smirk on his face as he gracefully walked up to Dumbledore shaking his hand and standing on the other side of him. His eyes drifted towards mine, his smirk widening.

The flames changed to a radiant purple as it shot out its last name. Dumbledore caught it, eyeing our table quickly.

"And finally. Representing Ravenclaw," Cho closed her eyes. Viola crossed her fingers. I held my breath, "Nora Peterson!" Cheers, once again, erupted from all Houses except for Slytherin. I gawked at hearing my name called as I looked at Dumbledore. There was no way.

"Go, Nora!" Viola shouted at me, a smile on her lips. Cho was already trying hard to fight back tears as I slowly made my way up to the front. I smiled at my fellow Housemates seeing Cedric and Harry also clapping for me. Draco was also clapping but in a slow, tantalizing way as I stood beside him.

"The tournament officially starts next week! Lets all welcome our 4 representatives of the 322nd Hogwarts House Tournament!"

All of the students and teachers were clapping for us. I clenched my arm closer to my body. Draco moved slightly to whisper into my ear.

"You will fall, princess."

I shot him a glare, while he gave me a sly smile as Dumbledore excused everyone.

"Cedric, Harry, Draco, Nora. Please follow me." We all followed after Dumbledore to where the teachers were everyone smiling at us except for Snape and Moody. Moody was starring at Harry with the weirdest expression before snapping his gaze towards me. Dumbledore cleared his throat handing us different colored parchments.

"Your hint for your first trial. You will all meet us at the Quidditch Pitch 8 AM sharp. Tardiness is unacceptable as that will lead to immediate dismissal of the tournament. Is that clear?" We all nodded in agreement. "Good, now I remind you. These trials are not for the faint of heart. You will be tested physically and mentally during these times. Only the strongest one shall prevail, yes?" We all nodded again, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"You're all excused. Best of luck." I could barely walk as the 4 of us made our way out of the Great Hall. Draco sauntered off, Harry glaring at him as he left.

"What a prick." Cedric nodded in agreement as I gave them a weak smile.

"I'm going to go. Congratulations."

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry also stopped looking at me.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed that's all. See you." I waved at them quickly walking away. I ended up in the courtyard, the moon starting to shine through the clouds. I coughed, gasping for air. One hand was steadying me against the large Oak tree while another one covered my mouth. I pulled my hand away revealing blood. I reached into my pocket with my clean hand, fishing out my father's handkerchief. I cleaned up sighing as I sat on the bench nearby. The pulsating pressure and pain in my arm seared up as I winced a bit. Just my luck. I sat there for a bit longer before realizing how late it was. I tiredly made my way to the Ravenclaw Tower not noticing the figure who was watching my every move. The figure moved away quickly disappearing into the shadows, the moonlight shining on their white hair. 

**a/n: sorry for the short chapter! Since the last chapter was pretty long thought I'd make this one super short <3 <3 **


	12. Alchemy

"Congratulations Nora!" "Fight fight Ravenclaw, fight fight!" The chants hadn't stopped all morning, Viola almost always the instigator. The common room was bustling with commotion and it seemed like most of the Ravenclaw house had congratulated her on being chosen.

Cho giggled watching me eat my eggs. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who knew you could get even more popular, Nora?"

"Oh please Cho." I scoffed, a playful smile on my lips. She noticed my bracelet as she gently touched the charms. "A gift from my parents."

"Oh, I've heard of these! Muggles call them charm bracelets. You can add more charms as you go on." Cho stated proudly. I grinned at her hearing a heavy sigh leave Viola. We both looked at her as she was heavily staring down into the faded parchment.

"What does this even mean?! Those who seek a twisted view will be met with a hideous hue? Heads of many, tails a plenty. Body of the one true?? HUUUH?" Viola exclaimed loudly, a few students around us giving her an annoyed look. Viola had been studying the hint for about 30 minutes giving it a frustrated grunt sliding it back over to me.

"I know we're Ravenclaws but cmon!"

"Heads of many? Do you think he means that dog that Hagrid has?" Cho asked, tapping her finger to her lips. I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Fluffy? No, I think Dumbledore made him give it away in our 2nd year after what happened to Harry." We stayed quiet not noticing that Cedric had snuck up on Cho from behind, tickling her sides. She squealed, making us all jump as Cedric laughed smiling at us.

"Good morning." He said, giving a peck on Cho' cheeks. Cho flushed a deep color as he scooted in beside her.

"Have you figured out your riddle?" I shook my head as he took out his parchment.

"I think I'm fighting Siamese Pythons." Viola's eyes widened, almost spitting out her cereal.

"What?! Those things went extinct ages ago! There's no way." Siamese Pythons were all known for their abnormally large bodies. About the size of an elephant, it wielded two heads. One bite from them and it's instant death. Cho's eyes widened in fear, looking up at Cedric. He smiled, nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

"I'll be fine! Plus I already know a few tricks up my sleeve. Oh, Flitwick wanted me to remind you that we can't use our wands."

"You're going to get hurt, Cedric!" Cho exclaimed. He shook his head, winking at her.

"Have a little faith in me, love! I got it under control. We should get going though. Transfiguration yeah?" We all nodded, gathering our things. I felt a gaze on me as I looked up seeing Draco quietly eating breakfast by himself. For the first time, he didn't look at me with absolute disgust or hatred. This was more like a curious stare. I frowned slightly, following after my friends.

Harry has found out that he was going to fight a Dragon, courtesy of Hagrid. My pride hurt slightly that I still had no idea what I was going up against. McGonagall had paired us up, leaving me to work with a very shy Hufflepuff by the name of Roderick. He had dark freckles all over his face, unkempt brown hair, and bad acne. I had seen him get bullied by the Slytherins a few times in the hallways before.

"C...congrats Nora. I'm sure you've heard that a lot though." He mumbled. I smiled over towards him, him immediately turning his head away from me.

"It's alright, I hadn't heard it from you so thank you." He slowly looked at me, a slight smile on his face. He cleared his throat, looking down at the questions in the Transfiguration book. We had been talking about changing porcupines into pin cushions, a pretty simple task to do until you ended up making the pin cushion have a head or worse a pin needle as a body. Roderick moved his things a bit, a book catching my eye.

"Oh you're taking Ancient Runes this year? That's an advanced course for our year." I said pointing to the dark book that held a red Alchemy sign on it. He flashed me a proud smile, one that I thought he might've never had.

"Professor Moody gave it to me. It's just for some light reading."

"Moody gave it to you? Who knew he had a kind bone in his body." We both laughed as he traced a finger on the book.

"Yeah..I wonder too but it helps me stay out of the Slytherins way.. Some of the stuff in here is actually very fascinating."

"Do you mind?" I asked, politely. He smiled pushing it towards me. Ancient Runes wasn't a class until your 6th year so it was odd that Moody would give a 4th year a book. I flipped through the pages, each one having a large black rune on it than a large description of what it meant, how to use it, and how to create it. I was about to close it when I saw something. An alchemy circle with what appeared to have notations of 3 different heads, bodies, feet, and tails all lined up in the circle.

"Oh. That's a really bad one. That's called a human or beast transmutation circle. You take body parts and it's supposed to produce a beast with different heads, bodies, and tails. Sometimes, it goes wrong so there will be multiple, like this one." He pointed towards the illustration in the corner. It was a lion's body with a snake and human head, a dragon's tail, and wings like an eagle. I grimaced at it.

"I've heard.." he looked up carefully around us then whispered to me, "that You-Know-Who used to do human transmog so beasts could speak." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you find that out?"

"Moody told me." He smiled going back to work on the Transfiguration homework. I read the description for a bit until it finally hit me. Beast Transmutation was a dark art, one that alchemists had tried to perfect but it ended up in a twisted perspective. Almost always the end result had multiple heads and tails but one body.

"I'm fighting a Chimera."

\--

"What do you mean a Chimera? Those things don't exist and you know good as hell that Dumbledore isn't going to produce one out of thin air." Viola huffed out as we followed her to the courtyard. She threw her belongings onto the stone bench plopping herself down on the grass.

"Maybe Dumbledore won't do it? It is ancient dark magic." Cho said softly sitting down on the bench.

"Nicholas Flammel was the last known Alchemist but he passed away a few years ago. Didn't he have an apprentice?" I asked, taking a seat beside Cho. She flipped through her history book as she quickly scanned the pages. She pointed to the name.

"Ah! Here. Juliana Flammel was taken under the wing of Nicholas Flammel at the young age of 5. Following in his footsteps, Juliana decided to change her name the man she respected and adored...Maybe she will do it."

"That's highly doubtful. That's dark magic you're talking about. There's no way she would try to risk her sanity for Hogwarts...right?" Viola asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Nicholas did make the Philosophers Stone which was most powerful stone in the world so I wouldn't put it past her if she did do it." We were all quiet before we heard a commotion behind us. Draco and Harry were getting into it again. Draco pushed him which made Harry push him back. Draco started to pull his wand out when Professor Moody hobbled towards them.

"Uh oh.." Cho breathed, obviously still not over the traumatic experience with the Professor. The Professor said something to Harry than starred hard at Draco. He flicked his wand at him, turning him into a...ferret?

"Oh my god!" Viola exclaimed, bursting into hysterics. Cho was also stifling a laugh as Moody levitated him up and down with his hand, flailing Draco's body in the air. Everyone was laughing except for the Slytherins until McGonagall came rushing out.

"Alistar Moody! You change Malfoy back this instant! Need I remind you that we do NOT turn students into animals?!" Her shrill voice pierced throughout the courtyard. He glared at her, flicking his wand back at Malfoy, who turned back into his normal self, looking disoriented against the ground. Moody grabbed Harry by the robe, dragging him away. Everyone was still laughing at him as I sighed slightly. 

"I'll be right back." I muttered to my friends. I got up, walking toward Malfoy ignoring the calls from Cho or Viola. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were hovering over Draco asking if he was okay. Pansy glanced up seeing me walk over as she shot me a glare.

"What? You come to laugh at my Dracy?" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dracy? What?" I held back a snort obviously infuriating Pansy as I stepped up to her. I was a bit taller than her making her take a step back. I glanced down at Draco seeing a snarl on his lips but he was holding his head, his eyes closed. I knelt down, placing a hand on his arm. Pansy let in a sharp inhale.

"You okay Malfoy?"

"Piss off Peterson." He slurred, opening one eye to glare at me. I chuckled, placing my hand under his elbow.

"Come on. We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey. You're probably disoriented." I helped him up with no snide remark as Cho ran up to me, shrinking away from the glares from the Slytherins.

"Here, Nora." She handed me my bag which I thanked her for. "I'll see you at lunch, eh?" She smiled running back over to Viola who was looking at me curiously. I swung my bag over my shoulder, helping Draco still as I led him to the Hospital Wing.

"Wait till my father hears about this.." he muttered, wincing at the visible pain.

"If you would stop grumbling, maybe you wouldn't be in pain anymore." I stiffly said, glancing down at him.

"Let me go!" He angrily said, yanking his elbow away from me but instead teetering to the side. I grabbed his hand pulling him back. His hand was so cold that I immediately released it. We stood there, silent, until I cleared my throat.

"Look you helped me, so let me help you." He was shooting me daggers but mumbled out a response as I noticed the pale flush against his cheeks. I rested my hand under his elbow again as we finally arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I saw the nurse look up at me with curious eyes. She was hunched over a girl who had warts all over her face. "Um, Professor Moody turned Draco into a ferret and uh tossed him around a good times. I think he's going to be sick." Pomfrey sighed motioning to the free bed as I helped Draco lay down. He groaned covering his mouth, his face turning paler.

"Draco, just don't- " I started out but it was too late. He turned off of the bed, retching right onto my shoes.


	13. Ron

I wasn't mad at Draco but more so annoyed that everyone had found out so quickly about what happened. Draco was still in the Hospital Wing but that didn't stop from students making fun of him.

"Hey Nora! Now you've got Slytherin scum on your shoes, you should burn them!" Two older Gryffindor said to me but quieted as I shot them a cold stare. They mumbled an apology, hurrying away. I did have to throw away my good boots but it didn't matter. Cho graciously brought my other pair of boots before lunch as we walked together to the Great Hall.

"Is Draco going to be okay?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey gave him some vile looking liquid so I think he'll be okay in no time." She nodded as we made our way into the Great Hall. I frowned as I saw Draco standing near the doors, a visibly annoyed look on his face. It obviously didn't take him too long to recover.

"Nora, watch out! He might throw up again on your new shoes!"

"Hey Malfoy. Don't be such a baby, eh?" I grimaced at the comments being thrown at him but Draco didn't seem to mind, silencing them with a death glare. He finally saw me, stalking his way towards me.

"I didn't need your help." He seethed, his eyes darkening with each glare he shot off towards different students.

"Yes you did Draco. You couldn't even walk straight." I said, frowning.

"I said I didn't need your help! I'm not some fragile boy that needs help all the time!" Cho winced, taking a step behind me away from his glaring gaze.

"Is it so hard to just say thank you for once? Fucks sake, Draco." I sighed, pulling Cho with me as we made our way to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone had watched our interaction quietly going back to eating. I sat down, shooting a look at Draco seeing a mixture of confusion then anger fly across his face as he angrily stomped out of the Hall.

"Was he going to puke again?" Viola teased as I shot her a look. She put her hands up in apology turning back towards her Herbology book. I quietly ate my lunch, trying to figure out the best options of fighting a Chimera without the use of a wand. I should ask father. I pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Father,_

_Unfortunately, the Turkish Delights didn't make their way to me but I'm sure they were tasty as Hugo had bits all over him. I love the bracelet. I will cherish it forever._

_I'm sure you heard that I was chosen as the Ravenclaw representative. Is it bad that I'm already feeling nervous and scared? I wasn't prepared for this coming into the year. But hopefully I won't disappoint you and mother. If you're free, please try to come watch. I'll feel better knowing you'll be there._

_I found out my first Trial. I'm fighting a Chimera without the use of a wand. Any advice or tricks would be helpful. This seemed like something up your alley._

_P.S. if you do come, please bring me another box of Turkish Delights. If they don't make it here, I'm going to assume you ate them and I'll tell mother._

_Forever your daughter,_

_Nora_

I sighed the letter quickly pushing it into a pale blue envelope. I said my goodbyes to Cho and Viola as I made my way to the Owlery. I took up the spiraling staircase and entered into the dim top part of the tower. Multiple owls were nesting, squawking as I moved past them. I found Hugo, sleeping, but he opened his big blue eyes forcing a "Hoo" out. I smiled scratching underneath his chin which he adored. I handed the letter to him as he took it with his beak.

"Take this to father, please? Be safe out there." Hugo flapped his large wings as he took off through the large windows.

"Oh, Nora. I wasn't expecting anyone here." I looked over to see Ron standing awkwardly in the doorway. I smiled at him looking back towards Hugo's retreating body.

"Had to get some advice on the first trial."

"Oh you found out what you're going against?" He walked up to me petting his owl. It was a dark feathered one who looked like no one had groomed him in ages. Ron tied a piece of parchment to its claw as it flew away.

"Yeah, I think so. A Chimera." Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he thought hard.

"What's a Chimera?" I laughed as I walked past him, giggling more at his flushed face.

"To be fair, I'm not even sure myself. I have to go though. I'll see you around, Ron." I walked past him stopping as he called my name.

"Uh, Nora! D-do you um..." I turned around watching as he rubbed the back of his neck giving me a slight smile. "I'm ..going to Hogsmead this weekend and you know before your Trial and everything in case you die or something. I MEAN not that you will I just mean like.." his cheeks were a bright red as I have him a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Um. I'd like to know if you would want to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend. For like..a date or something?" I raised an eyebrow, my mouth slightly opening in shock. He must've noticed my hesitation as he just laughed walking towards me.

"It's okay! No biggie. I'm a Weasley and you're a Peterson. I know." He walked past and I gently grabbed his arm. He turned out looking down at my hand then up to me. I smiled slightly.

"I'd love too. I have some business in Hogsmead anyway."

The biggest smile spread on his face.

"Okay! Cool. Yeah. So I'll meet you in front. Like 10? Cool. I'll see you!" He ran down the stairs, wincing as I heard him tumble down the last few stairs. "I'm fine!!" I heard him shout up before speeding away. I smiled to myself fidgeting with the charm bracelet on my wrist. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.


	14. The Herbal Shop

The week flew by as finally the weekend was here. Cho and Viola were furious that I hadn't told them about my date with Ron. They had to find out through some first years.

"I still don't get it. You don't like him like that but yet you said yes to a date?" Cho asked sitting on my bed. I sighed, brushing my hair letting it fall to the small of my back. I placed a sapphire pin pulling a few strands of white hair back.

"I already had to go to Hogsmead this weekend so it would be weird if I told him no and still went right?"

"For a smart person, you are horribly inept to this." Viola snorted, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. I frowned at her from my mirror, placing my wand in my boot. I took a look in the mirror and approved at my appearance. I decided to go with some dark jeans, a white blouse that fell off both my shoulders, two white strings holding it behind my neck, and my knee high black boots. The sleeves stopped just above my elbows, exposing my bandages. I clasped on my charm bracelet looking back at Viola.

"You sure you don't want to go with us?" Viola snorted, a smirk on her lips.

"I actually have a legitimate date today too." Cho and I gasped looking at her with big eyes.

"With who?!"

"Viola!" Cho yelled hitting her friend in the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay okay! I asked Rachel to come with me to Hogsmead as well." I smiled approvingly. Rachel was the Hufflepuff seeker. Her and Viola bonded over Quidditch but I never thought it would go any farther than that.

"It's just a test run! We'll see." We all giggled walking out of my bedroom as we made for the courtyard. Ron, Cedric, and Harry were waiting for us deep in conversation. Ron looked over, another blush creeping onto his face as he smiled at me.

"Hey, Nora."

"Hi Ron." Cedric had taken Cho into his arms leaving Harry and Viola awkwardly looking at each other. I smiled over at Harry who returned it obviously happy for his friend but seemingly uncomfortable.

"Are you coming with us as well, Harry?"

"Um, yeah if you don't mind." I shook my head glancing at Ron who seemed a bit relieved. Viola had spotted Rachel across the courtyard as she hastily said her goodbyes and rushed over to her. We started to take our leave before I felt a hand pull me back by my wrist. I spun around seeing Blaise snickering at me. Flint and Christopher Parkinson we're behind him as well.

"Well, well. It's true. I didn't believe that you would stoop so slow to date a Weasley, Nora." I opened my mouth to say something but Ron had beat me to it.

"What did you just say? And let go of her, Zabini." Ron roughly grabbed his hand yanking it away from mine. Blaise laughed, glaring at Ron.

"I needed to see it for my own eyes. I guess the tale was true! The princess and her toad." Ron's nostrils flared as he took a step forward but I beat him to it this time. I quickly slapped Blaise, the sound lingering in the courtyard. Everyone who was watching gasped as I took a menacing step towards Blaise. He was holding his cheek, shock all over his face.

"I've had enough of listening to your dog shit, Zabini. Say one more thing and I will personally send your mother to Azkaban." I coldly started. Blaise's eyes flared up, his teeth gritted as he towered over me.

"You leave her alone!" He raised a hand towards me, my eyes slightly widening. Ron, Harry, and Cedric both came forward to stop him but someone else had come first. I looked behind him to see Draco glaring at Zabini's head, his large hand holding back his wrist. He yanked it back, pinning it against his back as Zabini yelped. Draco pushed him down to the ground, stamping his foot down on his back.

"Grovel, you fucking mutt." Everyone was whispering as slowly Draco looked at me. He wasn't furious but instead intrigued. He gave me a smirk, it quickly fading when Ron grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, never taking his eyes off of Draco.

"I'm fine, let's just go." I pushed Ron a bit, smiling up at him. Cedric and Cho led the way as I paused looking back at Draco. He still had his foot against Blaise but still had his eyes on me. I smiled a thank you, turning away not noticing the sad look that had washed across his face.

We finally made it to Hogsmead, the small town already bustling with families and children. Harry needed to stop somewhere as Ron smiled sheepishly at me.

"You really gave it to him back there." I laughed, shaking my head.

"He had it coming. Who does he think he is saying those things?" Cedric replied darkly. Cho quietly nodded glancing at me. I rubbed my hand, the stinging sensation still there from the slap.

"Do you mind if we stop by the herbal shop? Need to get something for the Trial." Ron nodded following me closely as Cho and Cedric walked to a nearby clothing store. I opened the door, the bell over the door welcoming our arrival. The small home like store smelled like fresh eucalyptus. Plants were situated in every available space there was except for the floor while a bubbling cauldron was stirring itself in the small corner.

"I'll be with you shortly!" A small voice rang out from the back. Ron's eyes widened as he walked towards a seemingly sleepy plant. He poked at it as I watched him.

"I wouldn't touch that if-" the plant snapped at Ron making him jump, "if I were you.." I said both of us ending up laughing. I pulled out the letter that I had received back from father.

Nora,

Congratulations!! Your mother cried but I drank a whole bottle of Fire Whisky in your honor. I know you'll make us proud, you always do. Your mother is terrified of coming but I'm sure I can coax her one way or another.

We will be there.

Now for a Chimera, you need to understand that they all move as separate entities. So be careful of every part of the specimen. But you know how to use magic without the use of a wand right? I taught you how. Use that. Also, I requested Aubria Finch to help you. She's a herbal master in Hogsmead. Tell her Your name and she'll help.

Good luck my sweet.

Father

A small lady appeared from behind the corner, her grey hair tucked into a bun on top of her head her much large glasses sliding down her frail nose. She gave us a wide smile beckoning is closer.

"How can I help you students?"

"I'm Nora Peterson, Ms. Finch. My father sent me down here for some herbs?"

"Ah yes! Spitting image of your father I must say. I should've known better. You know your father always came to my shops when he was younger. Always poking at the plants like how your friend is doing." Ron stopped, blushing as he let out an awkward chuckle.

"Hmmm, your father mentioned an interesting herbal mix that I've only made once. But I have it ready for you. Make sure you eat before you take this," she handed me small pouch, "It'll make you feel less nauseous. You'll need to make sure you burn through it though. After 10 minutes, the effects will wear off and you'll be very tired." I nodded my thanks holding the pouch carefully.

"How much do I owe you Ms. Finch?"

"Oh heavens, dear, absolutely nothing! Your father has helped my little shop tremendously, always bringing in his Aurors so don't worry. Just make sure to come say hi." I opened my mouth to argue but she was already pushing Ron and I out the door. She was strong for such an elderly witch. She gave us a small smile shutting the door behind her.

"Well that was interesting. What did you get?" Ron pointed towards the pouch. I smiled slightly.

"It's a secret." Giggling as I ran ahead of Ron, hearing him run after me. 

We met up with everyone at the Three Broomsticks. We slid into a corner booth, Cedric offering to buy us all Butterbeer as he left. Cho and Harry sat awkwardly beside each other as I stifled in a laugh. Ron must've also noticed as he hit Harry's arm.

"So Cho, um. You and Cedric eh?" Ron groaned, placing his head in his hands. Cho blushed, looking at me for reassurance but I had turned away, a smile on my lips.

"Uh..yeah..since last semester.."

"Oh..that's um great! He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he is." It was uncomfortably quiet again as we all relaxed as soon as Cedric showed back up. We were all chatting a bit about the Tournament when Cho motioned to me to look behind her. I looked past her seeing Ryan, the other Ravenclaw Prefect, sitting with Hermione Granger at another table. I glanced at Ron, who had clearly seen them, as he gripped his mug tighter. Ah, so this was what was going on.

"So, what's going on between you and Hermione, Ron?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. Harry looked uncomfortably at Ron who snorted, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He slowly peeled his eyes off of her, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on my lips. He sighed, slouching in his seat.

"I thought maybe if I asked you out, she would get jealous and you know tell me how she feels and stuff." All of us looked at each other quickly before Cho giggled.

"Ron, that's definitely not how girls function." I nodded in agreement. Cedric glanced behind him than back at Ron.

"Hate to break it to you, mate but you might've made it worse." We all looked over, to Ron's dismay, seeing Ryan leaning in to kiss Hermione who accepted it.


	15. The First Trial

Monday arrived quickly. The day of the first Trial. I had woken up earlier, much earlier than everyone else as I made my way down to the kitchen. As a Prefect, we had 24/7 access to the kitchen. I wore the uniform given to me by Professor Flitwick. Tight black leggings that disappeared into my black knee high boots that were tied tightly around to insure security. A black long sleeve lined with a dark blue stitching, the neck hole low and open but held together by golden strings. I tightened the Ravenclaw jacket it fitting like a bomber jacket, the crest of Ravenclaw on the back. I had pulled my hair up into a high ponytail making sure no strands were out as I entered into the kitchen. The smell of morning breakfast wafted into my nostrils as I smiled slightly. A few elves were running around making sure everything was perfect but most of the cooking was being done by magic.

"Ah, Miss Peterson has come to eat breakfast early this morning?" I looked down seeing an elf with a chefs outfit on. I smiled, nodding down at him.

"Can I just get some toast, eggs, and a waffle. Oh and some English tea would be fantastic."

"Of course! Please wait at that table with Mr. Malfoy." I turned around to see Draco sipping on some coffee in the corner, his back to me. He was also wearing his uniform, his muscles being defined by the tight black shirt. I walked over to him as he peered up at me over his cup.

"Good morning, Malfoy." I said, sliding onto the bench.

"Hello, Nora." I glanced at him, a small smile on my lips. This might've been the first time he had called me by my actual name. He had already finished his breakfast, his eyes studying me. I was watching the elves turning my gaze slowly at him.

"You figure out what your trial is?" He snorted, sitting his cup down as it magically refilled.

"I would hardly call it a Trial. Its a hippogriff." I giggled which made him narrow his eyes at me.

"If I remember, you almost lost your arm to one last year." I said between laughs. An elf dropped off my food as I smiled, thanking him.

"Piss off Peterson." I giggled again, noticing the end of his lips also curving into a smile. Draco and I chatted for a little, bits and pieces there, until he stood up to leave. I'd be lying if I said I was a bit disappointed but I couldn't show him that. He had stayed with me for much longer than he usually did. I pushed my finished plate away, taking a sip of the still hot tea. I pulled out the pouch opening it and getting a whiff of a heavy odor of orange, cinnamon, lavender, and...wet sock? This is why Ms. Finch said to eat something before. I dumped the herbs into my tea watching as the leaves all disappeared turning the tea from its rich brown color to a dark purple. It didn't smell bad as I sipped on the tea, finishing it in minutes.

I could hear the rumble of footsteps above me, noticing that students were starting to come down for breakfast. I quickly thanked the elves and made my way to the Quidditch pitch. It laid below me as I gazed down at it. My breath hitched as I heard a mighty dragon roar, knowing for sure that it was Harry's task.

"Nervous Miss Peterson?" I looked beside me to see Professor Moody looking at me. I stiffened slightly, looking back out to the pitch.

"I'd be lying if I said no." He chuckled darkly walking past me. He turned slightly back at me tapping his stopwatch.

"Times ticking away, Miss Peterson. I hope you're able to defeat it within your time." I crinkled my nose at his retreating figure as I followed suit. I had left a note on Cho's night stand hoping she would read it and help me out. I walked into a nearby tent that Moody had disappeared into showing that it was more of a waiting room. Harry was pacing in the corner, Cedric was reading in another corner, while Draco yawned looking as if he was going to pass out.

"Would you be still and take a seat, Potter? Merlin, you're giving me a headache." Draco snapped, Harry narrowing his eyes at him.

"Good morning." I stated, everyone looking at me. I smiled taking my seat in the free corner, Cedric smiling brightly at me. Draco sneered my way, turning away. He was back to being his normal self. Dumbledore walked in with a few people behind him. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and a wide eyed blonde lady. A quill and parchment were levitating behind her scribbling something down as a man with a camera appeared behind her. Dumbledore beckoned us towards him, each House Teacher standing beside their student. Flitwick gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. Dumbledore cleared his throat pulling out an ember colored bag.

"Friends, welcome. I'd like to introduce you to Rita Skeeter, an editor for The Daily Prophet. She will be documenting our tournament." We all looked towards the lady, a sly smile on her red lips. Her name sounded vaguely familiar. I think she was the writer that my mother would read a lot. We turned back towards Dumbledore who opened the bag.

"Now I will reveal in what order you will be going in," he rummaged through the bag as he held out a miniature moving Hippogriff. "Mr. Malfoy, the hippogriff." He placed it in Draco's hands, a smirk on his lips. Snape looked approvingly at it.

"Cedric Diggory, the Siamese Pythons." He placed the moving snakes onto his hand which hissed at him. Professor Sprout looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Harry Potter, the Hungarian Horntail." We heard another roar shaking the tent as Harry looked at McGonagall with wide eyes.

"And finally, Nora Peterson. The Chimera." Dumbledore eyed me carefully placing the specimen in my hand. I inwardly cringed looking at the terrible thing. It had the body of a man but it's legs were those of a dragon, a tail of a horse, and three heads. A snake, a lion, and lastly a blank human head on a giraffe's neck. Everyone's eyes widened seeing my Trial as I gave them a slight smile, trying to assure myself that I was going to be okay.

"The Tournament will begin shortly so stay here until you are called." Draco walked back to his corner giving me a side glance before sitting down. The professors all walked out with Dumbledore as Rita stayed by the door talking hushly to her photographer. Harry and Cedric stayed with me eyeing the thing in my hand.

"That thing is terrifying. How are you going to manage?" I smiled weakly at Cedric.

"I don't know but I'll only have 10 minutes to do it."

"10 minutes?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. He winced as the small dragon let out some fire.

"I'll be fine." I said quietly, the human head staring blankly up at me.

"How's your arm?" I shook my head, smiling back at Cedric. Harry had gone over to the side of the tent pushing his ear up against it.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry too much Cedric." He frowned a bit.

"I told Cho you would make it out so you can't break my promise." I laughed, smiling at the thought of seeing Cho's terrified face begging Cedric.

"She's such..." I sighed. "I'll be fine." Flashes were going off as Rita and the photographer were by Harry. Hermione had appeared from behind the tent hugging him tightly and now they had a photo of it.

"Ah so this is your girlfriend then hm? How do you feel knowing he might be eaten alive by a dragon?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rita ignored it, speaking to her quill which wrote down something furiously.

"Leave it to Potter to date his best friends girlfriend. Sick." Draco spat, Harry and Hermione glaring at him.

"Oh best friend you say? What else do you know?" Rita walked over to Draco sitting beside him as she batted her eyelashes at him. He moved away from her, a disgusted look on his face. The opening to the tent opened revealing my father. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie as he looked around the tent. His eyes landed on me as I ran up to him.

"Father!"

"Nora! I wanted to wish you luck." He gave me a large hug kissing the top of my head. I blushed, glancing behind me to see everyone looking at me.

"I'm glad you could make it." I whispered. He smiled, winking at me. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides Amos is here to cheer on his son." My father waved at Cedric who returned with a smile.

"Now let me see this." I peered down at my hand as I held up the Chimera. He looked almost as disgusted as I was.

"Ugly thing, isn't it? Did you take your medicine?" I nodded as he took the Chimera from my hold. He crushed it in his black gloves hands as I starred at him in shock. It let out a squeal before dissipating into little sand pieces. He brushed his hands and placed his hands on my shoulders. His violet eyes pierced into me as he whispered quietly.

"Remember, the medicine will only start working once you've shed blood, understand? A blood oath, we Peterson's take, yes? You know what needs to be done. We do not grovel at the feet to anyone. We are the ones to reign. Do you understand, Nora?" I nodded slowly, fear creeping in my body. He pulled away smiling as if nothing happened. He patted my shoulders again turning back towards the entrance.

"Your mother and I will be waiting for you. Love you, my little raven."

The tent flapped shut, a chill running down my spine.


	16. The Chimera

**a/n: the following chapter depicts violence and blood. please read at your discretion!!**

The Tournament started, a loud roar of cheers and claps echoing throughout the stadium. Everyone was quiet in the waiting room, the only noises of all of our heavy breathing. A loud beating of wings and the sound of gravel crunching silenced everyone. The wind of the wings blew open the tent flaps as I gasped, seeing a large talon on a stone nearby. Draco slowly stood up making his way to the exit as he looked visibly scared. He shook his head, frowning as he pulled open the flap. The crowd cheered seeing Draco.

"Be safe, Draco." I smiled slightly at him. He looked at me, determination in his eyes as he nodded curtly. He disappeared officially starting the tournament. For a few minutes it was quiet than we all heard it. A large shriek and the beating of wings. I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing as the cheers and roses of the crowd thudded deep within me. After a grueling 15 minutes, the noises stopped. I opened my eyes as Cedric stood up. Cheers erupted from the stadium, obviously meaning that Draco had passed. I let out a sigh of relief, my heart thumping inside.

"See you on the other side, Nora." Cedric said smiling brightly at me. I nodded watching him too disappear outside. The same thing happened but this time it took Cedric 20 minutes to finish. Harry looked at me fear in his eyes as I smiled at him.

"Good luck, Harry."

"You as well, Nora." Harry disappeared leaving me alone. The loud roar of the dragon rattled my bones as I could hear it straining against the steel collar. The sounds of crunching metal and stones silenced the crowd as everyone gasped. I quickly ran to the exit starring outside seeing Harry had gotten a hold of a broom and was flying away, the dragon following it.

Harry took the longest. 1 hour exactly. It was dead silent for most of it but then cheers started to echo through the stadium as I stood up slowly. Harry has succeeded. The chanting of Ravenclaw began as I slowly walked outside of the tent and onto the pitch. The usual grass had been modified now to where large and small boulders of stone were everywhere making it difficult to walk on.

"Fight, fight Ravenclaw! Fight, fight Ravenclaw! Fight, fight Ravenclaw!"

"You got this Nora!"

"Show everyone how it's done!"

"Nora!" I heard someone scream loudly near me. I looked to my side seeing Cho and Viola waving at me frantically. Cho pointed behind her as I smiled widely. A mystical clock was in the air, 10 minutes waiting to start. I nodded towards her as she flicked her wand at it making it start. Beside her, my parents sat. A smile was on my father's face while my mother looked grim. I raised my hand to my mouth, biting my palm, the meatier part by my thumb. I winced at the pain, letting go and seeing droplets of blood fall down onto the rocks below me. Instantly, I felt the medicine run through my blood. It pulsated deep within me as I slowly let in a breath. It felt like a deep fire was starting in my stomach that rose through my veins. It was quiet, the slight wind picking up as it blew my ponytail a bit. I felt it before I saw it. Someone screamed as it landed in front of me. It was huge. It towered over me casting a large shadow over me. It looked to be the size of a full grown dragon. It's dragon claws crunched the stones below it, all 3 heads bellowing a screech except for the human head. Grey hair covered its face as the snake and lion's head peered down at me. The tail flicked wildly thrashing around. The crowd were in shock at the disgusting creature. I stood, my body completely taken by fear, as the lion bent his head down opening his jaw wide.

"Nora!" I heard a shout. I shook my head immediately moving to the side, barely dodging the large mouth. I quickly scrambled up to the top of the boulder immediately having to jump down as the snake head zipped past me. It's feet tried to stamp on me as I dodged quickly in between them. I crouched down, shooting myself up to another boulder. I could feel the medicine starting to boil the fire even more as I gracefully hopped from one boulder to the next avoiding any collisions with the creature. I took a swift glance at the clock.

_8:24_

I clicked my tongue jumping backwards as the snake head came crashing down. I slipped from my landing, the tail crashing right into my chest. I felt the wind get knocked out of me as it thrusted me towards the wooden stand of the stage. I crashed against it, cracking it slightly from the impact. I gasped, my vision blurring. I couldn't get up. The pain in my chest tightened as I sucked in a deep breath. I grabbed my ribs feeling that a few bones had been broken. I spat out some blood, reeling to get up as a claw pinned me against the post. I grunted, feeling it press me harder against it. I could hear screams and roars of the crowd but all I could hear was my heart beating. Was this how I was going to die? I looked up through the claw seeing one face right behind the creature in the stands. Draco. His face was pale, his eyes wide in fear at what he was seeing.

"Piss...off..." I growled, feeling the heat in my stomach explode. I screamed pressing my hands against the claw that held me as I shut my eyes.

Immediately the pressure released as I fell to the ground. I gasped, opening my eyes. Black blood was everywhere as the creature screeched in pain. Pieces of flesh laid around me as I looked up to see that the entire claw had exploded from the body leaving the Chimera limping back. All of it's heads roared with fury as it ducked its jaws towards me. I dodged it, gasping as I felt blood soak through my shirt.

_5:35_

I barely made it out of the ditch it had created, stumbling through the boulders. The lion head reared towards me as I placed my hand up.

"Incendio!" A wall of fire exploded from my arm and hand as it covered the entire head of the lion. It reeled in pain, the snake and human head screaming in pain. I stumbled away, reeling from the pain that overtook my arm. I could hear loud cheers in the background.

_2:45_

The snake head reared towards me as I lifted up my other hand, gritting my teeth.

The cold wind around me started to quicken as I felt a powerful surge of wind blow behind me. It blew towards the snake's head, like a tornado, sharply cutting through it as it blew away a few flags that were uprooted in the stadium. The snake screeched before slowly sliding apart from each other. It had been cut to shreds. I frantically looked up at the clock, blood obscuring my eyes.

_:35_

"Hurry up Nora!" Someone screamed at me as I scrambled up the rocks. With the last bit of energy I had, I vaulted myself up to the head of the human floating slightly above it. It's mouth opened screaming at me, it's hair wildly blowing away. I gasped as my hand touched it's forehead. It was Cecilia's face. Tears brimmed to my eyes as it's mouth opened wide for me, grabbing a hold of my leg. I gritted my teeth feeling its large teeth chomp down.

"I'm so sorry Cecilia...Obliterate!" A powerful eruption exploded from my hand freeing my leg. It all happened in slow motion. Cecilia's head exploded, the explosion traveling down to it's entire body leaving nothing but dust. I could feel my body fall down the ground, my vision completely going black, the last thing I saw being the clock.

0:00


	17. Recovery

I woke up slowly, blinking at the bright lights that flooded around me. Where was I?

"Nora? OH my god, Nora!" Someone wailed wrapping their arms around me.

"O..ow..." I whispered, grunting at the stabbing pain in my side. I blinked a few more times, my vision clearing up as I saw Cho, Viola, Cedric, Ron, and Harry standing around my bed. All of their eyes were wide whilst Viola's and Cho's were red with tears.

"My...side..." Cho let go immediately, apologizing as she wiped away the remaining of her tears.

"What happened..?" I tried to sit up, grimacing as Viola gently pushed me back.

"You passed out after you defeated the Chimera. You've been asleep for the past 2 days." My eyes widened.

"2 days?!" Cedric nodded grimly as I finally noticed his face. He had a few bruises on his chin and cheek as he gave me a wry smile.

"I'm fine. You got the worst out of all of us." Harry nodded as I noticed his cut lips and bruises on his forehead and eye and his arm was in a sling.

"My parents?" Cho smiled slightly motioning to the large set of flowers that were sitting beside me.

"I'm going to owl them. I promised to let them know when you woke up." I nodded watching her leave with Cedric behind her. He gave me one last smile before disappearing with her.

"How's Draco?" I asked quietly. Viola lifted an eyebrow as Ron pouted a bit.

"He's been coming in every now and then. But he's fine. Hardly a scratch on him. He got off easily this time." I laughed, regretting it immediately as my side hurt. Madame Pomfrey walked up, eyeing me up and down.

"Alright, visiting times are over. Shoo, shoo! Don't you all have classes?" Harry, Ron, and Viola said their goodbyes as Viola gave me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry about your homework, I got you." I smiled at my friend as she disappeared behind the curtains.

"Look what you've done now, dear." She clicked her tongue at me as she adjusted my bedding.

"Is it bad?" She looked at me sternly.

"4 broken ribs, a concussion, a hair line skull fracture, fractures in your tibia, and multiple cuts and bruises all over your arms? Not bad at all!" She huffed out. I tried to not laugh, the pain rushing to my head.

"Take it easy now dear. You probably won't get out until the next Trial, to be fair. I tried to tell Dumbledore to let you forfeit but-"

"It's an Oath, I know. I can't back away from it now." She looked at me sadly.

"You almost died out there, Nora." I didn't say anything but instead just smiled up at her.

"But I didn't, did I?" She sighed turning her back to me as she made my medicine. I couldn't tell her that it was Cecilia's face on the Chimera. I would have to consult my father about it, possibly even Dumbledore. She turned back towards me handing me a skull cup, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Now, Nora you know you have to drink this-"

"Oh, no, no, no! I'd rather die than drink that."

"Do you want to heal your bones or not? Healing bones is not exactly a painless experience, yes?!" I sighed, frowning at her as I ungratefully took the cup. I stared at the grey liquid inside grunting as I drank it. I wanted to immediately spit it back out as I forced myself to swallow.

"Good girl. Now sleep. I'll bring your dinner to you when you're ready." I sighed resting my head against the plush pillow.

"Visiting hours are over, I request..oh. Master Peterson." I raised my head to see my father walk through the Hospital Wing. He smiled over at Madame Pomfrey as she bowed her head towards him.

"Dear Merlin, Nora. I came here as soon as I can. Luckily, I was speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore when I ran into Cho. How are you feeling sweetheart?" I smiled at my father. He gently placed a hand on my head sitting down beside me.

"I could be better. Father, I have to tell you something.."

"Ah, ah. Me first. I think I know what you're going to tell me which is why I came to Hogwarts. I didn't want to mention it to you but our house was broken into a few days before the Tournament started. Nothing was taken but...Cecilia's grave was dug up." I let in a sharp inhale, my eyes wide.

"Her..head is missing, Nora but I think you saw her on that Chimera, correct?" I nodded, numbly. "It seems as though the Chimera wasn't made by Juliana Flammel. Instead, someone using a polyjuice potion, pretended to be her, and made the Chimera. You're lucky you even survived the other day."

"What happened to Juliana?" My voice cracked as my father stiffened, his eyes growing dark.

"She's dead, Nora."

My father spoke to me for another 30 minutes attempting to get me to self resign from the tournament. I quickly said no. If someone was trying to come after me, I would need to find them by continuing these Trials. My father understood as he promised to give me any information he could find. I didn't tell Madame Pomfrey the devastating news.

The 2nd Trial had been postponed due to my inability to attend anything upcoming but surprisingly, I was leaving the Hospital Wing far faster than what Madame Pomfrey had imagined. I collected my things feeling like an almost brand new person. All of my bones had been healed from that god awful drink, nothing to show except for the slight bruises on my shoulders and arms. The cuts on my left hand from the wind which I had Madame Pomfrey bandage up. I was starting to look like a mummy. Cho was helping me with my books which I struggled to hold as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. Come on, it's lunch! We can do your homework together." I smiled at my friend. Cho and Viola had been visiting every hour bringing along candies and games to pass along the time. I was lucky to have them in my life. The door to the Hospital Wing opened as Draco strode in, eyes locked on mine. I raised an eyebrow at him as I pulled on my robe, wincing a bit. Cho went to go help but with all the books, she stumbled a bit.

"Let me." Draco said, making his way over towards us. I froze, feeling him pull my robe over my shoulders helping me pull my arms through the sleeves. His hands lingered on my arm for a bit before he dropped them, his gaze hard on mine. Cho shuffled a bit glancing towards the door.

"I'll see you in the Hall, okay?" I nodded as she took one last look at Draco before leaving. I looked at Draco, myself, noticing that he didn't even look like he was in a tournament at all.

"How are you feeling?" He asked standing beside me.

"Peachy." I retorted, a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Can I walk you to the Hall?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he acting so nice all of a sudden. I frowned at him as he chuckled.

"You almost died. We did this Tournament together so we could see who was the greatest. I won't let you die on me so easily next time." I grimaced at him as he laughed again. He opened the doors as I followed him out, noticing the stares we were receiving. Everyone was quietly watching us, whispering as we passed them.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked, trying to lift my arms a bit but failing. Draco glanced over at me.

"You do realize that you did magic without a wand, right? Only high skilled witches and wizards do that. Like the Aurors, Professors, Dumbledore. A 4th year like you shouldn't be doing that."

"Are they scared of me?" I whispered, eyes wide. Draco laughed and shrugged his shoulders opening the Hall doors for me.

"It's always good to be a little intimidating." I walked in with him as everyone stopped to stare at us. Slowly people were starting to stand up and clap for me, a cheer erupting in the Hall. The ringing of the cheers made my head spins as I put on a weak smile.

"Guess that answers your questions then, eh?" Draco said softly. I looked at him as he returned a smirk my way.

"See you." He moved away from me walking towards the Slytherin table, Blaise and Pansy shooting me a death glare. I slowly made my way towards the Ravenclaw table, smiling at everyone who congratulated me again.

"How did you learn to do that kind of magic, Nora?"

"We thought you were a goner! Good to see you back!"

"Is there anything you can't do, Nora?"

I sat down beside Cho smiling at everyone. Viola rolled her eyes barking at the students around us.

"Can't you see she's still recovering? Give her some space!" The students muttered out an apology sitting back down. I mouthed to Viola a thank you as she just gave me a sympathetic smile. Cho was already working on the homework as she grinned at me.

"Feels good to have you back, Nora. You hungry?"

"Yes, very much so." I attempted to lift my soup bowl sighing as Cho had to help me. Viola shot me a worrying look as I gazed down at my bandaged arms. It felt like they were heavy like stone. I clenched my hands into fists seeing them work perfectly fine but it was difficult to lift my arms above my shoulders. I felt like a doll.

"Don't worry, Nora. You'll get better soon. Madame Pomfrey said it takes a while after your bones heal to kick start the nerves again." Cho said lightly. I smiled at her as Viola pushed the Daily Prophet towards me from the other side of the table. Harry, Cedric, and Draco were standing awkwardly together. The moving photo showed Draco scowling at the two while Cedric resting his arms on both of their shoulders.

House Tournament Begins! All 4 students proceed to Trial 2

4th student in hospital - ULTRA CRITICAL CONDITION

"Too bad you didn't make the paper, Nora." Viola said smirking.

"Please, like I'd want to be anywhere near that snoot of a woman." We all laughed as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Professor McGonagall was standing above me holding another parchment.

"I'm glad to see you up and around, Miss Peterson. Ravenclaw was absolutely in shambles without you around." I laughed as she gave me a slight smile. "Your next Trial begins in a week. Here you are." I took the parchment, thanking her as she walked away.

"Well open it!" Viola said, excitedly. In the middle was a moving picture of the Black Lake. In the center of it a glowing orb. Below it appeared to be black ink markings in a different language. We all looked at each other frowning.

"Wonder what it means..."

I was excused from my classes to my surprise. Dumbledore had wanted me to be ready for the next Trial as I took the time to rehabilitate my body. I stood in the middle of the courtyard, a brisk chill running through my body. I placed a hand on the tree trunk while placing the other one behind my back. I extended my arm before attempting to do a one arm push up. I grunted barely able to push myself back up but surprisingly made it back up. My shoulders were burning with pain but I forced myself to push through it. I did another before switching arms able to do 5 non stop before feeling like my arms were going to fall off. I promised myself to reach 10 before the next Trial. I would be ready then.

When I wasn't training, I was at the Library trying to figure out the symbols on the parchment. Harry or Cedric had no idea either as I scanned through the books in the aisles. I emerged from them empty handed as someone caught my eye.

Roderick. Ancient Runes! I bounded over to him surprising him as I pulled the chair out beside him.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Roderick laughed, pushing his glasses up his face. "How's Transfiguration?" He sighed frowning.

"Terrible! Viola keeps picking on me." I laughed pulling out the parchment.

"I always make fun of Viola's cowlick. Have you seen it?" Roderick's eyes widened as he scribbled it down knowing he was going to make use of that now. "Speaking of which, Roderick have you seen these symbols before?"

Roderick frowned taking a look at the symbols.

"This is ancient Mer language."

"Like the ones we have in the Black Lake?"

"Exactly like those ones. Let me see..." He rummaged through his bag to pull out his textbook. "It's funny because this book happened to be on my bed last night. Coincidence yeah?" I nodded slowly. Too much of a coincidence.

"Ah, here! Look," his finger skimmed a page along the lines, "Hmmm...it reads: Here and True, the Black roots. Friend or foe, the boundaries unknown. Come to find a lost one, at the glowing fun." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Make any sense?"

"Not at all.. But thank you Roderick. I owe you!" I smiled grabbing my parchment and running out of the library.


	18. The 2nd Trial

I had told Cedric and Harry the meaning of it as they exited class together. I had to find Draco. I finally saw him in the courtyard as he messed around with his friends. Pansy saw me before anyone else, smirking as Draco's head was in her lap. I tried to make it seem like it didn't bother me. Draco looked up, blinking in confusion, as he sat up quickly.

"Nora?"

"I need to talk to you." I said eyeing the remaining Slytherins who were watching me. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to shrink back a bit while Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. "In private?" I grabbed his robe sleeve dragging him away. We turned around a corner, spinning around as I dropped his arm. His eyes were wide, white hair falling over them as he brushed it aside.

"I figured out the message."

"What message?"

"The one for the next Trial, hello?" I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, right. That one. I was just going to see what was happening when I got there." He smirked, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes. Typical Malfoy.

"It says Here and True, the Black roots. Friend or foe, the boundaries unknown. Come to find a lost one, at the glowing fun." Draco furrowed his eyebrows leaning against the wall.

"So what does it mean then?" I shrugged letting my arms relax by my side. He smirked leaning towards me.

"So you come to find me. Make a scene in front of everyone. Tell me this stupid riddle, only to not know what it means? I think you just miss my attention, Peterson." I scowled at him, taking a step back from him.

"That..." I sighed already feeling my head start to throb as I touched it with my hand. He blinked a few times before placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off quickly, glaring at him.

"Forget it, okay? I'll see you around." I turned on my heel to leave as I felt his hand wrap around my wrist to pull me back.

"Wait, Peterson...Nora. Look. Just stay here for a second." I sighed turning around glancing down at his hand making him let go of my wrist. He sighed, a frown on his lips. His grey eyes looked through the archway windows seeing his friends still in the same spot as he pushed me a bit more back in the darker corner.

"Draco..!" His hands slammed against the wall on either side of my head pinning me up against the wall. I flinched a bit looking up at his eyes. They grew darker as he leaned down towards me, our faces inches apart. Our breaths mingled with each other as I closed my eyes shut tightly. I could feel his lips almost brush my cheeks. He smelled like fresh mint today. He smirked at my reaction leaning away, my knees almost buckling underneath me.

"Thanks for the hint." He walked away shooting me a smirk. I could hear his friends call out to him as I felt myself sliding down against the cold wall. I clutched my chest trying to steady my breathing. It wasn't like me to feel so imprisoned by someone. To feel completely helpless. But for that split second with Draco. I felt completely safe and all I wanted him to do was to press his lips against mine.

"Nora? Nora! Are you okay?" I looked up to see Viola running over to me. She knelt down helping me back up as I gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah...just a bit dazed."

"You need to be more careful, Nora! You looked like you were about to pass out again." I shook my head following Viola who held my arm carefully. We passed by the arched windows again, taking a swift glance to see Draco watching me with a smile on his lips.

The last week went by quickly as I had finally regained most of the control in my arms. I didn't have to wear the bandages anymore since most of the scarring from both the cuts and burns were gone. My right arm was still pretty tender but it wasn't as grotesque to look at as before. My bedroom door burst open as I jumped a bit, my hair still in my hands in the middle of a ponytail. It was Cho. Her face was wide eyed, tears brimming in the corners.

"Have you seen Cedric?!"

"Cedric? No. I've been here all day. Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere!"

"Whoa, relax, Cho. I'm sure he's just getting ready for the Trial."

"B-but Silvia said he didn't return to the Common Room last night or anything. He's missing!" I let my hair down, grabbing Cho's arms, shaking her a bit.

"Cho! Breathe! You're going to get yourself in the hospital if you don't stop." I felt her slowly relax as she nodded, her eyes cast down. I let go of her shoulders taking a step back.

"Let me do my hair then we'll go down to the Lake. Maybe he's been training. We'll ask." She looked up at me, smiling slightly.

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it, Cho." I smiled at her. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail but this time leaving my white strands to dangle around my face. I grabbed my coat pulling it on. Flitwick mentioned to wear a swimming suit which I had underneath my top and black leggings. I threw on some sneakers walking with Cho to the Black Lake. There were already a few people going there to get good seats. The Black Lake loomed below us, the top of it shimmering in the sunlight. Harry was speaking with Neville about something as Neville handed him some green looking goop. I watched them carefully being pulled by Cho to hurry down the hill. I followed her down to the docks looking around the stands for Cedric.

"Miss Chang, you aren't permitted to pass this line." Mr. Filch said eyeing her.

"I'm looking for Cedric, have you seen him?"

"Mr. Diggory? I have not." Her breath tightened as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go find Viola. She's up there," I pointed up at the stands as she hesitated, "Go. I'll ask about Cedric." I watched her grudingly walk up the platform to the stands that were on the edge of the Lake. She was sobbing as Viola held her. I walked out onto the dock seeing a few professors huddled together. I didn't see my parents in the stands.

"Ah, Nora you've arrived good. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked me, his eyes twinkling.

"Much better, sir. Thank you." He nodded as Harry bounded up towards us.

"Have you seen Cedric, Harry?" Harry's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Headmaster, I don't think-" He clasped both of our arms pulling us to the dock and turned us towards the Black Lake.

"Welcome to the 2nd Trial!" I looked at Harry with shock as he shared the same sentiment. "The Black Lake knows not who is friend or foe. Your friends are below the deepest part of the Lake. Find them, fight your way through, and come back victorious! But! You can only take one!" I could see Cho's face as Dumbledore cast his wand to the air, a red firework going off. I grabbed my wand from my sneaker, pulling my jacket and clothes off revealing my dark blue swimsuit. I glanced at Harry as he looked like he was having trouble keeping down the green goop that he carried. I dove head first not waiting to see what was going to happen to him.


	19. A Choice

I pulled my wand out, holding my breath till the last minute flicking it in front of me. Instantly a bubble of oxygen surrounded my mouth as I gasped gulping in air. The water was freezing as it was so murky I could barely see anything around me. In the distance, I heard a splash. Must be Harry...I swam deeper, kicking my legs behind me hard. The Mer people were singing all around me. I could hear their sweet song as they swam around me, curious to see me already so deep within their gates. Stone archways and walls hidden below surface level as the Mer people watched me.

"Friends?" One said slowly brushing her fin against my legs. Her eyes were mesmerizing, they looked like warm rays of sunshine as she starred at me.

"My friends. Where are they?" The mermaid looked me up and down beckoning me with her fingers. I followed after her plummeting deeper in the Lake. It was starting to get darker and darker but I could make out the faint glow of a light at the bottom. We had seemed to reach the bottom of the Lake as the mermaid disappeared out of sight. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I saw them. Draco, Cedric, Luna, and Ron . They had been tied to a slab of concrete by the ankles as they all appeared to be unconscious. I quickly swam to Cedric glancing over at Draco and Luna. I looked around me trying to see where Harry was but I couldn't find him. I gritted my teeth together. Dumbledore's words screamed in my ears. 

_Only 1._

"I'll come back for you Cedric." I whispered swimming over to Draco. A flash of light broke out from my wand as I broke the chain. I grabbed Draco, wrapping my arm around his waist and swimming upwards. The mermaids were watching us very closely as we finally made it to the top. I gasped for air as did Draco. The spell must've worn off as he looked at me with wide eyes. We both swam to the docks as I helped him up to the platform. He looked back at me, his white hair dripping over his eyes as Snape placed a few warm towels over his shoulders.

"Where's Harry?!" I looked at Neville who stood by the dock, shaking his head. "There's more people down there!" 

"Nora, you can't get more than 1!" Flitwick exclaimed trying to run over to me.

"I have too! I'm not going to let them die down there!" I splashed back under the water ignoring the calls from the professors. I passed along the gates again but this time no Mer people in sight. I continued on until I felt heavy strokes of water as two Mermen stood before me holding up weapons.

"Only 1." They both hissed leaning to me.

"My friend's are down there!"

"Only 1!!" They shouted. I narrowed my eyes looking frantically at each and every way for any sign of Harry.

"Get out of my way!" I snapped, pulling out my wand as I stunned both of them. They let out a screech frozen in the water. I swam past them heading to the light. Cedric, Luna, and Ron were still there. I released all 3, their bodies floating as I chained their ankles together. I pulled on Cedric's hand, grunting at the amount of weight I had to pull. We were passing the gates when I felt a tug on my ankle jolting me downward. I lost my grip, their bodies jolting upwards, floating. I glanced down to see angry Mer people racing after me, one latching onto my ankle.

"Only 1!" They screamed as I stunned as much of them as I could. The bubble charm was wearing out as I held my breath until finally I heard my name. I looked over to see Harry frantically swimming towards me. I shook my head pointing towards the bodies. He hesitated as I quickly stunned another mermaid as I caught up with Harry. He had cuts along his face as I saw the gills on his neck. His hands and feet were fins. Ah, Gillyweed. That's what he was getting from Neville before the trial. 

I swam frantically upwards, grabbing Luna's body as Harry took Ron and Cedric. We finally made it to the top all 4 of us gasping for air. Cho was crying as she saw Cedric who looked dazed more than anything. We all swam to the platform Harry and I helping Luna, Ron, and Cedric up. Hermione immediately went to Ron, hugging him. Harry was struggling onto the platform while Draco slowly walked over, leaning down towards me as I looked up at him from the water. I gave him a quick smile.

"You're.." He started to say but then I felt more hands on my ankle pulling me downwards. "Nora!" Draco shouted trying to reach for my hand but I had already been taken under. Hundreds of Mer people swarmed around my body pulling on my arms and legs.

"ONLY 1! ONLY 1! ONLY 1!" I opened my mouth swallowing the salty lake around me as we drew closer to the gates. I finally found my wand stunning the ones that I could but there were too many. Flashes of light fazed around me as I saw Draco, Harry, and Cedric back underwater. They were stunning all of the Mer people as much as they could. I finally got loose, Draco swimming towards me, his arm outstretched. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me close, his eyes narrowed. Cedric motioned for us to swim up as we did. Harry and Cedric took up the rear as Draco led me upwards. We swam quickly to the platform, Draco only letting go once I safely made it onto the deck. I coughed up water, feeling warm blankets surrounding my body.

"Cough it all out, Miss Peterson. Or else you'll be turning into a mermaid yourself!" I smiled weakly at Professor Flitwick. I hadn't noticed the cheers in the background from the stands. I sat down on the deck leaning my back against one of the wooden posts. I was absolutely winded as I wrapped the warm towel around me tighter. Cedric was hugging Cho who had made her way down while Harry and Draco stood awkwardly by me. I shivered, trying to cover as much of my body as I could. Draco crouched down pulling one of the blankets off of himself and throwing it towards me. I grabbed it, smiling as he looked away staring out into the Lake. I pulled it over in front of me.

"I'm sorry Nora." I glanced up at Harry who had taken a seat in front of me.

"What for, Harry?"

"If I hadn't been so slack, I could've gotten Cedric and the others and you would've been fine." I raised an eyebrow looking back at Cedric who was also frowning.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Harry."

"But it was! Cedric could have died...you could've died..Ron, Luna..all because of my incompetence. Because I'm not good enough." We were all quiet. Most of the students and professors had left, leaving us in our own silence. Draco sighed looking at Harry.

"Grow some fucking balls, Potter. Stop being so fucking sentimental." I whipped my head up at Draco, his eyes coldly on Harry, "You forget this is a tournament right? None of us care about the other person unless we're the last one standing." Draco had a point. This was still a competition. Did Harry pretend to not go for his friends so that it would be less competition? Cedric was definitely a front runner but it didn't sound like something Harry would do.

"I wouldn't leave my friends just for my own self worth!" Harry stood up glaring at Draco. Cedric stepped forward separating the two of them.

"That's enough! Look, we're all tired and exhausted from today. Let's just get some sleep and see what happens for the last Trial. We don't need to be getting at each other's throats." I stood up slowly holding the blankets tighter as I slipped on my shoes. I wrapped my fingers around Draco's wrist, slightly tugging him away.

"Come on. Cedric's right." Draco didn't take his eyes off of Harry, shouldering him as we walked past. Cho smiled at me slightly as she waited for Cedric and Harry. Draco and I walked in silence, my hand still holding his wrist. He seemed lost in thought as I glanced back at him. We finally made our way to the main staircases of the castle as I saw Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy waiting for him. They hadn't noticed us as I let go of his wrist. He blinked a few times, frowning at the loss of touch.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Wait, Nora." I looked back at him, his face going through a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Why did you save me first? Why not Cedric? Ron? Luna? We're rivals." I thought about it for a few seconds reaching out towards Draco's face, my fingers stopping by his cheek as I slipped my arm back into the warmth of the blanket. My heart was pounding while I stared at his perfect face. 

"I didn't want to see you suffer."


	20. Imperio

The final trial was in a week. We all knew what it was as Professor McGonagall told us. It was a mouse race. A maze. To find the Goblet in the middle of the back woods. She warned us of the dangers of going through the Forest especially at night time. Dangerous creatures, poisonous flowers, yadda. I hadn't seen Harry for a few days since the 2nd trial but Draco's words rang in my ears.

What if he just wanted to get rid of us?

"Something bothering you, Nora?" I looked up from my desk in the library to see Cedric standing over me. I smiled as he took the seat across from me.

"No, just thinking about my parents that's all." I smiled as he nodded opening his textbook to do his homework. I looked down at the letter that was sitting in front of me.

_Nora,_

_Congratulations on passing the 2nd trial! You're so close. Your mother and I were regretful that we couldn't make it but we will be there for the finals. We are so very proud of you._

_I want to tell you something though. People at the Ministry and Hogwarts have been talking. Someone has been stealing poly juice potion from Professor Snape's closet. I feel like dark forces are at work here. You must be very vigilant and careful on your last trial. Keep an eye out on those around you. You can never fully trust anyone._

_Best of luck, my daughter._

I sighed pushing the letter into my bag as I continued my homework not noticing the worried looks from Cedric. Draco had avoided me ever since our last encounter. He wouldn't even look my way during classes or breaks. I couldn't get his saddened face out of my head when I left him on the stairs. I hadn't even noticed that Viola was running to us until she slammed her hands on the table. Cedric and I both jumped looking widely at each other than at Viola.

"Viola! This is a library!" I hissed as Viola gave me an apologetic look catching her breath.

"Hallway. Come. Now!" She grabbed both of our hands, the chairs tackling to the floor as she bolted out of the library with us in tow. Everyone was surrounding the paper that was plastered against the wall.

"Excuse me! Princess and Prince coming through!" I rolled my eyes at Cedric as he laughed. We finally made it to the front as she slammed her hand against the wall.

"Look!"

_Hogwarts has decided to push off the final trial due to unforeseen circumstances. The Trial will be announced at a different date. To take it's place, Hogwarts has decided to host a Yule Ball in celebration of our representatives before the Holiday season. Classes have been rearranged as has your time tables. There will be classes dedicated to learning the main dances that will be held._

_You may ask anyone as a date._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"A ball?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh yeah! They hold one for each TriWizard Tournament so why not during the House Tournament? We get to dress up, ask for dates, and you know celebrate!" Viola grinned before punching Cedric in the shoulder. 

"Cedric bet on how many people are going to ask Nora." Viola's smile turned into a competitive smirk as Cedric laughed.

"Hmm. 10."

"I bet 20. Loser buys everyone a round of butter beers before break."

"Deal." They shook on it as I groaned. Everyone started to disperse excited for the news as Cedric and I waked back to the library to grab our things.

"Who do you want to go with Nora? All of the representatives need to have a date. And I don't think you can go with Draco." I gasped swiftly turning towards him.

"What..you're joking right? Why would I want to go with Malfoy." I glared at him, Cedric just smiling at me as he leaned against the table.

"Come on, Nora. You don't fool me. You might not see but I do. I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you!" I could feel my cheeks heat up as I scowled him pushing my books into my bag.

"You're delusional, Cedric." I shot him another glare walking out of the library, Cedric on my heel.

"The sooner you admit it to yourself, the better Nora!"

"Cedric Diggory, if you continue this-" I stopped running into someone's back. I fell backwards against Cedric who held me up. "Cedric..." I growled as he just shrugged smiling slightly.

"Hello Draco." He said, stifling a chuckle. I looked up realizing that Draco was the one who I had run into. He raised an eyebrow at me and Cedric.

"Oh. Hello Diggory. Peterson." Last name basis again huh. Draco was standing in front of the Yule Ball announcement arms crossed.

"I have class..." I muttered walking away quickly avoiding Draco's gaze. I forgot that my next class was DADA with the Slytherins as I sighed. I sat down beside Cho who was smiling.

"Let's go dress shopping this weekend, Nora. Maybe we can find something last minute."

"We can find you something. I'm not going." Cho whipped her head at me as I was fetching my parchments and quill out of my bag.

"What do you mean? All representatives have to go! Please?" I sighed looking at Cho whose eyes were as big as a pigmy puff.

"Ugh, fine." Cho squealed, hugging me as I gave her a small smile. Professor Moody hobbled in, taking swigs if his flask, as he scratched his fingers against the chalkboard everyone grimacing and covering their ears.

"Incessant loud noises are not allowed in my class!" He glared at Cho who shrunk in her seat looking down. "Today we'll be learning Reducto. How to break solid objects. But before that, I thought it would be fun to do some dueling. Everyone up!" I frowned following the orders as Moody flicked his wand all of the desks and chairs pushing to the side leaving a large empty spot. A platform lifted, a long runway like platform about 3 feet off from the floor. Moody hobbled up glancing at everyone.

"Let's see, who would like to go first? Hm? You!" He pointed at Blaise who grumbled something walking up onto one side of the platform. "And you!" He pointed at Viola. I patted my friends shoulder as she jumped onto the other side of the Platform.

"Now no killing each other but everything else is fine! Just know I'm not going to carry you out of here!" Moody snapped walking down as both of them held out their wands.

"Now!" Viola snapped her wand at Blaise, a red lightning bolt striking out as he easily deflected it. He grinned slyly sending out a green curse which she also deflected.

"Come on! Show me your guts!" Moody shouted as Viola reacted with another curse sending Blaise flying into the desks. The Ravenclaws laughed cheering for Viola as she smiled proudly. She hopped down from the platform as she gave me a wide smile. Flint was trying to pull Blaise of the desks glaring at Viola.

"Next! Malfoy! Patterson!" Everyone quieted down starring at either of us. I looked over the platform to see Draco smirking at me. He walked up casually, hands in his pockets. I pulled off my robe handing it to Cho as I joined him on the other side. His grey eyes were twinkling with amusement as he pulled out his wand. I followed suit readying myself. Before Moody could say start, Draco fired a hex at me while I easily deflected it. He continued to throw hex after hex taking steps towards me as I deflected each taking steps backwards.

"Reducto!" I said firing the purple bolt at Draco. It flew past his head, smashing into the stone wall shattering and making a small dent in it. The students were gasping and cheering. My turn. I flicked my wand at me sending out jinx after jinx, him easily defending himself.

"Expelliarmus!" We both said, both of our hexes shooting out, bouncing off of each other and shooting upwards cracking the ceiling. We both glared at each other ignoring the rubble and dust that was forming around us. I frowned though. A piercing headache started to run through my head as I held it slightly. 

Slowly, I could hear it then. Whispers. Distorted voices. They were overlapping each other as they continued to grow louder in my head.

_Kill him. Torture him. He killed her. He did. Cecilia. Tortured. Die._

I stumbled backwards grasping my head, Draco's eyes widening as he took a few steps towards me. 

"Nora?"

"Don't!" Moody hissed. Everyone was whispering around and within me, my vision blurring slightly.

_Kill him. Kill him. Obliterate. Obliterate. OBLITERATE!_

I raised my wand at Draco, one hand still holding my head.

"P..please..." I whispered before whipping my wand at Draco. "Obliterate."


	21. Weak

Draco barely moved, jumping off of the platform as his section of the platform exploded everyone screaming.

"Nora!" Cho screamed at me, Viola pulling her away. The voices were getting louder as I gasped shutting my eyes shut. I couldn't hear anyone around me anymore. It felt like a large shadow hand was closing around my head, eliminating all of my senses leaving me completely numb.

"Peterson! Peterson!! Nora!" Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Draco looking at me wide eyed. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" He must've realized the glazed look in my eyes as he pulled me in burying my head into his shoulder. He smelled like cinnamon again. Slowly the haze faded away, leaving me with tears in my eyes. Draco held onto me as I completely let myself fall into him.

"Hmph. Pathetic. I suppose even the mightiest fall. Everyone! That was the Imperius Curse that I had Nora under. Did you notice the sudden change? The strain of her mind which was on the brink of insanity? This is all something you must see should your friends be under this Curse." Everyone was too much in shock to answer as I felt Draco turn his head towards the Professor.

"Are you insane?! I could've died! She could've died!"

"I was making sure you both wouldn't get hurt but she was the one fighting it, something we all must try to do.." He hobbled back up to the chalkboard scribbling down something as I slowly pulled away from Draco. He looked down at me, his grey eyes searching my face.

"I'm fine, Draco." I said quietly. I wiped away the unnecessary tears realizing my hands had been shaking that entire time. I clasped them together, Draco frowning as he clasped his large hands over mine.

"You're not fine. You almost killed me, Peterson." I laughed shakily as Moody dismissed everyone. Cho ran up to me grasping the platform. Viola was glaring at Moody's retreating back.

"We need to report him to Dumbledore. You can't be using an Unforgivable Curse on students!" Viola said angrily. Cho nodded speaking hurriedly to Viola. Draco slowly pulled his hands away, hesitating, before standing up. He turned on his heel jumping off the platform and disappearing. I hadn't even noticed the tears that formed on the edges of my eyes as I forced myself to get up to join Cho and Viola.

"Are you okay Nora..?" They asked as I grabbed my things walking away from them. I hurried out, keeping my head low. I almost ran to the Astronomy Tower gasping as I finally reached the top. I set my things down holding onto the railing. The swelling in my chest grew as I fell to my knees, sobbing heavily. I didn't feel strong anymore. Everything I had built up was crashing and deteriorating rapidly. I pounded a fist against my chest than one more time.

"Fucking weak..." I growled low at myself letting myself slump against the cold outer wall of the tower. To think I let myself fall under the Imperius Curse, to feel such emotions for someone, to want to feel...normal? I started to cough again covering my mouth removing it as I saw blood again on my hand. I sighed, looking up into the sky watching it turn a beautiful orange hue. Maybe one day I would be free from these shackles that held me down to this earth, to my nightmares. Maybe one day, I'd find true happiness.

——-

I didn't leave the Astronomy Tower until a bit later. I walked to the Great Hall slowly, speaking with a few students who stopped me. Almost everyone had heard about my encounter with the Imperius Curse and were more so concerned than anything else. I appreciated their kindness. Cho or Viola weren't at dinner which was surprising but it was later than usual as I sat down, alone, by the end of the table.

"You weren't at Herbology." I glanced up seeing Draco standing over me. He moved to sit across from me placing some food onto his plate. He was holding a piece of bread tearing at it with slender finger.

"Needed a free period." I stated grabbing some fruit and placing it on my plate.

"I didn't know that you skipped classes." Draco smirked, eating and watching me.

"It happens to the best of us." I placed a piece of papaya in my mouth, Draco smirking a bit more.

"So, this Yule Ball. We all need a date. Too bad we can't take each other." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think I would go with you? Didn't I just try to kill you last class?" He snorted, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm the only one that can handle you, princess." I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips. When did I start liking it when he called me princess? "Plus, you're the only competent pure blood in Hogwarts that I can stand to be around."

"I can't tell if I should take that as a compliment or not, Draco." He smirked at me.

"You can take it however you want too, Peterson." We were quiet for a few moments. 

"I think I'm going to take Pansy.." he said softly. I didn't say anything but instead smiled at him.

"I'm sure she'll be very happy with that." We looked at each other for a while as I pushed my plate away. "It's late. I'll see you in class, Draco." I smiled again at him as he also stood up grabbing my hand. I stopped, looking down at his hand than back up to his face.

"You're not upset?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I frowned slightly, pulling my hand away from him. 

"Why would I? It's not like there's anything between us...right?" I said quickly. Draco's face was unreadable but I could see the frustration wash over his face. 

"Of course not. I wouldn't be caught dating a Ravenclaw." He snapped, grabbing his things and storming out of the Hall. I sighed, plopping back down onto the bench, tears brimming in the corner of my eyes. That's when I knew. 

I was completely smitten by Draco Malfoy.


	22. Bite Back

Cho and Viola surprised me the next morning with a large bouquet of flowers and a large stuffed bear. I gave them a huge hug which surprised them.

We had our first dance classes that morning all of the students sitting on opposite ends, girls on one side while boys on the other. I saw Draco slouched in his chair, Blaise talking to him. He seemed utterly bored. I took my seat between Viola and Cho straight across from him. He raised an eyebrow at me as if daring me to say something. I turned away from him placing my attention towards Cho who was excitedly saying how Cedric asked her to the ball.

"I'm going to ask Rachel later today." Viola said. I smiled at them as Cho turned towards me.

"Did anyone ask you yet?"

"A few people but I said no.."

"Why?!" Cho and Viola exclaimed as I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. Viola learned towards us whispering.

"You're waiting for Draco, aren't you?" I shot a look at Viola as both her and Cho laughed.

"He told me that he wouldn't be caught alive with a Ravenclaw." I grumbled at them as they still giggled towards me. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, everyone giving their attention to her. She smiled at everyone walking to the middle of the room.

"The Yule Ball is coming which means we will learn the waltz today! There is always an opening waltz made by the contenders then everyone else will join them. Now, I need someone to help me..." All of the boys looked away avoiding all eye contact as much as possible, "Mr. Zabini please. Come here." Viola snickered as Blaise got up groaning. He walked up to McGonagall as he awkwardly placed his hands on her shoulders. She sighed, placing one of his hands on her hips and the other one in her hand. He grimaced making the other Slytherin boys laugh at him as they started to dance.

"He should enjoy it as much as he wants. This is the only dance he's getting."

"Miss Viola, if you're talking during my class you must already know how to dance. Please join me and Mr. Zabini with Mr. Goyle immediately." I held back laughter biting back my lip. Viola groaned standing up glaring at Goyle. He was blushing a deep red as they awkwardly tried to follow McGonagall. Cho and I kept our heads down attempting not to laugh at Viola as she glared at us over Goyle's shoulder.

"Good, good! Now everyone partner up! I want to see everyone trying!" All of the girls immediately stood up except for me as Cho pulled me up. Almost all of the boys didn't stand up, McGonagall forcing them all up. My eyes met with Draco's as he gave me a dark smile. Cho had already partnered up with another Slytherin as I watched Pansy quickly walk over to Draco. She batted her big eyelashes up at him but he ignored it, walking through the crowd towards me. Pansy looked at me shooting me the most disgusted glare ever as she stormed off to find another partner.

"That wasn't very nice of you." I motioned with my head towards Pansy. He chuckled holding out his hand to me which I took slowly. He pulled me close to his body, resting his other hand on my hips. I blushed placing my free hand on his shoulder. He leaned forward whispering in my ear.

"Does it look like I care at all?" I laughed quietly, shaking my head.

"You never care, Malfoy."

"You would be surprised, Nora." Draco danced elegantly as if he grew up doing this. He led the way the entire time, his hand firmly on my hips. 

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be caught alive with a Ravenclaw, Malfoy." I whispered as we continued dancing. He smirked at me, holding my hand a bit tighter. 

"People change." 

The music ended as everyone parted from each other glad they didn't have to do that again. I smiled at him pulling away slightly as he gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go. He winked at me turning away and taking his seat again. I sat down feeling Cho and Viola's eyes on me.

"Don't even start." I said. They both giggled winking at each other.

After class, Viola left to go ask Rachel while Cho went to find Cedric again. I walked down the hallways noticing the amount of people who were giggling loudly. Boys were asking girls to go while a few girls were asking boys to go with them. I made my way to the courtyard again noticing only a few people sitting outside. I sat down on the bench pushing my hair behind my ear as a shadow cast over me. I looked up to see a tall Gryffindor standing in front of me. I think his name was Gregory. He was in our Charms class. He smiled at me glancing behind him at his laughing friends.

"Hey Nora."

"Hi Gregory."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me." His friend's laughter got louder when he asked.

"Um..."

"She's already got a date. Now move along." A dark voice answered. We both looked to the side to see Draco standing there, his eyes narrowed at Gregory. Gregory looked at me quickly then back at Draco muttering a sorry and scurrying back to his friends. I raised an eyebrow at Draco as he made his way towards me taking his place in front of me.

"I have a date? I'm sorry, I don't think I've said yes to anybody." I said, smirking at Draco. He looked at me, a serious look in his eyes. 

"Go with me." I blinked, my mouth slightly agape.

"Excuse me?" He smirked, speaking a bit louder letting everyone in the courtyard hear.

"I said go with me. To the Ball."

"And how do you know that I'll even go with you, Draco?" I admired his forwardness, a slight flush on my cheeks. Draco laughed, his eyes twinkling playfully. He leaned forward towards me, placing his hands on either side of my body, resting them on the cold bench. I leaned back but he continued leaning forward, his face inches from mine.

"Because you and I both know that you won't say no to this."

He softly said before crashing his lips onto mine.

\------

"He kissed you?!" Cho squealed, covering her mouth as everyone at the Ravenclaw table stared at her. After our kiss, he politely asked me to the Ball which I had accepted. He said that he had already gotten approval from Snape that it was okay for 2 contenders to go with each other.

I shielded my eyes from prying eyes as I hissed at Cho.

"Keep it down!"

"It's not like everyone doesn't know or something, Nora." Viola smirked. She was right. Gossip spread like wild fire in Hogwarts and now everyone seemed to know what happened. "And Draco is loving it." She motioned with her head back at the Slytherin table. He was grinning smugly speaking with his friends, Pansy far away from him. I grimaced taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"But that means we can all go dress shopping! I mean..except for you, Viola." Viola shrugged.

"My mum is sending me a suit. I'll still go with you though." Cho clapped her hands already talking about the kind of dresses she was going to wear. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss though. Draco had full, plump yet cold lips. They were nice and smooth like a marble statue. He had given me one more kiss before leaving me in the courtyard, absolutely speechless. I stood up from the table, smiling at my friends.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked, watching as I made my way over to the Slytherin table. I loosened my tie a bit, pulling my hair out of my usual ponytail. Draco hadn't noticed me until Goyle elbowed him. He raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his lips. He turned around, leaning back on the table, his elbows supporting him.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Nora?" I didn't care about the numerous stares that the surrounding students were sending me as I shot Draco my most innocent smile. I didn't say anything but instead slid into his lap, my legs straddling his hips. He flushed a deep color, his mouth opened slightly as I wrapped my fingers around his tie pulling him in for another kiss. The entire Slytherin table was in an uproar, hollering and cat calling at us. I pulled away slowly, desire deep in Draco's eyes as he stared up at me. I smoothly got off of him, tugging on his tie towards me which he leaned forward, still holding a dangerous gaze of desire. I leaned forward, whispering in his ear.

"Know your place, Draco." I pushed him back, releasing his tie as I coyly smiled at him. I turned on my heel walking back to the Ravenclaw table sitting down, Cho's face completely red as she gawked at me. Viola bursted out laughing, holding her stomach.

I think I was starting to like this new me. 

**a/n: (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ im so sorry...LOOL I was listening to Daisy by Ashnikko when I wrote this chapter...oops ;)**


	23. The Dress

Classes were a bit more enjoyable now with the Slytherins. Draco would shoot me dark yet intriguing looks during class which I ignored. I was secretly smiling to myself when he did this. It's all about push and pull when it came to Draco. No one seemed to be that surprised that Draco and I had decided to go to the Ball together except for Harry. He was furious.

"Nora.." Cho whispered in Charms, elbowing my arm. I looked up from my textbook as she motioned to Draco. I looked up at him as he blew a paper crane my way. It landed gracefully on my opened textbook as he gave me a smirk. I opened it, biting my lip to hide my smile.

You can't avoid me much longer, Nora. You have it coming.

I looked at him as he watched my reaction with wide eyes. I tore up the letter in front of him. Cho was hiding back laughter. His eyes grew dark but a smile was playing on his lips. Ever since I had made that scene in the cafeteria, Draco had been trying to find me but I always stayed nearby Cho and Viola. Professor McGonagall tapped Draco on the head with her parchment which made everyone laugh as I turned back to my homework. Class ended quickly, all of us gathering our things.

"I'm going to go change, you coming Nora?" Cho asked, a bright smile on her face. We were heading to Hogsmead later with Viola and Rachel to take a look at some dresses for the Ball. I had just reached the hallway when I felt cold hands grasp my waist. I gasped looking behind me to see Draco pulling me to him. Cho blushed at the interaction looking between Draco and I.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a little?" Draco said cooly, his grip tightening slightly. Cho blushed even more, hiding a giggle as she ran off.

"Don't be late, Nora!"

"Finally..." Draco growled low, his lips against my ear. "You think you're so clever, huh Patterson?" I smirked, trying to pull away but his grip was tight as he spun me around to face him. His lips met mine holding me by the small of my back. I gasped, my hands gripping tightly onto the lip of his robes as we pulled away from each other slowly. Everyone was staring but Draco or I didn't very much care. I played with his tie a bit stroking my fingers against the dark green color.

"It's almost as if you missed me or something, Draco." He chuckled, slowly wrapping his fingers through my dark hair and pulled. My neck tilted back as he peered down at me, a coy smile on his lips.

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing of importance to you." I softly said as he tugged my hair a bit harder, a dangerous smile on his lips.

"Tell me." I leaned up to him as much as I could giving him another kiss which made him loosen his grip on me. I pushed him off watching as he stumbled back some. I smirked, seeing the same wave of desire wash over his eyes.

"I-" I stopped talking seeing Professor Moody stalking his way through the hallway. A sickening feeling washed over me. Draco must've noticed, turning around to see him. He quickly walked up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me back to him. Professor Moody stopped at us, eyeing the both of us giving me a sinister smile.

"I see you've recovered, Miss Peterson. Much better than I would've thought." He snarled, eyeing Draco's arm around me. Draco's grip stiffened, narrowing his eyes at the professor. It was obvious that he still hadn't forgiven him either.

"Count your blessings, Miss Peterson. You never know when they might run out." He snickered, hobbling away. If it wasn't for Draco, my knees would've buckled right underneath me. Draco held me tighter, worry setting it on his face.

"I'm fine, Draco...thank you." I quietly said, giving him a smile. "I should go through. Cho and the others are waiting for me." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, adoring how his pale cheeks seemed to lighten up with a faint pink color as he nodded, giving me a smile.

"Nora?" I looked back at him, a smirk on his lips. "See you later, princess."

I had basically bolted to the my room, quickly changing out of my robes into a simple long black dress with a white tshirt underneath it. I pulled on my sneakers and tied my hair into a messy bun. I grabbed my wand slipping it into my bag and rushed out to the courtyard. They were all waiting for me, laughing. Viola was holding Rachel's hand. Rachel was a small girl, roughly around the same size as Cho but with bustling blonde hair.

"Finally!" Viola shouted, waving at me. I smiled at them as Cho wrapped an arm around mine.

"Hello Rachel. Glad you could come with us." She blushed up at me, shaking her head.

"Thank you for inviting me! I never thought I'd be hanging out with the Princess of Ravenclaw much less be dating a Ravenclaw." Viola blushed but smiled wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders. Cho rolled her eyes pulling me as we made our way to Hogsmead. Rachel's aunt owned a local dress shop so it would only be fitting to go there. We entered into the shop, the inside much larger than what it looked like. There were dresses lined up everywhere by color, shoes, hats, and bags on the opposite walls lining all the up way to the ceiling.

"AH! Rachel! My favorite niece!" A woman squealed running up to Rachel and hugged her tightly. She looked exactly like her but older. Rachel smiled motioning to us.

"Auntie, these are my friends. Nora and Cho. And this is my girlfriend, Viola." Viola smiled shyly as Rachel's aunt brought her in for another hug.

"Oh, how I didn't even dream of the day when Rachel would be dating someone." She pulled away looking at Rachel and pulling her cheeks. "You've grown so much!" We all laughed as she motioned for us to take a look at any of the dresses we wanted.

"The dressing rooms are in the back! Take as much time as you need, darlings!" Another customer had walked in as Rachel's aunt shuffled away from them. Viola and Rachel walked over to the red section while Cho stayed near the silver dresses. I brushed my fingers against the beautiful sapphire night like dresses in the corner. I sifted through them, saddened that none of them really popped out to me.

"Hm, Nora is it?" I looked up seeing Rachel's aunt looking at me. She was tapping her lip with a pencil. "You wouldn't happen to be Christine's daughter, would you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I am." A lightbulb must've gone off as Rachel's aunt let out a laugh.

"Oh goodness! I thought I recognized you! Christine and I went to Beauxbatons together! Tell her, Maria Anne, says hello. Christine and I were roommates. I used to make dresses for her back in the day." My mother never really spoke about her schooling leaving most in the dark from me. "I have the perfect dress for you! I just made it yesterday." She ran to the back after a few moments running out with a beautiful dark sapphire dress in her arms. She shooed me to the fitting room hanging the dress up. She closed the curtain behind her, a sigh leaving my lips. I carefully changed making sure not to damage the dress at all. I gasped seeing my self in the mirror.

It was a floor length, royal sapphire colored dress. It went off the shoulder, sequins lining the top of the dress while it ruffled down to the top of her chest. The entire dress was a velvet texture that ran down to the floor. However what caught her eye was the dark blue mesh that covered over the bottom of the dress. Silver, sparkly designs lined each and every way of the mesh. Some were of the moon in all phases, shooting stars, normal stars, and the sun.

"Well how is it? Let me see!" Cho exclaimed outside. I pushed back the curtain Cho's eyes widening. She was wearing a silver Asian traditional dress. "Oh...oh my..." Viola had also walked over seeing me. She gave me a big grin nodding her head.

"This is it!" I blushed, glancing behind me at the mirror. "Draco's never going to take his eyes off of you." We all laughed as both Cho and I got dressed in our casual outfits. We paid for the dresses, thanking Rachel's aunt, as she waved us goodbye. My heart fluttered, holding the dress close to me in it's protective case. I couldn't wait for the Yule Ball.


	24. Yule Ball

Hogwarts was slowly transforming into it's Holiday decorations. Christmas trees lined the hallways, lights strung up each way, and stockings on the wall. The weeks flew by until it was finally exam week. 

I put my quill down letting out an exhausted sigh as I glanced over my Potions exam. I stood up from my seat, the first one up, as I handed the parchment to Professor Snape. He frowned at me placing it on his desk.

"Thank you Miss Peterson. I'm sure your other exams went well?" I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"They did, thank you. Have a wonderful Holiday, Professor." He shot me an annoyed look.

"If you mean tracking down whoever is stealing my PolyJuice potion then yes, I will have a wonderful holiday giving them detention for life even after Hogwarts." I winced, laughing nervously as I turned around to grab my belongings. Cho and Viola were still working as was Draco. He gave me a slight smile turning back to his parchment. Draco had to be the smartest Slytherin in his year coming 2nd to our exam grade in Charms. I was almost certain though that he was smarter than me in Potions but he refused to show me that.

I walked out of the classroom seeing more students finishing their exams as well. The excitement for tonight was full on as everyone was in high spirits. I had decided to stop by the Great Hall for a quick lunch. The Hall had been transformed already with ice like floors, the walls and ceiling projected with falling snow and a scene of an ice castle all around them. I sat down at the farthest table pulling out an unopened letter from my father. I slowly opened it.

_Nora,_

_Dumbledore notified me that they have decided to hold off the final trial until next semester. I also heard from Lucius that Draco asked you to go as his date. Is there something that you'd like to tell me that concerns this? We will talk about it when you come home for the holidays._

_Father_

I felt a twinge of pain go through my chest, folding the letter back into my bag. Slowly, my father's letters were getting more hostile as if he was mad at me. What had I done wrong? I dreaded the thought of seeing my father's face tomorrow when I got home. I pushed the thought out of my head focusing on the more important thing - The Ball. Draco had told her earlier that he would meet for her at the bottom of the main staircases for her tonight. The 4 contenders would walk in first, have their first dance, then it would be a free for all. I quickly ate my lunch and walked back to the common room. Most of the younger students were already in the Common Room getting ready as I smiled at all of them. I opened my door to see Viola and Cho sitting on my bed already getting ready.

"How..." I shook my head not caring how they got into my room. They both just smiled at me as Cho patted the ground in front of her.

"Sit! I'm doing your hair!" I rolled my eyes plopping down in front of her. She brought the wand to my head as she started to quietly say a spell to magically curl my hair in perfect waves. I smiled up at her looking at myself in the mirror.

"Do you like it?!"

"I love it Cho." I smiled warmly at my friend, hugging her. She had placed her hair in a neat bun with very light makeup on. Viola was messing with the white suit shirt she was wearing and placing the red tie on that would match Rachel's dress.

"Look at you, Viola. You'll be more dashing than most of the boys here." I said, Viola blushing at me. She rolled her eyes, finally finishing with her tie.

"It was funny. Viola got asked by some Hufflepuff boy the other day." I raised an eyebrow at Cho who laughed.

"No you didn't..."

"I was flattered but come on..." Viola said, all 3 of us bursting into fits of laughter. Cho and I changed quickly, placing the black heels that I had bought myself. I put on the charm bracelet and a silver ring on my index finger. The curls laid neatly and perfectly against my bare shoulders, falling to my back.

"Come on! Our dates are probably waiting." We all exited the room, everyone whispering as we made our way to the Common Room.

"You look beautiful, Nora!" A first year said as I smiled warmly at her.

"So do you. Enjoy tonight. If I don't see you before you leave, have a wonderful Christmas."

"You too!" The girl blushed giggling with her friends. We walked out into the hallway, careful with the steps, as we made our way to the main stairs. Viola had dipped away as she wasn't a part of the main walk as she met up with Rachel who wore a beautiful red dress down the hall. They both left, her hand in Viola's arm.

"I see Cedric and Draco! Come on, Nora." Cho smiled at me pulling on my arm. I felt a nervous tingle in my stomach as we walked carefully down the staircase. I smiled as I saw Draco glaring at Harry but looked up when Harry did. His eyes widened seeing me, a smile slowly spreading on his face. He was wearing a black suit, a white pressed button down beneath it as he reached for my hand. I placed my hand into his while he brought it up to his lips kissing it.

"And here I thought there was no way you could be anymore beautiful." He whispered against my hand, a blush running on my cheeks.

"You look very dashing, Draco. I almost didn't recognize you." I playfully said as he placed my hand in the crook of his arm. I hadn't noticed Harry or his date, Parvati Patel, looking over at us until I turned to find Cho. Harry's eyes were wide, a flush on his cheeks as he cleared his throat.

"Hi Nora."

"Harry." He hadn't spoken to me since he found out that Draco had asked me. I realized he was wearing an oversized suit for his small frame.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Nora. I love your dress." Parvati exclaimed excitedly looking between both Draco and I.

"Thank you Parvati. Please enjoy the rest of your night." She gave me a weird expression as Harry led her away awkwardly. Draco chuckled under his breath.

"He looks like an oaf." I shot a glare at Draco who just laughed. We were lined up at the Great Hall doors as slowly they opened. Students were standing on either side of the walkway, clapping for us as we walked through. Cedric and Cho led the way, Harry and Pavarti next, while Draco and I were the last ones. I could see Viola standing nearby clapping for us with a wide smile on her face. The walkway ended as it led to the large dance area. The musicians behind it started to play the Waltz as I turned towards Draco, smiling slightly. He returned it, placing a hand on my waist while I placed my hand on his shoulder. He took my free hand, just like in class, but instead intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed slightly, seeing his playful smile. We started to dance, my dress billowing at my feet as we moved gracefully around the dance floor. Everything seemed to fade into the background as my eyes met up with Draco's. They were sparkling brightly underneath the light blue hue. They glowed brighter than I had ever seen them.

"Mesmerized, Nora?"

"I think so.." I whispered which he returned with a smirk. I heard a slight commotion behind us, glancing back but Draco pulled me closer making me turn back towards him.

"Potter stepped on his date's foot." He grinned mischievously as I giggled with him. The music was about to end as Draco pulled away twirling me underneath his arm before dipping me down, his hand strongly holding the small of my back, the other cradling my neck as he leaned down.

"I think I'm absolutely mesmerized by you, Peterson." He whispered against my lips, kissing me. Pulling away, he smiled pulling me back up, my cheeks flush with color. Everyone was clapping, giggling at our interaction as soon other couples walked to the dance floor joining us.

"Do you mean that Draco?" I looked up at him as he cupped his face in his hands pulling me in for another kiss. He rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes.

"Completely."


	25. Development

The ball continued as amazing as it had started. The Weird Sisters were performing, a group of students near the front cheering and jumping around to the rock music. Draco had pulled me away from the floor leading me to a table not far.

"I'm going to get drinks, wait here." He kissed me on the cheek as I smiled up at him. I crossed my legs, my back leaning against the table as I watched the crowd. I could see Viola, Cho, Rachel, and Cedric all dancing together as I smiled slightly. They looked so happy. I looked to the side to see Harry and Ron sitting at a table across the way, sulking. Their partners, Pavarti and Padma sat with them looking tremendously bored. I watched as both girls got up leaving with different boys to the dance floor leaving the two boys alone. Hermione had ended up coming to the Ball with Ryan as he spun her around, her pink dress flowing around her. I stood up, glancing at Draco seeing him speak with a few other students as I made my way over to the boys.

"Harry, Ron." I smiled down at them. "Can I sit here?" I motioned to the seat beside Harry. He sighed, nodding.

"It would be stupid of me to ask if both of you are having fun, right?" I asked. Ron grumbled a response, his gaze fixated on Hermione. Harry also grumbled something, slouching in his seat.

"Draco's getting some drinks, would you like one too?"

"Oh please, Nora. You really think we would take drinks from that prick? Blimey, I don't even know what you see in him." Ron spat out, glaring at me. A bit taken back by his tone, I looked at Harry who didn't say anything but looked down at his feet.

"Well, I see how it's going to be." I stood up, glaring down at the both of them. "Frankly, I hardly recognize who I'm even talking to anymore. I don't even know what I saw in either of you." I turned away, walking towards Draco. He noticed me, smiling but then it quickly faded seeing my face. He placed the drinks down, the people who he was talking to walking away.

"What's wrong, Nora?" I shook my head, glancing behind me. It looked like Hermione was getting into an argument with Ron as well. Draco's eyes grew darker. "Did Weasley day something to you? Potter?"

"Don't worry, Draco. Lets just enjoy this night, yes?" I slid my hand into his and squeezed. He seemed to relax a bit, handing me a drink which I took gratefully. We walked out of the Hall, seeing a few students mingling around with their dates. The front doors were wide open, the first snowfall coming down. We walked over towards the stairs, sitting down on the 4th step. Draco shrugged his suit jacket off sliding it over my bare shoulders. I smiled my thanks towards him. He leaned back letting his elbows prop him up against the higher step.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" He asked me, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. I stared down at my hands which were resting on my knees.

"I don't celebrate Christmas unfortunately. My family's always too busy." I smiled sadly, playing with the mesh of my dress. Draco sat up, looking at me.

"You can spend Christmas with me? We host a large party. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to during it." I laughed, looking at him.

"So I'm only there for you to talk to?" He also laughed, raising an eyebrow at me his lips curving into a smirk.

"I mean..we could do more if you want.." We both were silent as I giggled quietly, gently pushing his shoulder.

"Grow up, Draco." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Uncalled for. But really, I can see if you can come over?"

"I..I'll have to see. My father mentioned we would be busy so I'll have to see. I'll let you know." I smiled softly at him. He leaned forward towards me as I met him in the middle, brushing my lips against his.

"You're so beautiful, you know? You're the brightest star in my darkest of times." I giggled quietly.

"What happened to wanting to break me? Hm?" I said, my lips in a playful smile. He looked at me with amused eyes, snaking an arm around my waist pulling me into his lap. I gasped as he held me in place, his free hand tangling themselves in my hair pulling me down for a hard kiss. I sighed, our lips melding together. I placed both of my hands on either side of his face, holding him to me.

"Draco," I said breathlessly, both of us pulling apart to breathe. His cheeks were red as he held me tighter to him burying his head into my shoulder. I hugged him to me, nuzzling my nose in his hair. We stayed like that for a while until I heard Cho and Viola near us. I looked up, smiling at them.

"Oh! Hey Nora." Viola said, smirking seeing the two of us. I rolled my eyes as I looked down at Draco. I leaned down, kissing the top of his head, whispering.

"I should go, Draco." He whined, pulling away a pout on his perfect lips.

"Do you have too?" I nodded sadly. He sighed, helping me stand up unwrapping himself from me. I handed him back his jacket, his hand lingering in mine as he brought it up kissing it again.

"Find me on the train?"

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Nora."

"Goodnight, Draco." I watched as he walked up the stairs disappearing behind the corner. Cho and Viola came up to me giggling and wrapping their arms in between mine. The three of us made our way to the common room, wishing the night would never end. 

\--

I glanced behind me in my empty room making sure I hadn't missed anything. My luggage had already been taken to the train as I placed my wand in the back pocket of my jeans. I wrapped my Ravenclaw scarf around my neck letting my hair fall gently over it. I pulled on my black coat leaving the dorm. I passed by the Great Hall seeing a few people exchanging gifts, including Cho and Cedric. Cedric hugged Cho tightly, kissing the top of her head. Cho had said something about Cedric staying at Hogwarts to help out with some things. I waited by the door for Cho as she tearfully said goodbye. He waved at me as I smiled in return.

"You ready?" I asked Cho who only nodded. I took her hand which she squeezed in thanks. We walked quietly to the train, Viola waving at us from the train window. We entered, finding the compartment that Viola was saving for us. I opened the door letting Cho in first as I glanced around the train. No sign of Draco yet. I shut the door behind me sitting across from Viola and Cho.

"Is Draco joining us?" Viola asked, digging her fingers into a box of chocolates.

"I'm not too sure. There's a possibility." Viola had offered some chocolates to Cho and I which I politely declined.

"I think I failed my Herbology exam." She groaned, banging her head against the cushioned seat. Cho smiled slightly, poking her friends arm.

"It's because you never paid attention! You were always ogling at Rachel."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" They continued to go back and forth as I smiled at them. Our door opened slightly, all of us looking at Draco. He smiled at me, nodding towards Viola and Cho who blinked at him.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked over at Cho and Viola who had quieted down, looking embarrassed. I chuckled, patting the spot beside me.

"Please." He smiled again, shutting the door and sliding into the seat beside me. He took my hand, intertwining our fingers as he set them on his knee. He looked over at Viola and Cho, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you both doing anything for Christmas?" They both looked shocked with the fact that Draco Malfoy was even talking to them. Viola cleared her throat stating that she was spending the Holidays with the Magpies again. Draco, who was also the Slytherin seeker, seemed thoroughly intrigued asking questions about their training regiment. Viola seemed surprised but visibly relaxed as they spoke about Quidditch for a while. Cho gave me a small smile opening a copy of the Daily Prophet. The train started to move as I moved closer to Draco, resting my head on his shoulder. He glanced down at me, adjusting so I was more comfortable. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes as I listened to the rumble of his voice and his heartbeat.

"Nora.." I slowly opened my eyes, leaning up and rubbing them slightly. Draco was smiling at me, motioning towards the trolley.

"Want anything?"

"Um..a box of jellybeans please." I said quietly. He chuckled getting up and buying some. Cho had also fallen asleep, her head in Viola's lap. Viola was eating, pulling on a licorice. Draco returned, handing me a box of jellybeans.

"Thanks. Let me pay you back." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Please, Nora. I don't need money." I chuckled, leaning back against him.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"Sleep then." I shook my head smiling at him.

"I'll be fine. We've almost arrived anyway." He smiled at me, resting his arm behind me on the top of the seat.

"Viola was telling me about her parents."

"Oh?" I looked at Viola who had a smile on her lips. Viola was a half blood, her mother a muggle while her father was a wizard. She shrugged slightly, taking a bite out of the licorice again.

"I..never wanted to be..rude when it came to blood. It's just something my father had taught and ingrained in me." Draco said quietly.

"S'okay. We never judged you, Nora wouldn't let us." I laughed softly, Draco's lips turning up into a smile.

"And thank you for that." He kissed me on the cheek as Viola groaned.

"I don't want to see that!" We all laughed talking more about family and bloodlines until we felt the train slow down and stop. I looked out the window to see a multitude of families waiting for their children. A pang of hurt hit me in the chest but went away as soon as Draco squeezed my hand. Viola woke up a groggy Cho as we all made our way outside of the train. I hugged Viola and Cho once we made it out as they both smiled at me.

"Write us, yeah?"

"Always." I smiled giving them one last hug, watching as they found their parents.

"Are your parents coming?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No, they never do. Usually Ceci..." I paused, Draco's eyes saddening. This would be the first Christmas without Cecilia. The first time Cecilia wouldn't come to pick her up from the train.

"Nora?" I shook my head, smiling.

"Usually one of the butlers comes to fetch me."

"Well my parents usually wait over there. I can wait with you." I nodded as I followed after him, his hand warm in mine. Lucius's back was to us, speaking with someone as I gasped seeing who it was. My father. Draco and I let go of each other's hand taking a swift glance at each other. We both knew not to say anything yet.

"Mum." Draco stated towards the woman. Draco's mother turned around, her face elegant and poised like Draco's. Her white and black hair were pulled back into a low bun as she smiled softly down at him.

"Welcome home, Draco." Lucius turned around as well seeing me first then looking at Draco. He nodded towards him as my father emerged from behind Lucius. His violet eyes scanned me over then flickered over to Draco.

"Welcome home, Nora." He smiled slightly pulling me in for a hug. His arms felt stiff unlike his normal hugs. He pulled away quickly, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Lucius, Narcissa. It was a pleasure." I glanced at Draco who cleared his throat.

"Actually, Mr. Peterson?" My father looked down at Draco, his grip on my shoulder tightening.

"Yes Draco?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to attend our Christmas party this year. Your wife, Nora, and yourself are more than welcome." I looked up at my father, his expression blank before a smile appeared on his lips.

"We would be delighted too! Such a gentleman, he is." He smiled at Lucius who nodded curtly. Lucius eyed me slightly shaking hands with my father before turning away. My father turned away as well, starting to walk ahead. He glanced back at me, raising his voice.

"Come, Nora." I nodded towards my father smiling softly at Draco.

"I'll see you."

"At Christmas." He said, smiling back.

"At Christmas." I whispered.


	26. The Confession

**a/n: DISCLAIMER! The next 6 chapters are filled with depictions of abuse, trauma, and violence. This may be disturbing to some who read it. I will post at the top of each chapter a disclaimer as a reminder. Thank you!!**

I followed after my father into the streets of London. We weaved through the Muggles who passed by us. They were all laughing, holding steaming cups of coffee or tea, and balancing gift upon gift. 

He stopped at a phone booth motioning for me to get in first. I went in as he slid in beside me. Instantly, the entire inner booth was escalating down. It stopped finally, the door opening revealing the Ministry. I had only been a few times but each time it was absolutely breathtaking. My father went out first as I followed him. Wizards were greeting my father while giving me quizzical looks. We walked through the giant middle courtyard that held a large statue of the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. We entered into an elevator, the bell boy pressing a button as the elevator jolted up. After about 15 levels, we had arrived. The doors opened revealing a large office with dark blue walls and black marble flooring. There was a large desk with papers stacked up on it however a quill was magically signing through the papers as they were sent flying over me. The doors closed behind us, the bell boy bowing his head disappearing. My father sighed waving his head to the side as two cups floated towards the small coffee table that was beside the fireplace. The entirety of the office was lined with windows exposing the all of London.

"So, Nora. How was the ball?" I walked over to the fireplace watching as my father took off his jacket, setting it on his desk chair.

"It was lovely, father."

"And how was the Malfoy boy?" I hesitated, my father watching me.

"He was pleasant."

"Pleasant..." he trailed off walking towards me, stopping right in front of me. His violet eyes darkened as he stared down at me. "Do you remember what I told you at your first trial, Nora?"

"Yes-"

"I said that we are superior over all. We do not grovel for anyone." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You have grown soft, something I was afraid of when I first sent you to Hogwarts. I heard that you succumbed to an Imperius curse during class." My eyes widened slightly. Flashbacks burned through my memory as I took a step back. Fear pumped through my veins, my heart beat quickening.

"Father...?"

"Must I remind you of your true purpose in this lifetime over and over again? You are a Peterson. We are born to rule the Wizarding World. You are to step on those to achieve what you need." His tone was sharp, like daggers digging into me. "You will drop this charade act with Draco immediately. He will only bring you ruin." My eyes widened with fear as I couldn't say anything to him. He frowned, taking one large step towards me and slapping me across my cheek. I reeled from the action, stumbling, before falling to my knees. Tears filled my eyes as I held my burning cheek.

"Stop acting like a lost puppy, Nora. Now tell me, you will immediately stop this insolent relationship with Draco!"

"I won't! I...I love him!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please...he means so much to me..." I could hear my father let in a sharp inhale as he took another step towards me. He took a fistful of my hair yanking my head upwards as I screamed in pain.

"Let go of me!" I clutched his hands trying desperately to pull away from him but he held on tight.

"Love? You love him?! What do you know of love, Nora. Now you listen carefully, you will not talk back to me again! Do you understand?" I whimpered, mumbling a yes, as he let go of me throwing me aside like a doll. I fell onto the cold floor hard, my head hitting the floor with a crack. A sharp pain reeled through my head as I clutched it. I could hear his footsteps walking towards me again as I attempted to crawl away. He stomped a foot onto my right leg hearing a sickening crunch as I screamed in pain.

"You belong to us, Nora. You should know your place." He hissed down at me. "Now tell me you will stop loving Draco."

"No..!" I shouted, screaming as he dug his heel into my broken bones. I could feel the broken bone splintering into my flesh. 

"You will stop loving him."

"N...no!"

**_Snap! Crunch!_ **

He continued to pound his foot deep into my leg. After a while, he sighed, lifting his foot off of me as I could feel my entire body shake with pain. The tears wouldn't stop coming. I tried to reach for my wand but felt the tip of his wand against the back of my neck. He pulled my wand from my back pocket, turning it over before tossing it into the fireplace.

"Nora, Nora, Nora..don't make me do this. So please say yes.." I sobbed against the floor, knowing exactly what was coming. He sighed again pressing the wand more against my neck.

"You leave me no choice, Nora...Crucio!"


	27. Flashbacks

**a/n: This chapter depicts mature content which includes violence and abuse. Please read at your discretion!!**

**8 years ago**

Nora ran to her father seeing him standing by the fireplace. He was reading a letter which he threw into the fire.

"Father!" He looked at her with a smile on his lips. He picked her up holding her close.

"My sweet daughter. The most beautiful star in my life." She giggled, hugging him.

_Crucio._

**6 years ago**

Nora gasped, falling to her knees feeling her father slap her for the first time.

"You're weak. You're a disappointment." He walked away as Nora reached out to him.

"I'm sorry! I'll do better! Please don't leave me here!" She screamed as the dark door closed behind him, leaving her in total darkness.

**_CRUCIO._ **

**4 years ago.**

"Don't trust anyone, Nora. They all want to use you for their greater good. We are Peterson's. We are supreme." Adam Peterson said coldly in front of a flickering fireplace. Nora stood still, face emotionless as she nodded.

"Yes, father. We are supreme. We do not grovel for anyone."


	28. Heartbreak

**a/n: This chapter depicts mature content which includes violence and abuse. Please read at your discretion!!**

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up in my own blood and sweat again. I slowly pushed myself up from the floor, my arms buckling under me as I slammed back down onto the floor. I stared into the fireplace, watching as the last of the fire extinguished itself.

How many days had it been since I arrived here? 4? 7? Everyday was the same. The yelling, the torture, the abuse. I didn't have any more tears to shed. I was broken. Completely and utterly alone, with no one to save me. I heard the door open behind me as I once again attempted to sit up. Everything felt like jello as I felt someone grab my arm lifting me up. I gasped at the pain as I was thrown against the couch. I grimaced, feeling my shoulder pop out of place.

"You're awake. Finally." It was my father. I clutched my shoulder, my hair completely unkempt as I saw him light the fire again. He was holding letters, a multitude of them. He was sitting through them.

"Miss Chang and Miss Darrens seemingly have nothing better to do than just write to you." He tossed them all into the fireplace as I watched them burn. "It's Christmas. Stupid muggle holiday. However, we're supposed to be going to that party at the Malfoys."

Draco.

"But we can't go with you looking like that." He whipped his wand at me, casting a spell which covered my bruises, cuts, and scars with a superficial layer of skin. My bones were placed sharply together while I bit my lip, biting back another scream. My throat felt hoarse from the amount that I had already done.

"Get dressed. We're leaving soon." He took his leave, leaving me back in the office. He had hung up a black sheer dress on the door. I slowly got up limping over to the door. Robotically, I put it on, gasping at the pain that seared through my body. He hadn't completely healed everything. A reminder for tonight. I pulled my hair back, with much pain, into a low ponytail. I slipped on the heels that he had laid out for me and a black coat. The dress was too tight and it rubbed tightly against my bruised ribs. The door slammed open, my father and mother both walking in. She looked me over, annoyance written all over her face. I kept my eyes down feeling the domineering power that my father had over me. He placed a hand on my shoulder which I jumped at.

"Good girl." We instantly apparated to be standing on the front lawn of the Malfoy Manor. It was snowing heavily as the doors opened wide. Narcissa was standing in the doorway as my mother brushed past us exclaiming loudly how amazing Narcissa looked. My father's hand still on my shoulder as I slowly walked up, careful to not limp, the heels making it almost impossible. There was an abundance of people in the home. It's dark interior now lit up with decorations and bright lights.

"Ah! Adam Peterson! Thought you were too good for these kinds of parties!" A thundering voice sounded out. My father and I looked over to see Barty Crouch making his way towards us. My father smiled, joining in the laughter.

"Nonsense, Barty! We wouldn't miss this! You've met my daughter right?"

"Ah yes! The Ravenclaw representative! A pleasure to meet you in person! Your first trial was rather magnificent." He exclaimed, sticking his hand out to me. I took it as he shook it roughly. I smiled masking my pain as he let go of my hand.

"Adam. Nora." Lucius appeared behind Barty who clapped Lucius on the back. My father smiled, shaking hands with Lucius. I could feel a lump in my throat as he looked down at me.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco was wondering when you would show up. He's in the drawing room." I hesitated, glancing up at my father. He motioned for me to leave as I hushly said my thanks and half limped to the drawing room. There were more people inside here than before but mostly witches and wizards around my age. I wanted to disappear. To not face anyone. To not face him.

"Nora!" My stomach dropped as I looked up to see Draco smiling at me. He ran over opening his arms to hug me but I took a step back. He raised an eyebrow, dropping his arms.

"Are you alright, Nora?" I felt like I was going to throw up. I could see the pain in Draco's eyes as all I wanted to do was kiss him, hug him, and cry. The tightening in my chest hurting more as I forced a smile out.

"Y-yes..fine. There's just a lot of people here. I don't think it would be wise to show anything." He frowned more, wrinkles on his forehead.

"But most of the people in here are from Slytherin or know about us. What's going on Nora?" He reached out to touch my arm as I flinched, shrinking away from his touch. I whispered, glancing behind me.

"Please..don't touch me." Draco's eyes slowly narrowed, his lips turning into a grim line.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed, careful not to alert anyone. I was trying so hard to plead with him to understand but his anger was rising. And it was rising quickly.

"P-please Draco..." I started.

"You playing me for a fool, Nora?"

"N..no! You don't understand..."

"The only thing I'm understanding is that you don't want to have anything to do with me." He snarled, glaring at me. No please. Don't look at me like that.

"Draco, please.." I pleaded.

"I'm such an idiot. I should've known. Fuck off, Peterson." He walked away, my heart shattering inside of me.

"Draco, wait!" I limped after him but he didn't turn around. I gasped, feeling the bones start to crack again, the spell wearing off, as I fell to my knees with a hard thud. Those around me gasped, someone kneeling down towards me.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked. I looked up to see Draco staring at me. But not with worry. Instead, with absolute hate.


	29. Recoil

**a/n: This chapter depicts mature content which includes violence and abuse. Please read at your discretion!!**

I hobbled onto the train, ignoring the looks I was receiving from the students. I had endured 4 total weeks of torture and my father was even more furious at me for making a scene at the Malfoy party. Both of my arms were covered with white bandages as was my neck. My right leg hadn't completely healed yet but he forbade me from going to get it fixed by Madame Pomfrey. He threatened to hurt her if I did. I limped slowly through the small hallway, a door opening wide to my left making me jump. I glanced up to see Draco standing over me. My breath hitched seeing his grey eyes narrow at me. He shouldered past me as I bit my lip from the pain. I watched him disappear into another section of the train.

I saw an empty compartment near the back as I closed the door behind me. I leaned against the cold window, my breathing ragged from the pain emanating throughout my entire body.

"There you are!" I heard the door slide open. I glanced to the side seeing Viola, Rachel, and Cho smiling at me. I turned away keeping my gaze towards the window. I heard their awkward shuffle and the door sliding shut. I could make out that Viola and Rachel we're sitting across from me from the corner of my eye.

"You didn't write us back, Nora. What happened over the holidays? Are you alright? Why do you have so many bandages?" Cho asked, placing a hand on my arm. I immediately recoiled, turning a sharp gaze on her. She gasped pulling her hand away.

"N..Nora?"

"Don't touch me." I said coldly. Cho blinked back tears as I stood up stalking my way out of the compartment, slamming the door behind me. The train was already starting to move. Sounds of laughter and cheers echoed through the other compartments as I moved quickly down the hall. Air, I needed air. I moved through the traveling sections, ignoring the hellos I was getting. I had to go through the Slytherin compartment as I gritted my teeth. I opened the door, slamming it shut. Some students looked up at me, eyes wide. Draco was one of them. His eyes were narrowed, a sneer on his lips. I limped past them all getting close to the door until someone stopped me. A dark hand blocked my exit as I looked up slowly to see Blaise smirking at me.

"Limping Nora, eh? What you break your leg sitting on Draco's lap? Oh wait, I forgot. You're too good for him now eh?" I snapped my jaw, my hands clenching into fists. Everyone was laughing at me as I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Move."

"Am I good enough for you Nora? Let me give you some lovin'." Blaise smirked, touching my shoulder. I recoiled from the touch, grabbing his hand and pushing it in the open gap of the sliding door and slamming it shut on his hand. I heard a sickening crunch as I held the door close. 

"You...you broke my hand you bitch!" He cried out, wrenching his broken hand free from the door. He slid down onto the ground, clutching it to his chest. 

"I'll do more than that if you touch me again." I hissed taking a step towards him.

"Nora, stop!" Draco had stood up from his seat making his way towards us. He looked from Blaise than up to me. He reached for my cheek, his fingertips brushing them slightly as I staggered away from him.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed finally opening the door and running to the back. Through one more door, I was free. I slid it open, feeling the cold wind hit my face harshly. I grasped onto the railings, a steady ringing in my ears. I wanted to scream, cry, yell, but nothing would come out. Absolutely nothing.


	30. Wounded and Bruised

**a/n: This chapter contains mature content which includes violence, abuse, and blood. Please read at your discretion!!**

I missed dinner, having left the train late. I slowly walked through the hallways stopping to see Professor Snape standing over me.

"Good evening, Miss Peterson. I was hoping to find you. Would you like to explain why you felt the need to break Mr. Zabini's hand on the train today?" I let out a slow breath, avoiding his prying eyes.

"He was antagonizing me, Professor."

"Is that so? So if I continue to antagonize you, you will feel the need to break my hands as well?"

"...no Professor."

"10 points from Ravenclaw. I will not give you detention since this is your first time getting into any trouble. But I will not tolerate this behavior anymore. I expect more from you." I nodded slowly as he moved past me. I sighed, continuing my walk down the hallway to the common room. The remaining people in the common room quieted down seeing me. I could feel them shrink away from my presence. I limped up the stairs and entered into my dark room. I fell upon my bed wishing for nothing but a century of sleep.

It was difficult to carry my things to classes with my injuries. I had fallen a few times, snarling at anyone who dared to come close to me to help. The professors had started to notice the change in my behavior as had my fellow students.

I barely made it to Potions, Professor Snape eyeing me from the front. I kept my gaze down as I sat my things on the empty table in front of me. Cho was looking at me from the other side of the table while Viola was glaring at me. I rubbed my bandages around my neck, it more visible with my uniform on. I opened my textbook slowly feeling a steady heat on my back. I glanced behind me to see Blaise glaring at me alongside Flint. Draco was looking down at his textbook, Pansy sitting way to close to him. She shot me a smug smile as I turned away.

"Nora.." Cho said quietly. I glanced up at her as she blinked in confusion at me. "Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." I answered flatly. Viola's nostrils flared leaning towards me.

"Were your friends, we've been friends since day 1. I think we'd be able to understand."

"No you wouldn't." I snapped glaring at her. Viola returned the glare, opening her mouth to say something but Professor Snape stopped her.

"Miss Peterson. Miss Darrens. Is my class too boring for you to make your own conversations? I believe I already warned you once, Miss Peterson. Detention, stay after class." I sighed, shooting a glare at Viola who had already turned away. The Slytherins were snickering at me as I rubbed my wrists.

"She's so pathetic, Draco. How did you ever put up with her?" I heard Pansy say, laughing at me. I didn't hear Draco's response, tuning them out and everything around me. My father's voice echoed in my brain.

Pathetic. That's what you truly are.

I stayed behind in class as ordered. Cho shot me a sad look, Viola angrily leaving instead. Once everyone had left, Snape pointed to a seat in front of his desk.

"Sit."

I sat down watching as he concocted something in front of me. He poured the green liquid into a cup, sliding it over to me. He folded his arms neatly on his chest.

"Drink." I hesitated, picking up the cup. My hands were shaking as I had to pick it up with two hands. Snape's eyes were unwavering as I drank the warm liquid. It tasted like hot chocolate. I held the cup on my lap, Snape pulling a chair up to sit across from me.

"I'm not a mind reader nor do I really have time for psychological heart breaking drama however I can see you are not yourself. Would you care to explain?"

"No. Not really." I said softly, taking another gulp of the drink. It made my stomach feel warm.

"Did something happen over your break, Miss Peterson?" I gritted my teeth together, my fingers clenching the cup tightly.

"I...I can't tell you Professor." He was quiet for sometime. He stood up pulling out a vial and walking to me.

"Up." He instructed me. I slowly looked up at him, not even noticing the tears that had formed in the corners of my eyes. One, two fell down my cheeks as he caught them in the vial.

"You don't have to tell me." He walked over to what looked like a basin full of water. He dropped the tears into the basin as he rolled up his sleeves.

"W-Wait Professor...!" But he had already dipped his head into the basin. A few minutes later, he brought his head up. He grabbed a nearby towel wiping his face, his eyes dark as he looked at me.

"Come." He swiftly walked past me as I stumbled after him. He was walking too fast for me. He stopped, looking back until I caught up. He walked slower making sure I was beside him.

"Professor..what did you do?" I looked up at him but he didn't look at me.

"The Headmaster will need to know what happened." My eyes widened.

"You...you saw..."

"Yes." He said darkly. We arrived at the Hospital Wing as I stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows walking up to me.

"He won't hurt you here. Not with Dumbledore here. Now come." He turned opening the doors. I clenched my hands together slowly following him inside. Madame Pomfrey looked up, her smile slowly fading.

"My goodness, Nora, have you been eating?!" I hadn't remembered the last time I ate. Was it Christmas? Was it at the ball? Snape helped me sit down as he glanced at me than to Madame Pomfrey.

"She requires serious attention. I need to summon Dumbledore." He turned to leave as I reached out for his robe. He stopped, looking back at me. My body was shaking.

"H..he'll find out. He'll hurt me..and her..please don't leave.." Professor Snape turned around holding my hands together.

"You're safe here. I will be right back with Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey." He nodded to her, giving my hands a tight squeeze as he rushed out the door. Madame Pomfrey gazed down at me as I looked to her, eyes full of fear and tears.

"Oh honey.." she whispered before I wrapped my arms around her, sobbing. She held me closely, patting my back. "There, there...let me see you.." she pulled me away giving me a reassuring smile. She started to take off the bandages on my arms, gasping seeing the damage. There were multiple cuts large, small, deep, and shallow on both arms and dark purple bruises on my wrists and upper arms. My neck held darker bruises in the shape of hands as Madame Pomfrey let in a sharp inhale.

"What else, Nora?" She asked quietly.

"I think my leg is broken. And my ribs. My head feels like its splitting open. My shoulder..." I trailed off. She helped me disrobe and take off my sweater leaving me in my button down. There were multiple cuts as well on my torso and large bruises on my ribs as if someone had repeatedly kicked them in. The doors flung open as I closed my shirt, snapping my head over but relaxed seeing it was Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore who had walked in. "Lock the doors, Severus. Minerva, the windows." Both professors nodded as the lights brightened, the shades on the windows fluttering down while Snape locked the doors. Dumbledore walked towards me, sad eyes gazing down at my injuries. Snape and McGonagall joined him shortly. Snape didn't show anything but looked visibly uncomfortable while McGonagall covered her mouth in shock.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore said quietly as he took a seat beside me.

"She's..lucky to be alive, Albus...She has a broken leg in multiple places, 6 of the 8 ribs are broken and bruised, her shoulder is dislocated, another hairline fracture to her head, her left collarbone is broken..she's severely malnourished..not to mention all of the underlying bruises and cuts..but what's worse is, it looks like whoever did this tried to set the bones back in place to break them again.." I couldn't move from Dumbledore's gaze as he pulled his wand out towards me. He gave me a reassuring smile as he moved his wand down starting from my head down to my feet. I grimaced, all the pain starting to come back to me. McGonagall gasped, taking a step back while Snape's eyes darkened. Pomfrey jumped up immediately running to her vials. Blood started to seap through my clothes and onto the bed as I started to cough out blood. Madame Pomfrey had quickly made her way back, holding a white cloth to my mouth. 

"I'm just removing this artificial layer, Nora. You'll feel all of the original pain but Madame Pomfrey needs to see everything, you understand?" Tears wouldn't stop coming out as I nodded slowly. I was gasping for air as I stared upwards to the ceiling than back down to Dumbledore. I could see my reflection in his glasses. My puffy face, bruised eyes, bloody lips, and swollen cheeks. Everything. And I cried. Continuous hoarse sobs, Dumbledore gently taking my hand and holding it throughout the entire time.


	31. Not Alone

I was drifting in and out of consciousness as the days passed on. Dumbledore hadn't left my side the entire time speaking with different professors who were on watch. Madame Pomfrey had successfully repaired my ribs, collarbone, shoulder, and skull however my leg was beyond repair. I remembered crying as she told me that I probably would never be able to walk properly. The cuts were slowly healing as was the bruising however the ones around my neck would take longer.

"Is she awake, Albus?"

"Yes. Nora? Are you awake?" I fluttered my eyes open looking to the side to see Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick by my bed. The hospital wing had become my entire room, no student being able to enter unless under dire emergencies and if so the curtains around my bed were closed and watched over by a professor. Dumbledore smiled warmly at me.

"Nora, these questions will be difficult to answer but I need you to answer them honestly. Do you understand?" I nodded slowly. "Good. Now tell us. How long has this been going on for?" I glanced nervously at Snape who nodded in reassurance. Dumbledore also took my hand patting it softly.

"Ever since..I was 6..."

"Has he always been using the cruciatus curse as well?"

"Only when I turned 10, he used it once...this was the first time he used it multiple times.."

"And can you tell me what else he did to you?" I hesitated, glancing at each Professor and Madame Pomfrey.

"H...he told me..to fulfill my purpose. That I didn't need anyone else but him and mother. That I didn't need love.." I choked a bit Dumbledore squeezing my hand, "I needed to never speak to Draco again..I refused and he..he..kept going until I said yes. He said if I came to Madame Pomfrey, he would hurt her. He would hurt my friends, Cho..Viola..Cedric..and Draco.." McGonagall came to my other side smiling at me.

"You're such a strong woman, Nora..." I smiled weakly at her as I turned back towards Dumbledore. He also smiled at me.

"You are safe here, Nora. No harm will come to you. We have much to talk about. This cannot go on, you do understand that, correct?" I nodded, my eyes widening.

"What will happen to him Professor?" He frowned, looking at Snape.

"It'll be difficult since he is Head of the Aurors and your mother is a Trial Head. But that'll come when it comes. For now, I think you have some visitors." I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling again as they all moved to reveal Cho and Viola in the doorway. They both had tears in their eyes as they ran to me. They both hugged me as I cried along with them hugging them as tight as I could.

"I'm so sorry.." I sobbed.

"You're so stupid, Nora..Professor Flitwick told us everything." Viola cried as they both pulled back, laughing and wiping away tears. The professors smiled as they all walked out, Flitwick staying nearby.

"You should've just told us, Nora..we could've helped you." Cho whispered holding my hand. I smiled weakly at her, shaking my head.

"I couldn't..I was so afraid he was going to hurt you, hurt Viola."

"Let me at him, Nora! I'll show him who's boss!" We all laughed as Cho squeezed my hand.

"There's one more person who wants to see you..if you want." I raised an eyebrow looking between them.

"Who?"

Cho motioned with her head behind them as I saw him. Draco was speaking with Snape, anger, fury, and confusion washing over his face.

"Only if you're up to it.." I slowly sat up, my eyes never leaving him. Snape had placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head as if telling him to calm down.

"Nora?" Cho said startled as I stood up slowly. I limped slowly towards the end of my bed, Cho helping me. Draco turned his gaze to see me, eyes wide. Snape turned slightly moving away from Draco as he slowly walked towards me. I limped forward, Cho letting go of my hand as Draco broke out into a run. We crashed into each other, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly pulling me in while I wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I said in between tears as he shook his head pulling away slightly. He cupped my face, pressing his lips tightly against mine.

"Just shut up and kiss me.." he whispered as I let out a soft laugh pulling him closer to me as the world melted around us.

"I love you." I softly said as he smiled at me, rubbing his nose against mine.

"I love you too, Nora."


	32. Decision

Draco, Cho, and Viola had been visiting me regularly ever since they found out what was going on. They brought me my homework, staying for a few hours each visit until Pomfrey had to force them out. My body felt a lot better as I attempted to grip my quill that was in front of me. I winced, feeling a shock run through my body immediately letting it go.

"It'll take a while for your nerves and muscles to readjust and function properly." Madame Pomfrey reminded me, smiling slightly. I nodded as she handed me a cup of tea. I reached for it, holding it with two hands, my hands not as shaky as they were before.

"Thank you.." She watched me slowly, pulling up a stool to the side of my bed.

"Nora. I want to let you know. If things get tricky and you are unable to go home, you are more than welcome to stay with me." My eyes widened at her statement while she just smiled softly at me.

"I'm sure Cecilia would've done the same thing." I smiled slowly, nodding.

"I'd love that.." She smiled, patting my hand as the doors opened. Dumbledore walked in alongside Snape and one more person. I froze seeing the man. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore smiled at me, sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Good afternoon, Nora. How are you feeling?

"Hello Headmaster. Much better, thanks."

"Good. I'm sure you know Mr. Fudge, correct?" My eyes locked with his, as he grimaced at my injuries.

"I do."

"I've shown him your memories. However, I wanted you to hear what he has to say." Dumbledore glanced at Fudge who fumbled with his top hat.

"Using the Cruciatus curse on another human is a bannable offense with the consequences of that they should be sent to Azkaban. However with your father's status, it's going to be incredibly difficult to achieve that. If we did do a trial, your mother would be the Head Trial Mistress which means that her vote would be greatly determined in the outcome of your father."

"So he'll just get away with it then?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes at Fudge who chuckled nervously.

"I'm not saying that. It will be just very difficult to convict him nonetheless get him to even agree to a Trial."

"What would Nora have to do in order to get a Trail then, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked. Fudge looked at me then back at Dumbledore.

"You would have to testify against him." I stared wide eyed at the Minister. Confess against my father? No one would believe the word of a 14 year old versus a man who had been in the Ministry for over 20 years.

"B-but I..."

"We have your memories, Nora. That will be difficult to argue against." Dumbledore stated, patting my hand. He stood up motioning for Fudge to walk out. Fudge smiled sadly at me taking his leave as Dumbledore stayed beside me. He clasped his hands in front, speaking only when the door had closed shut behind them.

"What are your thoughts, Nora?" I looked down at my hands which were shaking. I clasped them together tightly as I shook my head.

"T-they won't believe me, Headmaster..My mother...she'll..."

"We don't know that. You will be given a fair trial which means there will be others in the stand as well. You won't be alone, Nora. All of the professors, including myself, will be present. We will 100% support you. But this is your decision if you choose to go with this. You have to understand the consequences of this as well." He paused as I looked up at him. "If you proceed with this and you win, your father and mother will be locked up in Azkaban immediately. You will lose your home, your namesake, and everything that has been granted to you. You won't have anything except for what you currently have now."

I nodded slowly, fully aware of the actions that would proceed my decision.

"There is also a possibility of your failure in this, too. However, I'm sure you do not want to think about the consequences for that..." He trailed off but I knew what he meant.

My father would kill me.

Dumbledore and I spoke for a few more minutes. He wanted me to give him a decision within the next 24 hours. I had also mentioned to him that I didn't have my wand anymore, as my father had destroyed it. Dumbledore reassured me that a professor would accompany me and anyone who went with me to Ollivander's once I had recovered enough.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering when you would show up." Madame Pomfrey said as I heard Draco chuckle. He walked over to me, bright like the sun, as he gave me a warm smile. He leaned down kissing the top of my head pulling the seat to be beside me. I smiled over at him as he took my hand.

"Sorry, I'm late. How are you feeling?" He was stroking his thumb against my palm while I gave him a reassuring smile.

"A lot better. I still have trouble with writing but Madame Pomfrey thinks I'll be out within the next few days." His eyes brightened as he squeezed my hand, immediately letting go as he saw me wince.

"Sorry, sorry...but that's great news, Nora! I saw Dumbledore leave a few minutes before I arrived. Is everything else okay?" My smile slowly disappeared as I looked down at our hands.

"He..He brought Fudge with him."

"Cornelius Fudge? The Minister? But he could tell your father!" Draco exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Dumbledore assured me that he had taken an Oath Promise stating that he wouldn't say anything. I trust Dumbledore." Draco didn't seem convinced, his lips in a firm line. "They wanted to talk to me about testifying against my father...They say he could go to Azkaban if I won..." Draco was watching me carefully as he leaned forward, raising my chin with his free hand to look at him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm terrified. What if I don't win and he comes for me. But if I do win, that's...my family. I'm sending them to Azkaban..."

"Nora, that isn't family. Family do not hurt their children. They do not break every bone in their body to only break them again."

"I know..." Draco sighed, holding my hand a bit tighter.

"Regardless of your decision, I will be here for you Nora. I'm never leaving your side. If you go to the Ministry to testify, I will also be there." I smiled at him. I had a lot to think about before giving my decision to Dumbledore. We talked for about an hour, surprising me with a bouquet of blue hyacinths at the end. He promised to come back after his afternoon classes leaving me with a soft kiss to the lips.

The afternoon dragged along as Madame Pomfrey and I walked laps around the Hospital Wing to help me with my walking. I had a permanent limp in my right leg but it didn't stick out too much but just enough for anyone to see it. I was sitting back on the bed holding an ice bag on my knee as the doors opened up again. Draco was walking in another smile on his lips. He was holding textbooks making his way to me. I smiled up at him, it fading as I saw his wide eyes. I had forgotten to place the bandages around my neck as I looked down covering it with my hand.

"I..." He didn't say anything. He placed the books on my bed tilting my head upwards. He removed my hand, his other hand slowly coming up to touch the dark purple bruises that surrounded my neck. He traced the outline of my father's thumb than fingers, his eyes darkening at the sight.

"Draco.." I whispered. He pulled me up into his arms, hugging me tightly. Pain shot through me but I didn't flinch away from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he kissed the side of my neck.

"I will protect you, Nora. He will pay for what he did to you."


	33. The Decision

Dumbledore walked in the next morning while Cho, Viola, and I were finishing up a Charms assignment. He smiled at the three of us as Cho and Viola started to get up but Dumbledore motioned for them to stay.

"Good morning ladies. Caught up on the homework, Nora?" I smiled up at him, nodding. Cho, Viola, and Draco had been helping me catch up and also writing down anything that I needed. "Have you made a decision, Nora?" I glanced at Viola and Cho who both smiled at me. I had told them the night before with Draco about what Dumbledore had asked me. They fervently pushed me to say yes. It was only just, Cho had said. They both wanted to come with me as well if I decided yes.

"I have Headmaster...I've decided to testify." He gave me a warm smile, nodding in approval. Viola and Cho also smiled, Cho hugging me tightly.

"Headmaster, we would like to be present for the trial." Viola stated.

"Draco, would also like to come." Cho chimed in, glancing at me. Dumbledore stroked his beard for a few minutes before nodding in approval.

"That would be a wise decision. Friends to help support Nora's backing just in case they plead insanity or lies. However, I would like to request you one more thing. I would like Mr. Diggory to join us." I raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. Cedric had been asking about my disappearance and whereabouts to Cho almost everyday as she had told me. Cho, sworn by her loyalty, didn't say anything to Cedric.

"Is there a reason why you'd like him to join us, Headmaster?"

"I believe having another child of a Ministry of Magic department head would look best for you. Draco is one however not many people like Lucius than Amos." I nodded as Dumbledore instructed Cho to fetch Cedric. She nodded, leaving quickly.

"When he gets sentenced to Azkaban, I'm going to knock his teeth in." Viola growled low as she looked at me quickly afterwards. I just smiled at her gazing down at my hands.

"As do I, Viola.."

"Violence isn't always the answer, Miss Darrens. I'm sure once Mr. Peterson gets sent to Azkaban he will wish upon your punch instead." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as Viola and I giggled together. The doors opened revealing Cho and Cedric. He looked confused as Cho led him by the hand towards us. His eyes widened at me.

"Nora!" He rushed over to the foot of the bed saying a hasty hello to Dumbledore as he looked me up and down. "Thank heavens you're alright. What happened?" I glanced up at Dumbledore who placed a hand on Cedric.

"You should sit, Mr. Diggory." He sat down, confused looking at all of us. Viola squeezed my hand as I smiled slightly at Cedric. I slowly took off the bandages around my neck, a minor shock running through them, until they were all gone. I stared at Cedric whose mouth slowly opened before snapping shut, his eyes firing up.

"Who...Did Malfoy do something.." He stopped, Dumbledore shaking his head. I let out a slow exhale as I clutched the bandages in my hands.

"No..it was my father, Cedric." I began telling him everything starting from the very beginning. I could see the shock than anger wash over his face than a calmness when I ended. Viola helped me put the bandages back around my neck as we all looked at Cedric.

"You're going to testify against him right? You have too. It's inhumane." Cedric said darkly. Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with Cedric.

"Mr. Diggory, we are planning on going to trial. Nora has agreed to testify. We will all be going including the professors. However, I would ask you to help us. The more friends-"

"Of course. No questions asked. I will be there." He said quickly leaving a smile on all of our faces. Dumbledore chuckled, smiling at each one of us.

"Then it's settled. I will send you an Owl when it's settled. In the meantime, I suggest you gather as much strength as you can Nora. This will not be easy."


	34. Ollivander's

The next day, a huge announcement went out to the entire school. The House Tournament had been postponed till the following year. I had insisted that they continued it without me but Dumbledore wouldn't agree. It was only fair for everyone to have a chance.

A few days later, Madame Pomfrey had told me the news that I had been waiting for. I could finally leave. After about a month in the Hospital Wing, it felt like Christmas day. Draco was helping me put my sweater on, the pain only a numbing feeling throughout my arms. He also helped me with my robes as I went to go button the top of it as he swatted my hand away. He gave me a smirk as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can do it, you know."

"Oh really now? I would think otherwise." He playfully said as I elbowed his gut. He laughed, grabbing my textbooks and bag. He wouldn't let me do anything with him around. I said my thanks to Madame Pomfrey who handed me a vial.

"This is some pain medication. Only use it when you really need it, Nora. Best of luck." She smiled at me giving me one last hug. I returned it as I followed after Draco. He walked slowly with me beside him as I tried to limit my limp as much as I could. Students were gasping seeing my presence. A few stepped away, scared that I was going to snap at them as I sighed.

"Do you need to take a break, Nora?" Draco asked, looking at me worriedly. I shook my head, gritting my teeth.

"No..I just...everyone's looking at me as if I'm going to kill them." He laughed loudly as I glared at him. "It's a serious thing, Draco!"

"I mean, you did break Blaise's hand in the train so I don't blame them!" I sighed, Draco laughing again. Dumbledore had advised me that if anyone asked that I tell them that I came down with a terrible case of chickenpox and broke my leg in an accident over the holidays. We finally made it to the Great Hall as I let out a quick breath.

"Who knew...it was such a long walk.." Draco chuckled as he helped me over to the Ravenclaw table. Viola was already there as she took my books from Draco giving him a smile.

"I'll walk you to your classes, okay?" I smiled up at Draco as I sat down.

"Thank you." I said as he bent down kissing my forehead.

"You're very welcome, princess." He smirked at him as he walked away going towards the Slytherin table.

"Where's Cho?" I asked looking around the Great Hall.

"Her and Cedric had some business they wanted to do. They should be back before dinner." Viola said smiling. "I'm sure you're hungry, you should eat." She started to help me but I stopped her. I needed to see if I could do it. I picked up the tongs grasping the bread and meats as I slowly placed them on my plate. Viola clapped for me as I laughed.

"Look at my little baby, growing up!" Viola joked as I shot her a glare. Many of the Ravenclaw's were watching me curiously as I looked over at them. Some of them would give me a smile and a wave, others would look away in fear.

"It's nice to see you here again, Miss Peterson." I looked up to see Professor McGonagall smiling at me from across the table.

"Thank you Professor." I returned her smile.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told me that you lost your wand in your accident and you will need a new one as soon as possible. I have been instructed to accompany you along with Professor Snape to Ollivanders after lunch. Please meet us in the courtyard as soon as you are finished." I nodded as she made her way swiftly to the professor's table. Viola and I ate lunch quickly as she promised to grab my homework for me. I stood up to leave, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my leg, tripping over my robe.

"Careful now." I looked up, smiling at Draco who had caught me. He gave me a warm smile wrapping an arm around my waist and holding me tight.

"My knight in shining armor coming to rescue me again?" I giggled as Draco flushed a bright pink. He pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I wouldn't say knight...I'm more a main character. Like a prince." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. "So where to, princess?" He removed his arm from my waist but instead took my hand as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"Courtyard, please. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are going to take me to Ollivanders." He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Oh right. You don't have a wand, right?" I nodded as he helped me walk to the courtyard. Both of the professors were already there as Professor McGonagall smiled at me. Professor Snape was eyeing Draco curiously.

"Is it alright if I come as well, Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked which I looked at him in surprise. Both of the professors looked at each other before nodding. He smiled at me while Professor Snape took his spot beside me and Professor McGonagall on Draco's side. Professor Snape raised his arm to me which I carefully held onto as we all apparated out of the courtyard in a quick flash.

We reappeared right outside of Ollivanders. Professor McGonagall walked inside with Draco and I while Professor Snape waited outside. A slight chime of the bell welcomed us in as I looked around the store. Boxes and boxes of wands were piled up to the ceiling as a man appeared on a rolling ladder smiling down at all of us.

"Ah! Minerva! Albus told me that you would be coming." He hobbled down the ladder making his way towards us. Professor McGonagall smiled, shaking his hand.

"Thank you for helping us, Garrick. This is Miss Peterson and Mr. Malfoy. Miss Peterson is in need of a wand urgently." Ollivander's eyes lingered on my face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Peterson, you say? I remember giving you your first wand. Was a fine wand that one. 9 inch, ebony, with unicorn's hair. Yes, yes. Now let's see..." He shuffled back to the rows of wands as he sifted through the boxes.

"Hm...and you said Mr. Malfoy was here too? The boy? Yes, is your wand treating you well?" Draco smirked at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but I think the unicorn hair will need to be replaced shortly." He pulled his own wand out examining it.

"Ah, well I can help you if we have the time!" Ollivander came back with a dark purple box opening it. He moved away the flimsy paper that was covering it as he handed it to me. I took it gently in my hands examining the wand.

"12 inch Ebony with Unicorn Hair. Similar to your old one but longer." I flicked my wrist towards a nearby pot as it shattered loudly, also cracking the window behind it. Draco laughed stopping when McGonagall shot him a look. I winced placing the wand back in the box.

"Nope! Shorter perhaps.." Ollivander disappeared again but reappeared with a red box. He handed me the wand slightly ducking behind the counter.

"8 inch Cherry wood with Dragon Heartstring." I flicked my wand again, instantly feeling a shock run through my arm as it clattered to the ground. The spell nearly hit Draco who ducked quickly as it hit several books sending the pages flying.

"I'm so sorry.." I said as Draco laughed glancing behind me. He picked up the wand for me handing it to Ollivander.

"I'm gonna stand by the Professor." He moved away from me as I smiled.

"Hrm..." Ollivander looked at me closely tapping his chin. "Too short..something in between..you say you're a Peterson correct?" I winced at the name as I nodded my head. He disappeared, a few boxes clattering in the background as he came back out producing a black box. He opened it and delicately settled the wand in my hand. He eyed the wand, slowly looking up at me. 

"10 inch, Red Oak with a Phoenix Feather." I grasped the beautiful wand, it's smooth red hilt fitting nicely in my hand. A shock of electricity ran through my arm but slowly fading into a warm sensation that surrounded my arm. I felt a surge of new found energy running through my arm as I smiled widely.

"This is it."


	35. All for Naught

My body was getting stronger each day as I was finally able to carry my belongings to class without the help of Draco. He seemed upset to not be able to tease me anymore but he was happy to see me coming back to my old self. Snape had advised me that the Minister had attempted to contact my father for the trial but he hadn't heard from him. I was walking with Draco and Viola speaking about our Herbology class, carrying my books against my chest. Draco stopped beside me, holding his arm out to stop me from walking forward.

"Draco?" I questioned as I heard Viola take in a sharp inhale. I looked up to see what was going on as my entire body went cold. My father was standing in the middle of the hallway, his eyes boring into me. He was wearing a large black coat which billowed behind him. He was holding a black cane, his fingers grazing over the silver head of a snake. Draco stepped in front of me, pushing me to stay behind him.

"Hello Draco." My father said cooly. His voice echoed deep within my bones as I could feel the pain sear painfully throughout my entire body. My textbooks collided onto the floor, my whole body shaking in fear. "I need to speak with Nora, if you don't mind."

"Actually, I do. We have class in a few minutes. Professor Snape won't be happy about our tardiness." He said coldly. Viola had also stepped in front of me, arms crossed over her chest. I could hear the irritation in his voice as he tapped the cane against the floor.

"Nora. Come." I hesitated. It was like my body was reacting to his commands as it did during the holidays. Draco quickly grasped my hand. It was like he was telling me to stay strong. I weakly held onto his hand as I heard another tap of his cane against the floor.

"Nora." He said again, Draco's grip tightening. Viola tensed up as well as I heard his footsteps move towards us.

"She doesn't want to speak with you!" Viola shouted as it echoed through the empty hallway.

"Silence, you insolent brat." He hissed at Viola as he continued his way towards me.

"Adam." A booming voice echoed into the hallway as we all turned around to see Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape slowly walking towards us. I glanced over at my father to see him click his tongue in annoyance as he stopped in his tracks.

"Albus. I was sure that the Minister had asked you to meet him at the Ministry during this time.."

"It would seem as though my priorities to my student's safety came precedent as Severus informed me that there were a few missing students from his class." Professor Snape had come around us standing in front of the 3 of us while Albus stood in front eyeing my father.

"I just needed to speak with Nora briefly."

"I cannot allow that Adam. You know fully well why." I had never heard Dumbledore sound so domineering before. My father took a step back narrowing his eyes at him.

"My daughter has been fooling you, Albus. Those allegations won't hold against me." He said stiffly.

"You would be surprised, Adam. Now I suggest you leave before I become upset." Dumbledore stated. My father clicked his tongue once more, annoyed that he hadn't gotten his way as he turned on his heel.

"Mark my words, Nora. You can never escape from me." A loud pop echoed in the hallway, signaling that he had apparated out of the hallway. I couldn't stand it as my knees buckled underneath me as I fell to the floor.

"Nora!" Draco shouted, kneeling down to take me by my shoulders. My breath was coming out in jagged spouts as I clutched my chest.

"Viola, go get Madame Pomfrey. Severus, ask Filius to put up another incantation. We need to make sure that he does not enter into Hogwarts again. I will wait with the students." Snape nodded, taking one glance at me before walking swiftly down the hallway. Dumbledore kneeled down, Draco moving slightly out of the way. He placed his hand on my head an overwhelming amount of heat radiating from his palm. It slowed down my breathing, calming me instantly.

"I apologize Nora." I shook my head slowly, giving him a weak smile.

"You..couldn't predict he would come...I was very lucky to have you all around me." Dumbledore nodded as he gave Draco a pat on the back, standing up. Madame Pomfrey and Viola came running down the hallway as she crouched down beside me.

"Drink this." She placed a vial to my lips, drinking the mysterious liquid. I coughed slightly but felt the pressure from my chest and legs evaporate instantly. I said a soft thanks, Draco helping me back up to my feet.

"It would seem he is aware of the upcoming trial. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Darrens. I ask you to please stay with Nora at all times. Nora, do not go anywhere by yourself." I nodded slowly as he led Madame Pomfrey down the hallway.

"Can you walk?" Viola asked quietly, picking up my textbooks. I nodded as we walked to class in silence. Draco hadn't let go of my hand as he sat down beside me. Cho had already been waiting for us, eyes wide as she looked at each one of us. Viola filled her in as she gasped.

"Snape left in such a hurry. I was wondering what was going on. Are you okay, Nora?" She asked.

"I am. I'll be fine." I said quietly. Draco squeezed my hand as I smiled slightly up at him. Professor Snape, shortly came in after us, nodding in our direction before starting class. I tried to pay attention in class but my father's words kept repeating in my head.

_You can never escape from me._

And I wondered if he was right.


	36. Infinite Promise

Everywhere I went either Draco, Viola, Cho, or Cedric came with. Viola and Cho had also basically moved into my Prefect room with me. I was having nightmares every night since my father had showed up to Hogwarts. I would wake up drenched in sweat as Cho would comfort me back to sleep.

The students were starting to come back around to me, smiling and asking if I needed any help with my things. Only a few students had asked me about my leg but most seemed to try not to stare as I hobbled around Hogwarts.

I pushed around the broccoli on my plate listening to Cedric, Draco, and Viola argue about their Quidditch teams. All of them were seekers of their prospective Houses as they continued the debate between what broom and techniques were best. Cho was busy reading the paper peering over it at me. She gave me a sympathetic smile, rolling her eyes at them. I laughed softly hearing the faint flap of wings.

"Ah, mail's here." Cho smiled excitedly as a multitude of owls flew through the Great Hall. A small package dropped in front of Cho as well as a letter for me. Draco squeezed my knee as I gave him a smile. He had also received a letter as he opened it. I opened mine slowly, eyes slightly widened at writing.

_To Nora Peterson;_

_You have been summoned to the Ministry of Magic on the 17th of April, 1994. You must arrive promptly at 9:00 AM for your testimony against Adam. J Peterson and Christine R. Peterson. You will be given a fair trial along with your vow of saying everything and nothing but the truth._

_You will be granted an audience to bring with you._

_We await your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

"What is it?" Draco asked as I handed him the letter. Cedric was looking at Draco raising an eyebrow. Draco read it quickly before looking at me.

"Well? What is it?" Cedric asked, taking the letter from Draco. He shared it with Viola and Cho who all stared wide-eyed at me.

"What day is it again?" I asked quietly.

"The 15th.." Cho answered just as quietly.

"Nora, breathe. We'll be there with you." Draco said squeezing my knee again. I smiled slightly at him, sighing.

"I'm...fine actually. I'll be okay knowing you will all be there with me." I smiled at each of them as they returned the smile.

"Well this seems to be the right time to give you this then." Cho said, blushing. She pushed the small box over to me. "Open it! It's a gift from all of us." I raised an eyebrow at Cho who just giggled. I slowly opened the velvet box, gasping to see what was shining up at me.

It was a silver bracelet. In the middle were 3 flowers which broke off leaving one on either side of them. A total of 5 flowers as it wrapped around disappearing inside of a silver barrel holding it together. I blinked back tears as I traced my finger against the flowers.

"Why..." Cedric smiled, winking at me.

"It was Cho's idea. She realized that you lost your other bracelet so we wanted to replace it."

"The flowers represent us!" Cho giggled as I smiled brightly at them.

"You didn't have to...this is amazing. Thank you all."

"Here let me help you." Draco said placing the bracelet on me. He tightened it as I gazed down at the beautiful flowers. "You'll always have us now." He kissed my cheek softly as I blushed under his gaze.

"Blegh. You guys are so blegh." Viola snorted, Draco and I both shooting a glare at her as everyone laughed.

"I love you all."

The 17th came quickly. I waited outside in the courtyard with Draco, Cedric, Cho, and Viola. We were all quiet as the warm spring sun shined on us. I scratched at the bandage around my neck looking at all of my friends. Cedric and Cho were speaking quietly both in their uniforms while Viola was casually dressed. She was staring off into the distance while Draco stood by me. He was wearing black pants and a black button down, his white hair slicked back. He gave me a smile kissing my cheek while I squeezed his hand. I had opted for my Ravenclaw uniform as well as I heard shuffling behind us. I widened my eyes seeing most of my professors following after Dumbledore. Professor Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Moody were all there. They were all adorning their Hogwarts robes as Dumbledore smiled gently down at me.

"How are you feeling, Nora?"

"I'll be better once this is over." I said, smiling slightly.

"Let's pray for a swift hearing then, yes?" I nodded in agreement. Professor Moody stepped towards me, Draco's hand tightening ever so slightly.

"Relax, boy. I'm not here to play any tricks." He scowled at Draco who still hadn't let go of my hand. "I just wanted to tell you, Miss Peterson, you must keep your mind clear. Your father might do the worst to get you to say certain things. You are a talented witch." He hobbled away as I understood what he meant. He was speaking about the Imperius curse.

"Are we all ready?" We all nodded as a teacher stood by a student. Draco turned towards me taking both of my hands in his. He smiled as he placed a small silver band around my index finger. The silver bands intertwining with each other infinitely. I blushed, eyes wide at him.

"I love you. This is a promise.." I smiled at him, squeezing his hands.

"I love you too, Draco. It's absolutely beautiful." He winked at me as we both took the arms of a professor, apparating to the Ministry.


	37. Freedom

The Ministry was bustling with witches and wizards. Everyone was talking about the upcoming trial. As soon as we appeared in the middle of the Ministry, by the Fudge statue, everyone nearby stopped and stared at us. Draco took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I squeezed his hand as my friends stayed close behind. Dumbledore led the way, the professors circling around us, as we made our way to the bottom level of the Ministry. The dark walls and floors made my stomach turn as we continued on quietly.

"Dumbledore!" We all stopped as I peeked over Draco's shoulder. It was Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley. They both shook the Headmaster's hands speaking quietly before Dumbledore moved to the side. Mr. Weasley walked up to me shaking my free hand, smiling warmly at me.

"Nora. Amos and I are a part of the jury today. Best of luck. Be strong." He firmly said. I nodded, smiling at him and Mr. Diggory. It was no doubt that Cedric had asked his father to be on the jury. Dumbledore turned around towards me as he eyed all of us.

"Nora, you will take a seat in the middle of the audience. All of us will be behind you. Don't be frightened." I nodded slowly as he gave me a kind smile. He patted my shoulder as he motioned for everyone else to follow him. Each of the professors gave me a reassuring smile following as did my friends. Cho gave me a quick hug pointing to her wrist which I smiled. Draco was the last one to go as we stood alone in the corridor.

"I'll be waiting for you." He pulled me into a hug as I tightly hugged him. I could hear his heart beating quickly. I looked up at him as he crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately. I tightened my hold on him, wishing the moment wouldn't stop until we broke for air. He was blushing and smirking as he leaned his forehead on mine. "Be strong, Nora."

He pulled away from me walking through the door taking a quick glance at me. I waved at him as the door closed, leaving me absolutely alone. I took in a sharp breath pushing open the dark door, my future awaiting for me.

\--

There was a sole chair in the middle and an intricate design below it on the floor. Surrounding the chair were levels of benches forming a circle around it. A multitude of witches and wizards were sitting on the benches all wearing the same exact outfit except for the front row. They all wore robes and a cap all adorned in black velvet while the front row wore red robes and a matching cap. In the middle of them all, a higher podium stood as my breath caught in my throat. My mother sat behind the podium adorning the black robes and cap, her eyes locked onto mine. They were full of anger as I slowly walked towards the middle chair. Above the jury, there were banisters with railings where an abundance of witches and wizards were whispering as a part of the audience. I looked behind me seeing my professors, Dumbledore, and my friends sitting. Draco gave me a soft smile as we locked eyes. I didn't see my father anywhere. I sat down in the chair looking upwards at my mother who tapped her wand on the podium, silencing everyone. She spoke coldly towards me.

"We're here today on behalf of a trial of domestic abuse and the use of an Unforgivable Curse done by Adam J. Peterson," whispers echoed throughout the large courtroom as my mother impatiently tapped her wand again, "against his daughter, Nora Peterson. Is this correct, Nora?" She hissed at me, a chill running down my spine. I fiddled with my bracelet as I nodded.

"That is correct."

"Will the accused please step forward." To the side a door opened. My father strolled in, a smug smile on his face as he marched his way forward in front of the jury.

"Good morning fellow brothers and sisters of the Ministry. Here I stand, Adam Peterson, as an innocent man before you," I heard Draco snarl under his breath from behind me, "as a fellow brother to you all. I have done no harm! I am the one who forbade the use of the Unforgivable Curses! Why would I ever go against my word nonetheless do harm upon my own daughter!" He dramatically whipped himself towards me, his eyes darkening. I sat up straighter, my eyes slightly narrowed at him. He smirked, slowly walking towards me. His gaze was penetrating as if he was trying to focus on one small thing.

"I am your father, Nora. I have taken care of you, fed you, housed you. Would I truly be the one to hurt you though?" I gawked at him. He was lying so smoothly as I glanced behind him seeing the jury whisper slightly to each other. My mother's face was expressionless but her eyes were clouded with hatred towards me.

"I-"

"Dear jury! She's 14 about to be 15 next month. Her mind is being warped by those around her including those that she has brought with her today!" The jury continued to whisper but I could see Mr. Diggory stiffen at the audacity that he would attack his own son knowing full well he was in the jury. "They tempt her with dark thoughts to turn against her own parents knowing full well we only love our daughter." He smirked at me, taking a step towards me.

"Isn't that right, Nora..?" He asked. I could feel my mind hazing up, a pounding ringing in my ears. It was the same feeling as before. I clenched my hands into fists as I looked down.

"See? She is speechless because she knows what she's done is wrong. She's ashamed of her lies that she has brought to you all. Now apologize in front of everyone!" He shouted, whispers getting louder from the jury and audience as they all stared at me. The mind was blanking as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I rest my case, Jury. Now let's hurry up with the votes. I would hate to waste anymore of your precious time-"

"Let me speak." I said quietly interrupting him. He raised an eyebrow at me as my mother tapped her wand against the podium.

"Speak up!" I gritted my teeth slowly looking up at my father, my fury boiling deep inside, the haze being pushed away. He furrowed his eyebrows with anger. Just like what Professor Moody had said. He was trying to use the Imperius Curse on me.

"I said, let me speak!" I spat out glaring at my father, a ripple of surprise running through the audience. "Your babbling has gone on long enough, father. I'm starting to wonder if you just like to hear the sound of your own voice." I coldly said.

"You little-"

"Do you not feel any remorse as I screamed for you to stop? Do you not remember when you shattered my bones, repairing them, only to break them again? I cannot walk properly anymore because of you. Something that I will have to live with forever. Something I will have to explain to my children, once I'm older, as to why I cannot keep up with them as they run free from any pain." I took in a sharp breath, continuing. "Have you pushed it so far up your ass that you don't even remember starving me for 3 weeks when I was 8 years old in the basement of our home? That I begged for food as you laughed in my face. You are not my father. You are a monster." I snarled at him, my hands clenching and unclenching.

"I screamed. I cried. I begged for forgiveness. But you ignored me. You tortured me using the Cruciatus curse when I was a child! And you call yourself a great man?!" I stood up, my blood boiling as I stared him down. "You say that my friends and my professors are tempting me with dark thoughts, poisoning me, when it was you who told me that those gifts you gave to your fellow brothers and sisters were all laced with a hex? And what was that hex you ask, the one that slowly withers them away so that you were able to take their job once they died!" An uproar of shouts erupted from the audience. The jury looked at each other, whispering. My mother's face was starting to go pale. My father stepped backwards as I stepped towards him with one step.

"I'm not your play toy anymore, father. You taught me not to grovel to anyone and I will not grovel to the likes of you." I sneered. He stared at me wide eyed before laughing out loud.

"How very dramatic of you, Nora. But what proof do you have of this? You don't have anything!"

"On the contrary, I do." I pulled out a vial from my sweater holding it up to him then showing it to the jury.

"My tears from the Pensieve that is in Hogwarts. You have lost, Adam." He staggered back falling behind as the jury all looked at my mother. She was pale in the face, opening her mouth to speak however was stopped by footsteps coming up to me. I looked back to see Dumbledore standing behind me. He raised a hand, his voice echoing in the room.

"Miss Peterson is correct about the Pensieve. Myself and my colleagues have all seen the memories ranging from when she was a child to what happened over the break. I implore any member to watch through these if you have the stomach too. However, I do not think the Head Trial Mistress is in the right to conduct the votes, is that correct Senior Jury?" The red robed ones all looked at each other as one man stood up who sat closest to my mother.

"Albus, you have brought a necessary question in mind. I would like to see these memories as proof that this is not some hoax the child has brought to us. Depending on these tears, we shall determine the fate of Adam and Christine Peterson."

"By all means." Dumbledore stated taking the vial from me, giving me a wink as he followed after the red robed ones into another room. I let out a shaky breath feeling my knees shake as I felt hands on my arms.

"Easy, Miss Peterson." Professor Snape said, helping me to the chair. He stood beside me, his eyes narrowed at the stunned figure of my father. My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly looked behind me to see Draco smiling proudly my way. He winked at me as I gave him a slight smile back. A few minutes later, Dumbledore emerged from the side room, the red robed Jury making their way back to the seats. Dumbledore stood beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The elder man stood up again, glancing down at my father than up to my mother.

"After careful review of the memories of Miss Nora Peterson and the strong testimony made against her father and mother, Adam and Christine Peterson, we of the senior jury are ready to start the vote." Dumbledore's hand tightened on my shoulder as I looked up at the jury.

"Those in favor of Adam and Christine Peterson, please raise your hand," only 2 senior jury members out of the 20 raised their hands as a few of the black robed ones followed, "those in favor of Nora Peterson, please raise your hand." All of them raised their hands, including the man, as the rest followed suit. I could feel tears in my eyes as he continued.

"The jury has spoken. Adam and Christine Peterson, you are charged to life in Azkaban for the use of the Cruciatus curse. You will be stripped of your titles and sent immediately.." My mother started to cry as she fell to her knees behind the podium while my father still sat on the floor. The senior jury got up filing out of the room as I looked up at Dumbledore. He winked at me as he turned away.

"You...you stupid little brat. I'll kill you!" My father stood up raising his wand towards me. "Avada Ked-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted, Adam's wand flying to the side. A few bulky men, all in black suits, rushed towards Adam holding him down to the ground. Another man walked up, raising an eyebrow at me. It was Barty Crouch. He flicked his wand at Adam immediately cuffing his wrists and feet together. My mother had already been taken away, her howling still echoing through the entire ministry. Crouch led the men and my father away as Draco ran up to me, spinning me around.

"Are you okay?!" He looked me up and down as I gave him a smile, tears falling down my cheeks. He wiped away my tears pulling me into a hard hug. It was over. My nightmares were finally over. And for the first time, I felt free from the burdens that were dragging me down.


	38. Finale

It wasn't long before The Daily Prophet had published a full story on the Peterson trial. It took up the entire front page, the pictures of my mother and father yelling at the camera playing on repeat. I stared at their faces as I scanned over the headline.

**THE FALL OF THE MIGHTY: PETERSON FAMILY DISGRACED**

It spoke in great detail of the way her father had been running the Auror department, embezzling hundreds of galleons from the Ministry, and most importantly how he had been slowly poisoning or hexing his closest colleagues in order to gain more standing in the Ministry and money. Everything that they had achieved had been because of the corruption and manipulation he pulled in the Ministry. The last section of the article stated the trauma and abuse that I had to endure.

I sat alone in the Great Hall, completely lost in thought. It had only been a day but it seemed like everyone in the entire Wizard community knew what had happened to me and my parents. It was the talk of the century - more so than when the Death Eaters had attacked the Quidditch World Cup. The night before, the entire Ravenclaw House had come together to throw a celebration for me. However, as happy and freeing as it felt, it didn't settle well with me. There were a few Wizards in the Ministry who thought it would be best for me to be removed from Hogwarts as it would "tarnish the reputation" of the great school. Dumbledore strongly disagreed as did Draco who almost got himself into a quarrel with one of the senior jury members. A slight smile played on my lips remembering that day. Snape had to basically hold Draco back while Cho and Cedric were struggling with Viola. The senior wizards didn't feel comfortable knowing that a Peterson was still around. After what seemed like ages, I had stepped forward giving them an ultimatum.

Should I step out of line at any point, I would leave Hogwarts and place myself in Azkaban with my family.

My smile slowly faded as I remembered the absolute shock that ran through the room when I stated that. The senior wizards, more impressed than shocked, agreed with me. Draco was absolutely furious with me and refused to speak to me for the rest of the day. Cedric was also upset but stated that he would talk to his father. I sighed, closing the paper and setting it beside my empty plate. I rubbed my forehead feeling an obnoxious buzz rip through my head.

"Nora!" I looked up to see Harry running towards me. He was carrying the paper as he sat down loudly in front of me. A few students turned to see the commotion rolling their eyes realizing it was just another Gryffindor. Harry and I hadn't spoken since the Yule Ball as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry." He flushed slightly, taking a swig of my pumpkin juice. I frowned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Is everything they're saying in the Prophet true?" He looked at me with wide eyes while I glanced at the Great Hall doors slightly.

"Unfortunately, they are." He blinked a few times before sighing.

"I..just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For how we acted at the Ball. And for what you had to go through. I wish I could've been there to support you." I listened quietly before I smiled softly at him.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm sure it's not easy for you as well. Being constantly misjudged and held to a certain standard because that's how your parents are. That it almost feels like it's hard to breath because you're constantly in the shadow of someone else not knowing who you even are." Harry's eyes widened as he looked away ashamed. "The same goes for Draco, Harry. You, Draco, myself. We're all the same. Just horribly misinterpreted." I glanced towards the doors again to see Draco standing near them. He was watching us, an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled slightly as I stood up gathering my things.

"See you around, Harry." He didn't look at me as I walked slowly over to Draco who's lips had curved into a small smile. I tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek as he snaked an arm around my waist. He kissed my hair, nuzzling his face against my cheek.

"You okay?"

"Perfect, now that you're here." He grinned as we walked out of the hall. He walked slowly as I limped along to his pace.

"What did Potter want?" He asked.

"He apologized and said he felt bad for what I went through." Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Jeez, he's so melodramatic."

"Speak for yourself Draco. Do you not remember the fit you made a few days ago?" I shot him a wry smile, giggling. He frowned, a smirk on his lips.

"It was necessary." We both broke out in laughter as we made our way to the courtyard. Viola, Cho, and Cedric were waiting for us, waving. They were all sitting on the grassy area, textbooks strewn around them. Draco helped me sit down as he sat behind me, his legs split so that I could be between them. I leaned against his chest, him supporting us by his arms. Final exams were coming up as Viola groaned, throwing herself to the ground.

"I'm never going to pass Herbology! This is why I wish I was a Hufflepuff." Cedric chuckled, throwing a book at Viola.

"Like I told you before, if you would read the textbook you would be fine!" Viola rolled her eyes, opening the textbook and letting it lay against her face. Cho giggled, handing us a box of strawberries that she had gotten. I took them placing them in my lap as Cho pointed to another book.

"You should also be reading Potions too!"

"Wait, you don't read the Potions textbook at all?" Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Not like you don't either!" Viola said, glaring at Draco. I chuckled, picking up a strawberry, and holding it behind my shoulder. Draco leaned forward, biting most of it as I frowned at the little bit he had left me.

"Actually, Draco is the highest ranked potions student in our year." I said, nibbling on the end bits. Viola jolted up staring wide eyed at Draco. Everyone laughed as I felt Draco's chest vibrate with his laugh.

"You're kidding. UGH, this is horrible. I'm never going to pass 4th year..." Cho sighed, slapping her friend's leg.

"Come on, we've got 3 days before finals. And in 3 days, you'll be a genius. Trust!" She giggled as Viola groaned, finally starting to read the textbook that was in front of her.

"So, Nora, what are you going to do over the summer? Do you know where you're going to stay?" Cedric asked, taking another strawberry from Cho.

"I'll be staying with Madame Pomfrey for a while until I can figure something out. I might try to learn some medicinal spells over the summer." I smiled slightly as Draco leaned forward, kissing my shoulder.

"I tried to convince her to stay with me over the summer but she just wouldn't.." Draco sighed as I slapped his leg.

"I don't think your father would appreciate that."

"Who said he would have to know.." Draco said darkly as I shot him a look. He chuckled, leaning back.

"A boy can dream..." Cho was giggling at us as Viola made retching noises. Cedric was chuckling as well as he smiled at all of us. We continued studying for the next few hours until Viola's stomach couldn't handle it anymore, growling so loud that even the tiniest mouse in the Forbidden Forest could hear it. I stood up slowly as I watched my friends from almost all houses stand together in the archway of the courtyard. I smiled slightly feeling a warm breeze against my hair. Draco looked towards me, stretching his hand out to me which I took as I followed after the smiling faces of those that I cared for deeply.


	39. Epilogue

Viola had surprisingly passed her final exams and was on her way to start training again with the Magpies. Cho and Cedric were both going to travel to the east together while Draco had made me swear to write to him everyday this summer. He planned on visiting if he wasn't busy doing something with his family.

It was bittersweet as I slowly made my way into my old home. I looked around the empty mansion, the silence creeping deep within me. Since the trial, all of the maids, butlers, and House Elves had been relieved of their duties immediately leaving the home in disarray. I held onto my suitcase tightly as I stopped before the large portrait of my family. My father's face was shadowed by the dark cobwebs that were above him as my mother's face was blurred out, leaving me. An 8-year old Nora stared back at me, her lips in a tight smile, her hands clutching each other, her eyes completely blank. I walked up to it, placing Cecilia's necklace and my parent's charm bracelet on the mantle of the fireplace. They sparkled in the dying light of the home. I stared once more at the portrait before turning away, rolling the suitcase behind me leaving what I was once in the shadows of the past.

Madame Pomfrey was waiting for me by Cecilia's grave. She touched the headstone, one hand against her chest, a single tear leaving her eyes. She moved away from it as she heard me come, turning her head towards me. She smiled warmly at me.

"I think Cecilia was telling me to take good care of you. I promised that I would." I smiled at the woman in front of me. We made our way to the gate as I paused, taking one more look behind me. In the corner of the home, I could've sworn I saw a figure in the window of my room but when I blinked it was gone.

"Nora? Everything alright?" I slowly nodded, turning towards Madame Pomfrey as I smiled.

"Everything's perfect." We left the home, aparating from outside of the gate as a dark cloud rolled over the home covering the sun. A strike of lightning crusaded over the dark sky, illuminating the windows of the abandoned home, shining just enough to illuminate a body silhouette who watched after Nora, a sinister smile on it's lips as it disappeared into the darkness.

**a/n: That's it! That's the end of Book 1 of the Nora series :) I hope you all enjoyed it!! I'm so proud of this story asdf;lkj Stay tuned for Book 2 :D**

**please follow, like, share, comment :D love you all!**


	40. Princess of Raven Playlist

**a/n: Hi cuties - below are songs that I listened to while writing Princess of Ravens. They inspired me a lot ^^ Hope you enjoy!! Stay tuned for Book 2 - Princess of Snakes!**

my future - Billie Eilish 

Why Do You Love Me - Charlotte Lawrence

It Gets Better - salem ilese

feel something - Bea Miller (slow & reverb version) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptMeuHZ5uqM&ab_channel=LostinJune

End This (L.O.V.E) - Hailee Steinfeld

Natalie Don't - RAYE

we'll be fine - Luz

Dancing With Your Ghost - Sasha Sloan

happy for you - Alex Porat

Happy Anymore - Savannah Sgro

Different Things - GRACEY

Normal - Sasha Sloan

Daisy -Ashnikko (slowed version) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB2COYjtFAw&ab_channel=kathart

i love you - Billie Eilish

Heather - Conan Gray (slowed version) -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJxEnwPHR6Q&ab_channel=isabelleperez

Die Alone - FINNEAS

you broke me first - Tate McRae

Emerald Eyes - Anson Seabra

Be My Mistake - The 1975


End file.
